Luna roja
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: A veces el mar nos lanza a sus entrañas. A veces la Luna refleja el infierno en la tierra./Una tormenta azota el Merry, Sanji cae al mar y Zoro sin dudarlo se lanza en su ayuda. Lucharán por sobrevivir contra la naturaleza y contra ellos mismos.ZoSan Yaoi
1. La tormenta

**Hola a todos!!! Hace mucho que no pongo una historia nueva, y esta la tengo muerta de risa en el ordenador, y creo q ya es hora de q vea la luz.**

**Nota: ****One Piece no me pertenece y ****los personajes, desgraciadamente, tampoco , snif snif.**

**Espero que os guste **

* * *

LUNA ROJA 

I

Un estruendo, que hizo estremecerse el barco entero, los despertó violentamente. Ussop cayó al suelo y su voz sonó nerviosa.

–¿Q…qué pasa?

Como contestación a su pregunta, un trueno se oyó, e inmediatamente, y por un segundo, se iluminó la habitación, dando paso a la oscuridad más absoluta.

Chopper se acurrucó en su hamaca y empezó a temblar. Luffy se sentó excitado por la nueva aventura y, sonriente, se puso su sombrero.

–Ya has visto. Una tormenta.– dándose la vuelta en su hamaca, Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

–No podemos dormirnos, marimo. Habrá que arriar las velas. Levanta.– Sanji se levantó y al pasar al lado del peliverde le golpeó en la cabeza.

–¡OI!.¿Eres idiota? Además tú no me das órdenes.

El destino se alió con el rubio y la trampilla se abrió, dejando ver una capucha amarilla, de la que caía casi un río, y los rayos que iluminaban el cielo.

–Levantad, tenemos que arriar velas y levar el ancla o nos hundiremos con la próxima ola.– la voz de Nami quedó opacada por otro trueno.

Los chicos salieron de su camarote y corrieron a sus puestos. Los continuos rayos iluminaban el cielo. El agua corría por la cubierta y se colaba por las rendijas; las olas trepaban por el barco y lo golpeaban, haciendo que se moviera violentamente. Luffy corrió a levar el ancla y Chopper se hizo cargo del timón. Ussop ataba y tapaba los árboles y cuanto pudiera salir volando con el ajetreo del barco. Mientras tanto Zoro y Sanji intentaban recoger las velas, mas el trabajo se les estaba complicando, pues las rachas de viento y agua eran constantes, y les costaba mantenerse en pie.

Nami y Robin miraban cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos desde la puerta de la cocina, a salvo de la mayor parte del viento y el agua. Los chicos casi habían acabado su trabajo, Luffy ya estaba llegando a la cocina, y Ussop terminaba de atar los últimos cabos. Nami sonrió satisfecha al ver qué bien habían obedecido a sus órdenes, miró a los últimos que quedaban y su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo. Al mirar hacia Zoro y Sanji vio cómo una ola inmensa se acercaba a ellos. Gritó a pleno pulmón, pero sus palabras se perdían entre el agua y el viento. Zoro, que estaba de cara a ella, la vio hacer grandes aspavientos con las manos, y giró su cara hacia donde señalaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver la inmensidad de agua que se les venía encima. Miró a Sanji, que de espaldas a la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta todavía, y agarrándose fuertemente a los cabos que ataba, gritó.

–¡ERO-KOKKU!

Sanji ni lo miró, terminaba de atar la vela y sonriente se volvió para mandar algún que otro beso a sus chicas. La cara de angustia de Nami le paró el corazón durante un segundo, giró su cara y lo único que vio fue una pared gigante de agua venírsele encima.

El impacto de la gran ola hizo que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera de una bocanada por la boca, obligándole a abrirla y tragar de aquella fría agua salada. Su cabeza giraba sin control, y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos. Todo su cuerpo daba vueltas, no podía hacer nada contra aquella fuerza, notó cómo la sangre brotaba de su cabeza al chocar contra la cubierta, cómo algunas de sus costillas se partían al ser arrastrado e impactar contra la barandilla, y sintió el frío mar tragárselo hasta sus profundidades.

No se movía, no podía accionar sus piernas y nadar hasta la superficie, no podía mover los brazos y subir hasta alcanzar el aire que llenaría sus pulmones. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar cómo se hundía en el vasto océano, cómo la negrura del fondo se confundía con él y las luces de los rayos dejaban de ser visibles. Cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento se dirigió a un niño que, mucho tiempo atrás, se encontraba en su misma situación.

* * *

–¡ERO-KOKKU! 

Zoro gritó a Sanji, intentando que lo mirara y se diera cuenta de lo que se les avecinaba. Su intento fue en vano y con horror vio cómo la gran ola se cernía sobre ellos. El agua lo golpeó duramente y a punto estuvo de ser arrastrado, pero sus manos se aferraron a los cabos como si su vida dependiese de ello, y así era. Le faltaba el aire y las fuerzas se le iban, pero apretó aún más su agarre, hasta que sus manos sangraron, y se mantuvo al lado del mástil.

Su cuerpo cansado y vapuleado se levantó después de que la ola hubiera pasado y miró a todos lados con desesperación. En la cocina Robin y Nami se levantaban del suelo tras el golpe. Luffy estaba sujeto por diez manos que lo aferraban a la escalera. Chopper, temblando pero a salvo, salía de detrás de las chicas, y Ussop apareció por la cubierta de popa, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y tosiendo a causa del agua tragada.

_"No puede ser"_ Sus ojos miraban enrojecidos el mar y a sus compañeros. Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y notaba un nudo en la garganta. Corrió hasta la baranda y vio cómo un trozo había sido arrancado. Sus ojos buscaron en las negras aguas algún indicio de su compañero, pero nada se revelaba ante ellos.

–¡SANJI!– su gritó alertó a todos los demás, aún conmocionados por la sacudida. Miraron al peliverde y con pánico comprobaron cómo no había rastro del rubio en cubierta. Se apresuraron a correr a su lado.

–¿Dónde está Sanji?– Luffy, habitualmente sonriente, mantenía un gesto serio y preocupado, sus ojos miraban a Zoro impacientes. La fina lluvia que ahora caía mojaba su pelo, haciendo que mechones verdes taparan su frente normalmente despejada. Las gotas resbalaban por su cara dándole un aspecto desolado y triste. Nami llegó junto a los demás hasta sus dos compañeros y recordó sus intentos de prevenirlos. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos y gritó al mar.

–¡SANJI!

–¡Me niego a abandonar a un compañero!– dijo con seguridad el capitán. Se agarró a la baranda dispuesto a saltar al mar.

Zoro detuvo a Luffy con un brazo, lo miró, vio el llanto de Nami, las caras abatidas de sus compañeros, volvió la vista al mar, y saltó. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a un compañero.

El agua helada lo paralizó durante unos segundos, y el dolor en sus brazos y piernas se hizo más agudo, como si millones de cristales se clavaran en ellos. Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a nadar. Tenía que encontrar a aquel idiota que se dejaba arrastrar por una ola.

Miraba a derecha e izquierda, pero el mar estaba revuelto y sin el sol que alumbrase un poco las profundas aguas, era casi imposible encontrar al cocinero. Subió a la superficie para coger aire, y se giró para cerciorarse de que el barco estaba allí.

Se sumergía y volvía a salir. Cada vez el barco estaba más alejado y veía los gestos de sus compañeros, diciéndole que volviera. Como si eso fuera posible, no se iría de allí sin encontrar a aquel imbécil, y cuando lo hiciera le daría la paliza más grande de su vida. Nadie le hacía esto a él.

Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y el agua volvía a agitarse más violentamente. Tomó el máximo de aire posible y se hundió en el mar. _"No saldré de aquí sin ti. ¡SANJI!"_ El aire de sus pulmones llegaba al fin, notaba un pinchazo cada vez más fuerte en el pecho, pero seguía bajando. _"Esta vez sí que te voy a encontrar"_ se decía cada vez que volvía a sumergirse. _"Cuando te saque de aquí te voy a dar una paliza"_ repetía su cabeza. _"Como te mueras… ¡TE MATO!"_ Un pinchazo más fuerte le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, necesitaba aire. Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a subir a la superficie, lo vio. Un reflejo dorado en aquel mar negro. Su corazón saltó nervioso y sus brazos y piernas, con renovada energía, nadaron hasta aquel reflejo.

Con el pelo tapándole la cara y los brazos y piernas flotando inertes, estaba el rubio en mitad de aquel océano. Zoro agarró por la cintura su delgado cuerpo y pataleó con fuerza hasta la superficie. Su boca se abrió antes de que su cabeza hubiera salido del todo, haciéndole tragar algo de agua, tosió con fuerza y respiró como si fuera la primera vez en su vida, como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo. El dolor de su pecho disminuyó pero no se extinguió, ahí seguía, como un recordatorio de su amarga experiencia. Miró al rubio que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía un tono blanco, casi azul en su piel, los labios amoratados y su cuerpo inmóvil se apoyaba sobre Zoro.

–¡Sanji! –el peliverde cogió la pálida cara con su mano derecha y le dio unos suaves golpes en la mejilla. –¡Sanji, despierta!

El rubio seguía sin dar señales de vida y las piernas de Zoro estaban ya muy cansadas.

–¡MALDITO COCINERO! NO TE MUERAS.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sus pensamientos volaban. _"¿Qué hago ahora?"_ Se había quedado en blanco, viendo entre sus brazos el pálido rostro, pero de pronto en su mente apareció la idea. _"¡Tengo que hacer que llegue aire a sus pulmones!"_

Con su mano libre echó la cabeza rubia hacia atrás. Un nudo se le formaba en el estómago al ver así a su compañero. Entreabrió su boca y tapó su nariz. Tomó aire y se acercó a sus labios. Juntó sus bocas y pudo sentir lo suaves que eran los labios de Sanji, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que su corazón se alterase, sino lo fríos que estaban. Con decisión insufló el aire dentro de sus pulmones y se alejó a comprobar los resultados. Ningún signo de que hubiese funcionado. _"¡Mierda!"_ Volvió a tomar aire y repitió la misma operación. Tres, cuatro, seis veces y cada vez que miraba al rubio su esperanza disminuía.

–¡DESPIERTA!.¡DESPIERTA! –de sus ojos cerrados caían lágrimas de dolor, y con cada palabra su mano golpeaba el pecho del rubio, con fuerza, obligándole a que devolviera los golpes, iniciando una de sus peleas. –¡DESPIERTA, IDIOTA!.¡Aún tengo que darte una paliza! –los golpes seguían, cada vez con más fuerza, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien, le necesitaba a él.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse. Era como un gorgoteo. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo el cuerpo de Sanji sufría pequeños espasmos y el agua salía de su boca.

–¡SANJI!

El peliverde miraba incrédulo la escena. Sanji respiraba, estaba vivo. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero.

–¡Bien! Es hora de irse.

Levantó la mirada del cocinero y se giró para nadar hacia el barco. Ahora la felicidad se reflejaba en su cara, pero poco pudo disfrutar de su estado de gracia. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y su cuerpo volvió a sufrir un pinchazo al darse la vuelta y no ver el Going Merry. Desesperado braceó y giró para mirar detrás de él. Nada. No había rastro del barco. Su nerviosismo creció y su cansancio con él. Giraba desesperado, mirando cada milímetro de horizonte, para comprobar si su barco estaba. El brazo en el que descansaba Sanji le dolía horrores, y con esfuerzo cambió al rubio a su lado derecho. Ahora la dorada cabeza reposaba en su hombro.

–Dios mío. He elegido el peor sitio para perderme.

Echó otra ojeada a su espalda y vio flotando algo. Se acercó como pudo y descubrió la madera que Sanji había arrancado. Era un trozo de la barandilla del barco bastante grande, pero en el que sólo podía dejar descansando al rubio. _"Al menos descansaré el brazo"_. Dejó a Sanji tumbado de lado en la madera y se agarró a ella. El cansancio pronto venció al espadachín, quien se recostó sobre sus brazos y cayó en un inquieto sueño. Poco a poco la tormenta iba amainando y una gran luna se asomó en el cielo, iluminando las dos almas que vagaban sin rumbo en el desierto azul.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 1. **

**Por cierto, todavía me acuerdo del fic q tengo a medias y de los pendientes a alguna gente, no me olvido, y espero hacer algo ahora que enero termina y con él los exámenes!!! yujuuuu, jeje.**

**Nos vemos**

**PD: sé que hacer el boca a boca así es imposible, pero si en _Los vigilantes de la playa_ lo hacían, por qué yo no:p **

* * *


	2. Sentimiento de culpa

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Es más corto que el primero porque es la visión de los que quedan en el barco. Pensé que debía hacer este capítulo para explicar el por qué Sanji cayó al mar (es una chorrada, pero bueno, me apetecía hacerlo), por lo tanto aquí no tienen un papel protagonista Zoro y Sanji, nos centramos en el resto de la banda. A lo mejor es un poco aburrido (espero que no, ¬¬) pero tranquilos que el resto de capítulos están dedicados sólo a los otros dos :D, esto ha sido una excepción, así que no dejéis de leer la historia por eso!! jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a caritademanga (me encanta tu nick :p) por su review y a holic-san por su doble review, jeje, pobre que le han acortado el espacio para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

II

o

o

o

–¡ZORO!

El grito de Luffy se confundió con el rugido que produjo en ese mismo instante un trueno. Los dientes apretados con fuerza marcaban su mandíbula y las manos cerradas en sendos puños demostraban la desesperación que se había hecho presa del capitán del barco. Sus ojos siguieron la figura de Zoro volar hasta aterrizar en aquella pelea que tenía consigo mismo el mar, y perderse en él. Al poco tiempo su cabeza verde surgió de entre las aguas y se alejó unos metros. La tormenta seguía, los rayos surcaban el cielo como culebras nerviosas y el ensordecedor ruido de los truenos los hacía sentirse pequeños e indefensos ante aquella demostración de poder.

–¡ZORO, VUELVE! –Nami usaba sus manos de megáfono, pero aún así sus gritos se perdían en el aire. Su nerviosismo aumentaba al ver cómo las olas tapaban al peliverde, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaban de miedo. –¡ZORO!...Sanji… –sin poder aguantarlo más, sus manos taparon su rostro y ahogaron el llanto que no había sido capaz de retener.

–¡SANJI! –Chopper y Ussop gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder contener tampoco un par de lágrimas rebeldes.

Robin era la única que se mantenía callada. Su cabeza agachada y su mirada fija en el suelo. Sus puños apretados con demasiada fuerza. Pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban hasta el suelo y se mezclaban con el agua. El zozobrar del barco hacía invisibles las convulsiones de su cuerpo, y los sollozos inaudibles ya que los retenían aquellos labios mordidos con rabia.

–¡ZORO!. ¡SANJI! – Luffy andaba por toda la cubierta, mirando cada centímetro del mar y gritando a sus compañeros. Con un puñetazo rompió la maltrecha baranda y miró furioso al mar. –¡TE ODIO!. ¡DEVUÉLVELOS! –con la mano apoyada en la frente se mantuvo apoyado unos segundos en la madera, hasta que lentamente se volvió hacia la arqueóloga. –Robin.

La morena se tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto."_

–Robin. –repitió el capitán. –Fuiste tú quien me sujetó. –ante esta declaración, los ojos de Nami se abrieron con sorpresa. –Sentí muchos brazos que me agarraban. Sabiendo que venía una ola gigante y que yo podía sujetarme a la escalera… –el tono frío usado por el moreno, tan distinto al distraído y jovial usado normalmente, erizó el vello de la muchacha, que esperó el final de la frase con el corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho. –¿Por qué no agarraste a Sanji?

Chopper y Ussop dejaron de gritar y se volvieron hacia la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas. Nami miró a la joven que lloraba y temblaba de dolor y rabia, y su gesto se volvió hosco. Se acercó a la muchacha con paso firme y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a alzar su cabeza y enfrentarse a ellos.

En ese momento un rayo iluminó el turbador escenario en el que se representaba la más triste de las funciones. Todos miraban a la morena, algunos confundidos y otros con la rabia reflejándose en sus ojos. Detrás de ellos un joven peliverde se alejaba más y más en busca de su compañero, luchaba por su vida sin saber que en aquel barco se desarrollaba otra batalla distinta.

–¿Cogiste a Luffy y no a Sanji? Luffy podría haberse agarrado, pero Sanji estaba en mitad de la cubierta y no había visto la ola. ¿Por qué?. ¿POR QUÉ? –Nami gritaba y zarandeaba a la muchacha, hasta que sin poder aguantar más, se derrumbó en el suelo y tapándose la cara lloraba y gritaba por sus compañeros.

–Yo… –la voz se le quebró y sólo atinó a inclinarse en señal de perdón. –Lo siento, capitán. –aún inclinada, su mirada se elevó y miró en los ojos furiosos y tristes de Luffy. –Intenté alcanzarle, pero la lluvia y el ambiente húmedo me impidieron llegar tan lejos, me sentía demasiado débil por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue asegurar que mi capitán estuviese a salvo.

Las lágrimas rodaban libres por el rostro de la chica, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y mantenía su posición de disculpa. Una mano en su hombro hizo que levantara la vista y se encontrara con los ojos mojados de Luffy, no muy segura de si aquello era producto de la tristeza que lo embargaba o de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

–Robin…Yo también lo siento. No tengo derecho a echarte ninguna culpa, yo también me sentía débil y a lo mejor si no me hubieses cogido estaría en la misma situación que Sanji. –sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo de cubierta y añadió en un susurro –Es sólo…que necesitaba descargarme con alguien, he sido un capitán pésimo. No he sido capaz de mantener a salvo a mi cocinero y ahora…hasta el primer oficial está en el mar…

–¡Luffy! –la voz de Ussop se oyó fuerte y confiada, aunque por su rostro corrían las lágrimas. –¿Piensas dejar que tus compañeros mueran ahogados en el mar?

Luffy miró desconcertado a su amigo y al ver el brillo en sus ojos, se irguió y contestó seguro –Eso no pasará nunca. Nami¡rumbo a nuestros amigos! Chopper y Ussop, al timón. Robin, asegúrate de que todos los cabos siguen fuertemente atados. –miró el mar que se abría ante ellos y gritó –¡OS RESCATAREMOS! –Luffy vio cómo la cabeza de Zoro se volvía una vez más hacia ellos e inmediatamente se sumergía en las heladas aguas.

–¡CUIDADO!

Aquel grito de Nami les hizo recordar la terrible ola que se llevó a Sanji y todos giraron sus cabezas aterrados. Una ola se les venía encima, su altura no era ni la mitad que la anterior pero si no querían ser arrastrados se tendrían que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estaban a punto de ser engullidos, todos notaron cómo un par de brazos los agarraban.

–¿Estáis todos bien? –Luffy se sacudió el agua y avanzó hasta Robin. –Gracias. –dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a que se pusiese en pie.

–De nada, mi capitán. Es mi deber cuidar de mis compañeros. –una sincera sonrisa adornó sus labios, contagiando al moreno.

–Robin. –la voz de Nami fue un susurro apenas audible. No se atrevía a mirar a su compañera a la cara y avanzaba hacia ella con la cabeza gacha y las manos temblando nerviosas. –Siento… –su cabeza se irguió y contempló los grandes ojos azules que la miraban con una sonrisa. –Siento tanto lo que he dicho. –los ojos otra vez bañados en lágrimas no le dejaban distinguir bien la figura que tenía delante. –Te he tratado muy mal y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. No tenía ningún derecho a decirte esas cosas. Yo tampoco hice nada por ayudarle. –las manos volvieron a cubrir su rostro ahogando el llanto.

–Nami. –la joven se acercó a su amiga y agarró sus manos, descubriendo su rostro. –No es culpa de nadie, pero ojala hubiese podido llegar hasta él. Si no hubiese sido por este maldito tiempo podría haber llegado sin problemas, pero… –el abrazo de la pelinaranja la sorprendió, pero correspondió al momento al gesto, mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba la cara de ambas.

–Etto…Chicos, no es por fastidiar, pero… ¿Dónde está Zoro? –Ussop miraba nervioso el punto en el que habían visto por última vez al espadachín, pero no había ni rastro de él. Su inconfundible pelo verde no aparecía por ningún lado.

–¿Qué?

Todos se agolparon en la barandilla medio destruida y otearon el horizonte sin éxito. Zoro había desaparecido.

–Nami¿a qué esperas? Hay que ir hasta allí. –el capitán aceptó su puesto con más seriedad que nunca y ordenó la partida inmediata.

El barco avanzaba muy lentamente, tanto que los tripulantes estaban desesperados.

–Aaagggg. ¡Vamos, vamos! Nami¿por qué no vamos más deprisa?. ¡Izad las velas! –gritó Luffy.

–¿Eres idiota?. ¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Qué nos hundamos? La tormenta todavía es fuerte, pero tranquilízate, dentro de poco amainará y podremos aumentar la velocidad. –razonó la pelinaranja.

Luffy se mantenía agarrado a la barandilla, apretando tanto sus manos que la madera dio varios crujidos de protesta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y escrutaban el mar mientras de su boca salía algún que otro improperio hacia éste, retándolo a que les hiciese algo a sus amigos. –Juro que si algo les pasa, bajaré y te daré tantos puñetazos que no vas a saber si vas o vienes, y si con eso no te basta, te beberé hasta dejarte ¡SECO!

* * *

**El próximo capítulo tendrá como protagonistas a Zoro y Sanji, descubriremos qué les ha pasado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer (y si dejáis review tb os lo agradeceré, jeje)**

**Nos vemos :D **


	3. La playa

**Hola! **

**Aquí está el capítulo 3. A ver cómo les han ido las cosas a nuestra pareja. **

**Muchas gracias caritademanga y shinigamiyaoi por vuestras reviews :D**

* * *

III 

-

-

-

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza hizo que se despertase. Notaba todo su cuerpo entumecido, dolorido y cansado. Otro golpe. Abrió los ojos y la luz del sol lo cegó. Se colocó la mano a modo de visera y volvió a abrirlos. Esta vez el golpe fue en la base del cráneo. Se giró rabioso y la pequeña gaviota se quedó quieta, mirándolo expectante. El resoplido del peliverde hizo que despegase el vuelo y se elevase hasta desaparecer.

–¿Dónde…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando recordó el barco, la tormenta y…

–¡SANJI!

Se levantó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, era una sensación casi dolorosa. Miró hacia el mar y a unos metros de él, lo vio. Tirado boca arriba en la arena, con las olas acunándolo y una gaviota hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Zoro corrió hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado. La gaviota siguió los pasos de su compañera y abandonó a la pareja. El espadachín suspiró aliviado al comprobar cómo el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba con normalidad. Apartó el pelo que cubría su cara y contempló su rostro. Pequeños arañazos, y magulladuras, pero nada importante. Se incorporó un poco para poder coger a Sanji y llevarlo hasta un lugar seco, pero cuando puso su mano en el cuello del otro, vio una mancha roja.

La sangre manaba de una pequeña brecha en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del cocinero. Sin esperar más, se quitó su camiseta y la mojó en el mar, intentó con ella limpiar la herida de Sanji y apretándola con fuerza contra la cabeza del otro, lo cogió en brazos y avanzó tierra adentro.

–Creo que aquí estará bien. –se dijo mientras colocaba al rubio a la sombra de un árbol.

Miró a derecha e izquierda y tan sólo la blanca arena se distinguía. A sus espaldas tenían una especie de selva, inmensos árboles tapaban los rayos del sol, haciéndola ver más tenebrosa de lo que realmente era. Se oía el cantar de los pájaros, y la brisa mecía las ramas, haciendo que su sonido también se uniera al piar.

Clavó la vista en el horizonte. La línea se distorsionaba y cielo y mar se unían hasta ser imposible distinguir uno de otro. Pero Zoro no se detuvo a mirar la inmensidad del océano, ni la belleza del cielo después de una gran tormenta. Lo que buscaba con ansias era la pequeña carabela en la que viajaban.

–Mierda…mierda.

Giraba la cabeza con rabia y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–¡Mierda!

Poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar donde había despertado, avanzaba por la costa sin apartar la vista del mar, esperando que de pronto aquella curiosa calavera con un sombrero de paja apareciera delante de él. Nada.

Una hora después se dio por vencido y dio la vuelta. Había seguido la costa sin despegarse ni un metro por miedo a perderse, y esperaba que así hubiera sido.

Con el sol en su cénit, Zoro caminaba por las ardientes arenas, las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y su pecho, y delante de él las imágenes se volvían borrosas y desfiguradas. Siguió caminando bajo el abrasador sol, sin ser muy consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo o de si había llegado ya al lugar donde reposaba Sanji e incluso se había pasado.

Una imagen distinta de la blanca arena se reveló ante él. Unos metros más adelante, al borde de la selva, una figura se tambaleaba. Entrecerró los ojos para fijar su vista y en cuanto distinguió el delgado cuerpo de Sanji echó a correr.

–Pero¿en qué estás pensando? –Zoro llegó hasta él y lo cogió antes de que cayera a la arena.

Un quejido salió de la boca del otro y con dificultad volvió su vista hasta el peliverde.

–Zoro…

–Vamos, túmbate. Mira que eres tonto. –Zoro lo ayudó a acostarse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

El rubio giró su cara hacia él. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho pero cogió fuerzas y le preguntó.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Zoro bufó, acomodó la camiseta debajo de la cabeza de Sanji y después se secó el sudor con la mano.

–Que estamos perdidos.

Sanji miró con curiosidad a su compañero, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

–¿De qué coño te estás riendo? –el mal humor de Zoro iba en aumento, y estaba conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo al cocinero.

Sanji dejó de reír y suspiró, todavía sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. –Es que se te ve tan enfadado y creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado a perderte.

–Serás…

Zoro mandó el puñetazo al hombro del muchacho y vio cómo Sanji hacía una mueca de dolor.

–¡Cuidado, marimo!.¿No ves que tengo el cuerpo molido? –el rubio se tocó el pecho y añadió. –Creo que me he roto varias costillas.

–Además tienes una raja en la cabeza. –comentó Zoro señalando la camiseta debajo de él.

Sanji miró a Zoro y le hizo una mueca de fastidio. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se incorporó, no sin antes morderse los labios para no dejar salir un gemido de dolor.

–¿Qué haces, idiota? –Zoro abrió los ojos sin entender, pero antes de que el otro pudiera sentarse hizo presión en su pecho y volvió a dejarlo tumbado.

–¡JODER!.¿No te he dicho que me he roto las costillas? –el rubio apretaba los dientes con fuerza y mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

Las mejillas de Zoro se colorearon de vergüenza y dejó salir un susurrado "Lo siento" antes de volver a alzar la voz y recriminar al otro.

–Te lo mereces por imbécil. Si tan malo estás deberías quedarte tumbado. –le echaba en cara enfadado. Las muecas de dolor del otro lo estaban volviendo loco y cada una le producía un pinchazo en el pecho.

El rubio abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–¿Qué mierda te importa?.¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? –apartó la mirada dolido, pero añadió más suavemente. –De todas formas sólo quería sentarme. Estoy incómodo aquí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sintió cómo las manos de Zoro lo cogían por los brazos y lo izaban, dejándolo sentado en la arena pero con la espalda apoyada al árbol.

Lo miró a los ojos, pero éstos miraban fijamente la arena. Tal vez había sido muy duro en sus palabras pero le dolía el comportamiento del otro, y lo peor era que no sabía muy bien por qué, las peleas, los insultos…no es que quisiera que eso parase, de vez en cuando venía bien un poco de acción para desentumecerse, y alguna discusión para mantener las neuronas activas ante las réplicas, pero también le hubiera gustado alguna conversación sin gritos, alguna broma sin doble sentido…Sacudió la cabeza, eso no pasaría, y ahora estaba extrañado ante la repentina preocupación del espadachín.

–Gracias.

Zoro gruñó a modo de respuesta, se levantó y recogió la camiseta que había servido a Sanji para taponar su herida. Bajo la mirada curiosa del rubio, se dirigió al mar y allí la lavó, antes de salir del agua, la partió en tiras de unos diez centímetros y tras volver a enjuagarlas, regresó hasta los árboles.

Se arrodilló delante de Sanji y esta vez sí, mirando directamente a sus ojos le dijo.

–Ahora te vas a estar quieto, callado y sin molestarme. Voy a vendarte el pecho.

Sin esperar respuesta empezó a atar las puntas de las tiras hasta hacer una larga. Cuando hubo terminado la dejó sobre una piedra y se acercó más a Sanji. El rubio seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y curiosidad. Pero cuando las manos de Zoro se posaron en su pecho, el calor subió a sus mejillas, tintándolas de un gracioso color rojizo.

Fue desabrochando los botones uno a uno, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Al terminar, apartó la camisa de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. En aquel momento el tiempo se había detenido para el rubio. Sus ojos estaban presos de los del peliverde y sentía sus fuertes manos en su delicado pecho, poco le importaban ya los dolores, lo único que le importaban eran esos ojos y esas manos, esa boca entreabierta que parecía pedirle algo.

–¿Piensas estirar los brazos para sacarte la camisa o te vas a quedar ahí embobado todo el día?

La voz del peliverde puso otra vez el tiempo a correr, y las mejillas del rubio a arder. Agachó la cabeza y estiró un brazo, ayudándose del otro para retirar la camisa. Zoro también ayudaba pero ante el enrojecimiento del rubio, una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en su boca.

–Creo que el golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado más tonto de lo que estabas. Mira que ahora ponerte rojo porque te toco¿a ver si te voy a gustar?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una potente patada lo lanzó a la arena y un furibundo rubio lo miraba ya de pie, resollando por el esfuerzo y sujetándose el pecho con una mano. Sus pensamientos volaban y rebotaban sin sentido en su mente. _"Por qué… ¿por qué me he puesto rojo?__ Tiene razón, __he debido golpearme la cabeza muy fuerte." _Lleno de rabia escupió las palabras cargadas de veneno.

–¡MUÉRETE GILIPOLLAS! Ni se te ocurra volver a decir una idiotez igual. ¿A quién le iba a gustar un antisocial, estúpido, bestia, incapaz de querer a nadie? Antes muerto.

El peliverde, todavía tirado en la arena, miraba con odio al rubio, y levantándose con lentitud, dirigió sus pasos hacia él. Llegó hasta su altura y miró el cuerpo encogido que tenía delante, el rubio se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Sin decir una palabra descargó su puño en la cara que lo miraba furiosa.

Sanji cayó con un quejido de dolor a la arena, intentó ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba arrodillado, notó cómo lo sujetaban por los hombros y lo levantaban. Su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Zoro, la mirada del espadachín hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Intentó soltarse pero estaba muy débil y sus cuerpos tan pegados que tampoco podía usar sus piernas.

–Zo…

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca cuando otro puñetazo cayó sobre él. Esta vez en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y dejando un hilo de sangre corriendo por la boca. Su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre el pecho del peliverde, y su mirada se nubló hasta no poder distinguir nada y caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**No sé yo cómo van a acabar estos dos si estando como están se dan de tortas, ains. En fin, gracias por leer. El próximo dentro de 15 días, si es q esto le gusta a alguien ¬¬**

* * *


	4. Mi arrepentimiento y tu torpeza

**Hola!!!! **

**Muuuuchas gracias por las reviews de caritademanga, shinigamiyaoi y Holic-san:DDDD soy feliz!!! jajajaja. **

**Espero que este capi tb os guste, aunque hay una parte que no sé si se entenderá bien, mmm, espero q sí, es q me los imagino haciendo unas cosas q claro, cuesta imaginar, jajaja.**

**A disfrutar!!!**

**(por cierto, en el título del capi es q me apetecía nombrar la falta de orientación de Zoro, jiji, así q se supone q la frase está dicha por Sanji :D) **

* * *

IV

o

o

o

Sanji se desmoronó sobre Zoro. La cara de éste no cambió un ápice, el odio con el que había mirado al rubio seguía allí, aunque por sus gestos nadie diría que lo sentía de verdad. Sí que había golpeado a su compañero hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ahora lo sujetaba por la estrecha cintura y con cuidado deslizaba su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Lo dejó tumbado en la arena, la cabeza ladeada hacia Zoro, los brazos lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus piernas extendidas. Zoro relajó su rostro al ver el subir y bajar de su pecho, y con cada aliento del rubio, una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara.

Zoro recogió la venda hecha a partir de su camiseta y comenzó a pasarla alrededor del pecho de Sanji, sujetándola firmemente. Al tocar el delgado pecho de Sanji notó lo caliente que estaba, miró su cara y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas. Frunció el ceño y alargó una mano hasta retirar su flequillo y tocar su frente.

–¡Joder! Estás ardiendo. No das más que problemas, maldito cocinero.

El gesto de Sanji se endureció, y aunque todavía inconsciente, unas casi ininteligibles palabras salieron de su boca. Lo único que el peliverde entendió fue "Estúpido marimo".

El espadachín arrugó el gesto y contestó –Idiota. –ahora que su compañero estaba inconsciente podía ganar la pequeña batalla de insultos y darse el lujo de tener la última palabra.

Terminó de vendar su pecho y cogió la camisa azul de Sanji. Se levantó y se acercó a la orilla. Cuando volvió la colocó sobre su frente, y un quejido salió de los labios del cocinero ante el repentino cambio de temperatura.

–'Tsk, tengo que estar de niñera. No sabes hacer nada o ¿qué?

Estaba nervioso, lo había estado desde que una ola arrastrara a Sanji al mar, y ese sentimiento no abandonaba su cuerpo. Notaba el estómago revuelto, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y su corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal. _"Ya vale__, deja de temblar. Est__á __bien y sólo hay que esperar a que vengan a por nosotros. ¡Para de temblar!"_

Decidido a hacer salir ese malestar de su ser, se levantó y mirando a su alrededor se acercó hasta la piedra más grande que encontró. Al izarla notó que no era nada comparado con sus pesas pero más valía eso que estar sentado mirando al estúpido cocinero. Fue hasta el mar y colocándose contra las olas comenzó a levantar la pesada piedra.

* * *

Un gruñido salió de sus labios al recobrar la consciencia. El dolor en el pecho no había menguado, al contrario, ahora parecía que le estuviesen arrancando la carne de los huesos. Abrió los ojos, dejándolos entreabiertos. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, no vio a Zoro. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretando la arena entre sus dedos, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Un gemido ahogado fue lo único que logró escapar de su boca. Al sentarse notó cómo algo caía en su regazo. Miró y comprobó que era su camisa, estaba algo mojada y hecha un ovillo.

–…cuatrocientos veinticinco, cuatrocientos veintiséis, cuatrocientos veintisiete,…

Una voz llegó a sus oídos. De espaldas a él, mirando el mar y levantando una enorme roca, estaba el peliverde.

Cogió su camisa y la apretó en su puño. _"Es el momento de ponerse en pie, ir hasta ese hombre de las cavernas y humillarse por todas las cosas que le has dicho. ¡Ánimo, Sanji!" _ En cuanto intentó levantarse se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, y algo le decía que la segunda parte era incluso peor.

Ayudándose del árbol, del suelo, de la piedra de su izquierda y sobre todo de su orgullo, pudo por fin sostenerse sobre sus pies. Arrastrándolos en la arena, dejando un surco en el camino, llegó hasta la orilla del mar.

–…cuatrocientos sesenta, cuatrocientos sesenta y uno,…

El sudor recorría su espalda morena, bajaba desde su cuello, paseaba por sus amplios hombros. Los brazos levantaban la gran roca, demostrando su fuerza, los músculos se tensaban, mostrando su potencia.

Sanji, mirando al suelo, cogió aire para comenzar su intento de disculpa pero antes de que cualquier incoherencia saliera de sus labios, la grave voz de Zoro lo detuvo.

–Si abres la boca para decir alguna otra gilipollez, te la rompo.

Con la boca entreabierta y una expresión de sorpresa, Sanji miraba la espalda de Zoro, mientras éste volvía a su entrenamiento. La cerró y deslizó su mirada del espadachín al suelo. Las olas mojaban sus zapatos, llenándolos de arena al irse, y limpiándolos cuando regresaban.

–Lo sé. –un pececillo luchaba contra las olas. –Sient…

–Tenemos que encontrar algo de comida antes de que anochezca. Después de la tormenta no nos quedan muchas fuerzas, y de momento no creo que el Merry vaya a aparecer.

Zoro dejó la piedra a un lado, salpicando de agua su pecho, y girándose, encaró a Sanji. Los ojos negros de ambos se miraron intensamente, los de Sanji con sorpresa, los de Zoro con entendimiento ante las palabras silenciosas del otro.

–Vamos.

Pasó a su lado y golpeó suavemente su hombro. Sanji, todavía mirando al mar, asintió.

–Pero será mejor que yo vaya delante y que no te separes. Eres capaz de perderte. –se giró y siguió los pasos del otro.

–¿Quién?. ¿Yo? Más te vale a ti no separarte, con lo debilucho que eres seguro que te quedas solo y tengo que ir a salvarte el culo. Otra vez. –añadió mordazmente, pero aminorando el paso para que el otro pudiera alcanzarlo.

–Serás…–Sanji llegó hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano.

–¿Eso pretendía ser un puñetazo? Pegas como una nena. –Zoro sonrió burlón, manteniendo el paso de Sanji mientras llegaban al filo de la selva.

–Espadachín de mierda. Te patearé el culo.

–Ja, ni en tus mejores sueños, cocinerucho.

–Como este cocinerucho no se haga cargo de ti mientras estemos aquí, te mueres. De eso no te quepa la menor duda. –dijo lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a Zoro.

–No te creas tan importante, cejas raras. No te necesito para nada. –y con desdén miró hacia otro lado, apretando un poco el paso y dejando a Sanji atrás.

–Zoro.

El peliverde hizo oídos sordos a su compañero.

–Zoro. –la voz de Sanji sonaba harta.

Zoro se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido al rubio. –Ahora¿qué?

Sanji extendió el brazo y señaló hacia su izquierda. –Es por aquí.

La cara de Zoro se puso roja y en su frente pareció una vena pulsante al gritar. –¿Y tú como mierda sabes eso?

Sanji apoyó la mano en la cadera. –Es imposible que puedas pasar por esas zarzas. Además parece que detrás hay un bonito terraplén. Pero si don Puedo-Hacer-Cualquier-Cosa-Yo-Solo cree que puede, pues adelante, yo esperaré a recoger tu cadáver y explicarle a Luffy por qué su tozudo primer oficial se lanzó por el precipicio a través de los espinos... ¡PORQUE ES IDIOTA! Ahora sígueme y consigamos algo para comer, con tanta discusión se nos va a hacer de noche. –sin esperar contestación, comenzó a andar por la especie de sendero que había a su izquierda.

Zoro deseó que las miradas pudiesen matar, pero sin más réplica siguió al cocinero, eso sí, murmurando insultos y maldiciones.

* * *

–Coge esa de la derecha. ¡NO, IDIOTA!.¡TU OTRA DERECHA! –Sanji señalaba y gritaba al espadachín.

Zoro, subido en un árbol seguía como podía las indicaciones del rubio.

–Si te explicases mejor no nos tiraríamos años para coger cuatro frutas de mierda. –con una mano sujetándose al tronco, y la otra estirada lo máximo posible, mascullaba las palabras entre los dientes apretados.

–Si no fueses tan idiota ya tendríamos un fuego encendido en la playa y la panza llena. –soltó un bufido y miró a su alrededor. Vio un árbol con unas extrañas frutas no muy altas. –Mientras intentas ganarle a esa fruta, yo voy a coger estas.

Llegó hasta el árbol y estiró el brazo para alcanzar una de las frutas verdes que colgaban de allí. Al estirarlo una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara. Respiró hondo y se estiró un poco más. Después de varias horas caminando por aquella jungla y peleando sin parar con Zoro, estaba exhausto, notaba cómo un sudor frío recorría su frente, cómo las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y cómo su vista poco a poco había ido empeorando, hasta ver las formas un tanto borrosas. Por fin, con un último esfuerzo que le costó un quejido, cogió la jugosa fruta.

–Esto ya está. Tenemos la camisa llena y está anocheciendo. Es mejor que nos vayamos. –Zoro bajó del árbol y echó los frutos que había recolectado a la camisa de Sanji, la cual habían atado hasta formar una especie de bolsa. –¡Cocinerucho! Que te estoy hablan…

Se giró y vio a Sanji apoyado en el tronco del árbol, estaba encorvado y respiraba rápidamente.

–¡Oi, Sanji!. ¿Estás bien?

Zoro se acercó a su compañero, pero al ponerle la mano en el hombro e inclinarse un poco para mirarlo, el cuerpo de Sanji se desplomó.

–¡OI!

Con la camisa en una mano, lo único que pudo hacer para que el rubio no cayera al suelo fue cogerlo por la cintura y pegarlo a él.

–¡Sanji!

Soltó la camisa en el suelo y cogió con las dos manos a Sanji, haciendo que se quedara frente a él. Tenía la cara pálida, y el sudor no solo bañaba su frente, sino que caía por toda la cara.

–'Tsk. ¿A quién se le ocurre estar tanto tiempo de pie con los huesos rotos?

Con cuidado se cargó el cuerpo de Sanji al hombro izquierdo y con la otra mano cogió la fruta recogida.

–Vamos a la playa. –el peliverde se giró y miró a ambos lados y decantándose por la derecha comenzó a caminar.

Suponía que llevaba más de media hora vagando por la maldita selva. El mal humor lo embargaba y el peso de Sanji se hacía cada vez más pesado. Se detuvo contra un árbol y afianzó su carga, sacando un leve quejido del rubio. Miró a su hombro izquierdo con odio y se puso otra vez en marcha.

–¡Cállate! Esto es por tu culpa. Si no te hubieras caído nada de est...– su voz falló al notar cómo su pie derecho resbalaba por la tierra, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para girar hasta quedar otra vez de cara al árbol en el que se había apoyado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el aire se negaba a entrar por sus pulmones. Giró la cabeza para ver el precipicio que se abría detrás de él y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Movió el pie derecho e intentó dar un paso para alejarse de allí, pero la insegura tierra a sus pies volvió a moverse y estaba vez fue la sensación de vacío la que lo dejó sin palabras. Cayó al suelo y notó cómo sus pies quedaban suspendidos en el aire. Mientras se precipitaba al vacío estiró los brazos y como pudo, con la mano izquierda se aferró a una raíz, mientras que la derecha, cargada con la camisa, sólo pudo arañar la tierra. En su hombro, Sanji se resbalaba. Se apretó contra la pared y aprisionó el cuerpo del rubio entre la tierra y el suyo, pero la tierra se desmoronaba y el inconsciente Sanji cada vez estaba más abajo. Dobló la rodilla y la clavó en la pared, Sanji quedó atrapado entre ésta, con sus dos piernas a ambos lados, el cuerpo de Zoro y la tierra de detrás. Tras unos segundos frenéticos, Zoro se quedó quieto, comprobando que, al menos por ahora, estaban seguros.

–¡SANJI! DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL.

El rubio giró la cabeza y la dejó apoyada contra la de Zoro.

–¡SANJI!

Por fin el rubio abrió los ojos.

–No hace falta que me chilles en el oído. ¿Qu…–cuando los enfocó en la cara del peliverde, su expresión cambió a una de horror. –¿¿¿QUÉ COJONES HACES, IDIOTA??? –Empezó a removerse intentando alejarse del espadachín.

–Para. –la voz de Zoro sonó cansada. Sanji, sin hacer el menor caso, siguió con su forcejeo. –¡PARA!

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos y miraron al peliverde interrogantes.

–Como te sigas moviendo nos vamos a caer por el precipicio, idiota.

Sanji lo miró sin entender. –¿Qué precipicio? –Apartó su cara de la de Zoro y miró hacia abajo. Sus brazos se apresuraron a enredarse en el cuello del otro, y su cuerpo se pegó al de Zoro con miedo. –¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AL BORDE DE UN MALDITO PRECIPICIO?

La cara de Zoro reflejó hastío. –¿Quieres que te lo explique ahora o mejor luego?

Rojo de ira, el rubio intentó pegarle una patada, pero cuando intentó mover sus piernas notó que estaban flotando en el aire. Miró hacia abajo y se vio sentado en la rodilla de Zoro. –Tienes tu rodilla en mi entrepierna.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Zoro de enrojecer, pero esta vez de vergüenza. –Eh…Yo…–Miró con ira al rubio y cambió su tono a uno agresivo. –¿Hubieras preferido caerte? Ahora cállate y sube.

Hizo un mohín pero sin esperar ninguna otra palabra, Sanji colocó sus brazos en los hombros de Zoro y se apoyó en ellos. Se levantó e intentando no hacer mucha fuerza en Zoro, con un pie en su rodilla y otro pegado a la pared, se aferró al borde. Al intentar izarse con los brazos, el dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable y dejó salir un grito.

–¡JODER!

Zoro lo miraba desde abajo, la mano derecha se le resbalaba de la tierra, pero no quería gritarle a su compañero, los gestos de dolor de su cara ya eran suficientes.

Con un último esfuerzo, logró subir a tierra firme. Ahí se quedó, intentando recobrar el aliento.

–Bonitas vistas, pero¿podrías ayudarme ahora que tú estás a salvo? –dijo Zoro con sorna.

De espaldas a él, con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo y respirando dificultosamente, Sanji miró por encima del hombro al espadachín.

–Sabía que te gustaba mi culo. –se levantó y agarró con fuerza la mano de Zoro.

Al fin, con unas cuantas maldiciones, bastantes insultos, algún que otro golpe y mucho esfuerzo, los dos lograron estar en suelo firme, tumbados en la tierra, y respirando fuertemente. Tras unos segundos, Zoro se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Sanji.

–Vamos.

Sanji lo miró y cogió con resignación la mano que le tendía.

–Marimo, sin mí no eres nadie. –dijo ya de pie. Dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros y tropezó, estiró la mano para agarrarse a un árbol pero un brazo fuerte lo sujetó por la cintura. Con sorpresa miró a Zoro.

–Y tú sin mí tampoco.

Y así, sonrojados y silenciosos, llegaron hasta la playa.

* * *

**:D**

**Es q son tan monos, jajajaja. **

**Mi duda es¿se ha entendido lo del precipicio? **

**Nos vemos, gracias por leer :D**


	5. Separación

**Hola!!!**

**Pff, estoy más liada... así q este capi es algo corto :( ,después intentaré recompensarlo.**

**Gracias a caritademanga por su revi:D me encantó! da gusto contestar esas revis y charlar un rato, jeje.**

**Lo pongo un día antes de lo pensado porq me voy de vacaciones!!! viva!!! jeje, y no quería tardar otra semana en ponerlo, así q... aquí está**

**Espero que os guste!!! (aunq soy mala y borde, pero weno, ya se arreglará todo...digo yo) **

* * *

V

-

-

-

Despacio y torpemente, avanzaron hasta el árbol que había servido de apoyo a Sanji horas atrás.

–Vamos, descansa, que muerto no me sirves para nada.

Sanji entornó los ojos con odio al mirar al espadachín, pero se mordió la lengua y se tragó su respuesta, ya que en el camino de vuelta a la playa, él había sido quien había aguantado casi todo su peso, ayudándolo a caminar y sin lanzar ni una queja.

Cuando ya estaba sentado en la arena, Zoro dejó la camisa con la fruta a su lado.

–Voy a buscar algo de madera para hacer un fuego, si no esta noche nos helaremos. –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

–Vale, pero no te alejes mucho, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte porque te has perdido. –contestó Sanji con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin ni siquiera girarse, Zoro levantó su mano derecha y alzó el dedo corazón.

–Que te den. –dijo acompañando el gesto.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Zoro apareció delante del cocinero. Entre sus brazos llevaba la madera que había recogido, pero el montón era tan grande que le tapaba incluso la cabeza.

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco y le espetó:

–¿Crees que vamos a quemar toda la isla? Pensaba que ibas a recoger unos palitos, no árboles enteros.

Zoro abrió sus brazos y dejó caer todos los troncos.

–Así ya no hay que ir otra vez, estúpido.

–Lo que tú digas. Yo he hecho algo más interesante. –Sanji se giró hacia el montoncito de frutas de su derecha. –Estas son las frutas que se pueden comer, las otras… –se volvió a su izquierda y vio a Zoro agachado en el montón, con uno de los frutos en la boca, el jugo chorreándole por la barbilla y una mueca de asco en la cara.–…esas están asquerosas.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

–Podías avisar antes. –dijo todavía con los ojos entrecerrados y moviendo la lengua contra su paladar.

–Te lo estaba diciendo, pero eres un bárbaro y te has lanzado a por la comida sin más. –Sanji cogió una de las frutas de la derecha y se la tendió a Zoro. –Toma, ésta te quitará el sabor.

Poco a poco la cara de Zoro volvió a su estado natural, pero el jugo de las frutas seguía resbalando por su barbilla.

–Si cuando digo que eres un animal, lo digo por algo. –Sanji, como un acto reflejo, cogió la camisa y la llevó hasta la cara de Zoro, limpiando suavemente su rostro.

El gesto sólo duró unos segundos, cuando Sanji miró los ojos sorprendidos de Zoro se le cortó la respiración. Intentando disimular su gesto y para evitar a toda costa que Zoro viera su cara sonrojada, arrojó con violencia la camisa al rostro del otro y le gritó:

–Así que ve a lavarte, y de paso lavas la camisa que mira cómo se ha puesto con la fruta.

Zoro apartó la ropa de su cara y todavía conmocionado miró a Sanji, pero éste había girado la cabeza hacia el otro montón de fruta y el pelo cubría la mitad izquierda, impidiendo ver su cara.

Se levantó y sin decir una palabra fue hasta la orilla. _"¿Me estaba…limpiando?" _Meneó la cabeza negativamente. _"Ha sido sin querer, él es así, un maldito maniático de la limpieza." _Y sin querer pensar mucho más en esos momentos tan embarazosos se zambulló en el agua.

_"Pero¿qué cojones me pasa? Estaba limpiándole la cara¡joder!. ¡Limpiándosela! Necesito un cigarro. Necesito un paquete entero." _Sanji rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miró confundido hacia ellos al no encontrar lo que buscaba. _"No me jodas…"_ Insistió pero fue inútil, en sus bolsillos no había nada, ni rastro de cigarrillos ni de mechero. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, y gritó con furia.

–¡JODER!

Zoro acababa de salir a la superficie y al oír el grito de Sanji se giró asustado, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho. Vio a Sanji con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en el árbol y enfocando al cielo. Echó a correr olvidándose la camisa en el agua. En menos de tres segundos estaba al lado del rubio, intentando recuperar su pulso y con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

–¿Qué pasa?. ¿Estás bien? –su voz sonó más preocupada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sanji abrió los ojos, y bajó su cara hasta enfocar al histérico peliverde que tenía arrodillado delante de él, respirando aceleradamente, con el agua resbalando por su pelo, y por su torso desnudo. El rubio, Intentando disimular una sonrisa nerviosa, puso la mano en su cara, tapando su boca, y dejando entrever sus ojos a través de los dedos.

–Vamos, di. ¿Qué coño pasa? –Zoro se estaba desesperando, y los gestos del rubio no ayudaban.

–Pues…que…

–¿Qué?.¿Qué?

–No tengo cigarrillos. –Sanji apartó por fin su mano y sonrió ampliamente al ver todas las emociones por las que iba pasando Zoro.

De la incomprensión, al estupor, de la rabia, a la ira, pasando por el odio, el coraje, la furia, la cólera y llegando a un arrebato de violencia. Cogió el brazo de Sanji con tanta fuerza que éste pensó que llegaría a partírselo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que ese grito de dolor por el que casi me da un puto infarto era por unos malditos cigarros? –acercó su cara roja de ira hasta la pálida de Sanji, la cual había perdido todo rastro de alegría, dejando ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre. –¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

El miedo de ver a Zoro en ese estado duró lo que el orgullo de Sanji tardó en aflorar. Cogió la muñeca que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y la apartó con fuerza.

–No tengo la culpa de que seas un imbécil, y que pienses que todo el mundo está en peligro. Y aunque lo estuviera sé cuidarme solito, no necesito que un idiota con serrín por cerebro esté detrás de mí todo el rato.

Zoro resopló furioso y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Sanji.

Era la segunda vez aquel día que no pudo evitar el golpe. Miró desde el suelo a Zoro, y con chulería pasó la lengua por sus labios, recogiendo las gotas de sangre que manaban de ellos.

La adrenalina que lo inundaba por la pelea, le hizo olvidarse de sus huesos rotos, y de su creciente fiebre, y con un potente derechazo mandó a Zoro a la arena. Zoro reaccionó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a Sanji de levantarse, lo cogió de la cintura y lo aprisionó contra el suelo con su cuerpo.

–Cocinero de mierda, te juro que te mataría si no fuera porque Luffy me estaría sermoneando el resto de mi vida. –siseó Zoro a horcajadas sobre él y manteniendo las dos muñecas de Sanji contra la arena.

Sanji forcejeó contra el agarre de Zoro, pero fue inútil, notaba cómo la fiebre subía y el dolor se hacía más agudo, así que el único ataque posible era escupir sus palabras con el mayor veneno posible.

–Cada día estoy más convencido que sin Luffy tú no sabrías hacer nada.–las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar. –Sólo vales para obedecer. Sólo sirves de matón. –no podía detenerse. Sus labios formaban las palabras antes de que las pensara. –Sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada. Eres un objeto, y los objetos…–hizo una pausa y remató venenoso.– …se reemplazan.

La expresión en la cara de Zoro dejó de ser agresiva para convertirse en una vacía, si las palabras le habían afectado o no, no se reflejaba en su rostro. Soltó las muñecas de Sanji y se apartó de él. Sin hacer ningún comentario recogió algunas de las frutas del suelo.

Sanji, todavía en la arena aunque un poco incorporado, lo miraba nervioso. Jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a decir semejantes palabras a un amigo, porque a pesar de todo lo dicho, él lo consideraba eso, un amigo, un compañero en quien confiar y a quien respetar, si no en su vida diaria ya que era casi imposible convivir con él, sí en el campo de batalla, cuando se compenetraban a la perfección, cuando una sola mirada decía tanto. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, tragó con fuerza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin darle tiempo a nada, Zoro se fue.

Se fue sin mirar a Sanji, sin decirle ni una palabra, sin dejar que él la dijese. Se fue y lo dejó con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, con las mejillas coloreadas por la fiebre y con la respiración entrecortada.

–Zo…Zoro. –murmuró Sanji.

El cielo se oscureció y nubes negras se cernieron sobre la isla.

–Zoro. –el susurro de Sanji apenas salió de sus labios.

La fina lluvia empezó a mojar el pelo rubio de Sanji, quien al notar el frío del agua despertó de su letargo, se levantó y sin contener las lágrimas gritó a la vez que un trueno anunciaba una gran tormenta.

–¡ZORO!

Giró su cara y miró a su espalda, pero ya se había alejado demasiado y no veía al cocinero. Por un instante le había parecido oír su nombre.

* * *

**Perdón si hay algun error, pero no lo he revisado mucho. Por cierto, Sanji está horrible aquí, pero no se me ocurrió nada más :( , ya lo apañaré ;p, y a Zoro lo adoro:D, y eso q Sanji me tira más, mmm, cosas de mi mente extraña. **

**Nos vemos **


	6. Problemas

**Hola!! hoy soy un poquito más feliz q otros días porq...HOY ES MI CUMPLE!! JAJAJA, estáis todos invitados!! de momento voy poniendo las bebidas y el aperitivo, cojed lo q queráis ;)  
**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y muchas gracias tb a caritademanga y karo-andromeda por sus revis, :d me encantaron, las amenazas tb, jajajaja.**

**Espero que este capi os guste, he terminado de revisarlo por enésima vez ahora mismo, creo q hay cosas q si ocurriesen en one piece se solucionarían de otra manera, ya veréis (lo diré en las notas finales, no quiero poner spoilers de mi propio fic O.o), pero como quería que esto se liase un poquito más, ha sido así, hm.**

**A disfrutar!!**

* * *

VI

Sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros, intentando en vano hacer llevar algo de calor a su malherido cuerpo. Hecho un ovillo, Sanji se refugiaba apoyado en el árbol donde lo había dejado Zoro, el agua corría por su rostro, y mechones de su rubio cabello se pegaban a su piel. Su pecho desnudo, únicamente cubierto por las improvisadas vendas, tiritaba incontroladamente, al igual que todo su cuerpo. En un intento de no dejar escapar el poco calor que le quedaba, apretó sus piernas contra él, mas sus costillas rotas le impedían el contacto y lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse en sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Su triste mirada se dirigió al mar, donde todo había comenzado, de donde lo había sacado Zoro. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, y un rayo iluminó su silueta, su bello rostro enmarcado por su pelo mojado, sus ojos entornados y el delgado cuerpo estremeciéndose. Desde que su compañero lo había dejado, no se había movido de allí, solamente se había levantado para sentarse al lado del árbol. La tormenta no estaba ayudando a su estado, y cada vez se notaba más y más cansado. Vio el último rayo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Zoro se mantenía sentado en el suelo, con brazos y piernas cruzados, los ojos cerrados, meditando. Estaba debajo de un gran árbol muy tupido y la lluvia apenas traspasaba por sus hojas. Sentía el agua caer a su alrededor, la incómoda humedad, oía el ruido ensordecedor de los truenos, y a través de sus párpados se colaba la luz de los rayos. Todo eso era ignorado por el peliverde, todos sus sentidos estaban en esos momentos con un rubio enfermo. Las maldiciones se entremezclaban como las gotas de agua que rodaban por las hojas con la preocupación por su compañero. Pensaba si el rubio se habría movido siquiera de allí, si habría comido alguna de las frutas que había dejado, si se habría resguardado de la lluvia o si se habría desmayado por su estado y ahora mismo estaría a punto de morir congelado.

–Idiota.

Se levantó como un resorte y pisando con fuerza los restos de fruta salió de su pequeño resguardo y corrió rumbo al cocinero.

* * *

Tardó más de lo esperado en llegar donde había dejado a Sanji, en la oscuridad se orientaba peor que de costumbre y la luna estaba oculta por las oscuras nubes. Sólo atinaba a caminar sin tropezar por los continuos rayos que serpenteaban en el cielo.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue el montoncito de frutas desperdigadas, a causa de la lluvia, por la arena. Al mirar con un poco más de atención, vio el pequeño bulto apretujado contra el tronco del árbol, tiritando y murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

Se acercó temeroso, y se arrodilló al lado de Sanji.

–¿Sanji? –acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del rubio, que reposaba en sus rodillas.

El suave contacto hizo que despertase de su delirio, alzó la cabeza con cuidado e intentando enfocar su vista, miró a Zoro.

–Zoro...–su voz sonó muy débil. –...has vuelto.– deshizo su agarre y cogió a Zoro por los hombros.

El espadachín notó lo frías que estaban sus manos, las cogió entre las suyas y sintió su corazón estremecerse. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el valor para gritarle todo lo que sentía? ¿Cómo iba a darle el puñetazo que se merecía? ¿Cómo podría vivir después de dejarlo tirado cuando más lo necesitaba?

Suspiró pesadamente.

–Sí, Sanji, he vuelto. –miró las delicadas manos del cocinero temblar de frío y sonrió para sí. Había hecho lo correcto. –Vamos, aquí nos estamos empapando. –hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sanji lo detuvo. Zoro miró al rubio y sus labios se entreabrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

Los ojos rojos de Sanji dejaban salir gruesas lágrimas, y su barbilla temblaba sin control.

–Zoro, lo siento. Lo siento tanto… Te dije esas cosas porque me sentía inútil, porque no he hecho nada desde que llegamos aquí, y tú has estado todo el tiempo ayudándome y encargándote de todo. Yo soy el que no vale para nada, y no merezco que me ayudes.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, sólo roto por el arrullo del mar y el sonido de la tormenta, la voz de Zoro sonó seria y segura.

–Deja de decir tonterías. – por supuesto que sabía que todas esas palabras no eran más que un ataque, que el rubio en realidad no pensaba lo que decía, pero aún así dolían, pero lo que ahora le dolía más, era ver el cuerpo de Sanji temblando, su cara contorsionada por el dolor, y bañada en lágrimas.

Sin dejar que contestase, cogió a Sanji por la espalda y las rodillas y lo izó, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pecho.

Sanji levantó su vista y antes de caer en la inconsciencia, le oyó decir:

- Zoro…gracias.

Zoro lo apretó más contra él, y caminó por la desierta playa, mientras la luz de la luna aparecía tímida tras las nubes.

* * *

Despertó de su intranquilo sueño. Notaba cómo la fiebre hacía mella en él. No se podía mover, las articulaciones le dolían, y las piernas se le habían dormido. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en la arena, a su lado vio unas cuantas hojas de palmeras sujetas por palos. Intentó moverse. Algo lo tenía atrapado. Giró un poco su cabeza y vio unas fuertes manos morenas alrededor de su cintura, y un poco más abajo, dos piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Tardó un par de segundos en ubicarlas, y cuando adivinó a quién pertenecían, su cara subió rápidamente de color.

–¡Zoro! –se giró rápidamente, y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Una arcada vino de su estómago.

Ante el repentino movimiento, Zoro abrió los ojos pesadamente, apoyó el codo en la arena y dejó su cabeza reposar en la mano.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo antes de que un bostezo le obligara a callarse.

El sonido de las arcadas llegó hasta él, y abrió los ojos preocupado.

Sanji vomitaba unos metros más allá, apoyado en un árbol y sujetándose el pecho.

Zoro se levantó deprisa y se detuvo a su lado. Con suavidad sujetó su frente, apartándole el cabello que caía en su cara.

Cuando Sanji terminó miró a Zoro.

–Me has abrazado. –sonrió a Zoro, pero esta vez sus palabras habían salido suaves, sin el tono hiriente acostumbrado.

Zoro apartó la mano de su frente y desvió la vista. Sus mejillas se colorearon discretamente.

–Estabas a punto de parecer una estatua de hielo, era la única manera de que no te congelaras. –y un poco más bajo añadió: –Idiota.

Sanji se incorporó, y sonrió más ampliamente al ver el tono carmín del espadachín.

–Gracias.

Zoro lo miró sorprendido pero enseguida correspondió con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

–Yo no sé cocinar, así que todavía me sirves. –dijo sin querer darle mayor importancia, caminó hasta el lugar que les había servido de cama y cogió un par de frutas que había al lado. Se giró y le lanzó una a Sanji.

–Come.

Sanji miró las frutas con ojo crítico.

–Zoro, no creo…

Zoro se volvió a él enfadado.

–¿No ves que como haga un poco de viento te lleva? Estás en los huesos. –lo señaló con el dedo y ordenó: –Come y calla. –sin esperar más réplicas le dio un bocado a la suya y empezó a masticar. El sabor amargo, áspero y agrio de la fruta inundó su boca e hizo que dibujara una mueca de asco en su cara.

–Te iba a decir que la que has cogido es de las no comestibles. –el rubio cogió la suya y con deleite la paseó por su boca, para al final darle un pequeño mordisco. La saboreó tranquilamente, haciendo sonidos de placer y cuando tragó dijo: –Pero como nunca me haces caso.

Zoro miró a Sanji y le tiró con fuerza la fruta.

–¡Cocinerucho!

Sanji se apartó de la trayectoria de la fruta y rió con fuerza.

–¡Inútil!

Zoro lo miró con suficiencia y se giró hasta la improvisada cama.

–Pues ya me dirás quién ha hecho esto. Al menos yo he intentado que no nos muriéramos de frío.

Sanji miró donde habían pasado la noche y se dio cuenta de que la barrera de hojas de palmera sólo estaba en su lado. Se acercó al montón de fruta y cogió una.

–Toma, ésta está buena.

Zoro la miró dudoso, pero al ver el gesto de Sanji, accedió a morderla.

–Mmmm, ftá grru muema.

–¡Traga antes de hablar, animal! –le gritó Sanji.

Zoro tragó.

–Que está muy buena.

–Lo sé. –mirando a Zoro con seriedad añadió: –Tendremos que hacer una hoguera, no podemos alimentarnos de frutas solamente.

–Iré a recoger la madera del otro sitio. –y dándose cuenta de que Sanji iba a replicar, le dijo: –Tú te quedas aquí.

Sanji cerró la boca y frunció el ceño.

–Marimo de mierda. Te patearé el culo con tanta fuerza que vas a tener que sentarte con flotador.

Mientras Zoro se alejaba, él seguía murmurando insultos.

–Capullo. ¿Quién se cree?

Cogió unas ramas gruesas y las hundió en la arena, en el lado en el que Zoro había dormido.

–Se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

Una a una, fue colocando hojas de palmera, entrelazadas con las ramas, y al cabo de diez minutos había conseguido una pared bastante más sólida que la de su lado.

–Ah. Lo mío está mucho mejor.

Zoro apareció detrás de él.

–¿Todavía sigues murmurando? Pareces una viejecita.

Otra vez iba cargado con todas las ramas y troncos. Sanji se giró, y con la cara iluminada le dijo a Zoro.

–La mía es más grande y más dura.

Zoro tiró los palos al suelo y mirándolo, enarcó una ceja.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Además, ¿cuándo has visto tú la mía?

Sanji, con gesto de no entender nada, contestó:

–Pues la llevo viendo desde que me levanté.

Zoro agachó la vista y miró sus pantalones.

–¿Cómo coño ves tú nada?

Sanji lo miró incrédulo.

–¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

–¿Y yo qué sé? Eres tú el que ha dicho esa idiotez cuando he llegado.

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco, señaló su construcción y le dijo enfadado:

–Te he dicho que "ESO" es más grande y más duro, más fuerte. ¿En qué mierdas estabas tú pensando? –Sanji lo miró por un momento y al instante abrió los ojos horrorizado. –¡Y luego soy yo el pervertido! ¡Serás cerdo!

–Oye, oye, que eres tú el que va por ahí hablando de que si la suya es más dura y más grande. ¿Qué quieres que piense si siempre vas como un perro en celo? –dijo alzando una ceja.

Las mejillas de Sanji cambiaron de color y frunció el ceño.

–¡Eso es mentira! No confundas la caballerosidad con la perversión. –dijo airado.

–Ya. –Zoro comenzó a apilar la madera sin hacerle caso al rubio.

Sanji cruzó los brazos enfadado.

–Al menos podrías agradecérmelo.

Zoro levantó la vista y contestó irónico:

–Gracias, Sanji.

Sanji ignoró el tono y preguntó interesado:

–¿Por qué no hiciste también en ese lado?

Zoro siguió ordenando la madera.

–Porque tú eras el que estaba medio muerto, además tampoco hacía tanto viento y el agua casi no traspasaba. –dijo restándole importancia.

Sanji frunció el ceño.

–Mentiroso. He visto ramas en mitad de la playa, incluso pequeños árboles.

Zoro dejó la madera y se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba cansado y sólo pude hacer uno. Fin de la historia.

Sanji asintió cabizbajo.

–Vale. –anduvo hasta Zoro y le dio un golpe en el brazo. –Vamos a hacer fuego.

* * *

Varias horas después, una pequeña hoguera humeaba entre ellos.

–Por fin. –sonrió satisfecho Zoro.

Sanji lo miró con hartazgo.

–Hubiera sido mucho más rápido si me hubieras hecho un poco de caso. Estúpido marimo.

–¿De qué te quejas? Si tú no has hecho nada. –le contestó enfadado.

–¿Te parece poco tener que lidiar con un tonto?

–Cállate y vamos a cazar algo. Tengo hambre. –se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano a Sanji.

El rubio cocinero lo miró con sorpresa, pero al final la agarró y se levantó, no sin hacer una o dos muecas de dolor y soltar algún que otro insulto.

–Creo que ya te quejas por…

Una explosión cortó la frase del espadachín e hizo que se miraran con sorpresa.

–¿Luffy? –la pregunta del peliverde quedó en el aire.

Otra explosión.

Sanji se deshizo del agarre de Zoro y avanzó hasta la playa lo más rápidamente posible que su estado le permitía.

Abrió los ojos con terror al ver el enorme barco que estaba anclado unos cientos de metros más allá. Su bandera, un cráneo y dos tibias cruzadas sobre un fondo negro.

–Son piratas. –Sanji le hizo una señal a Zoro para que no saliera de entre los árboles. Mientras, él se movía con sigilo hacia atrás, intentando volver a la seguridad de la maleza.

En la playa, delante del barco, veinte piratas gritaban y reían. De pronto, uno de ellos avanzó hasta la orilla y levantó algo que allí flotaba. Con gesto intrigado se giró hacia donde ellos estaban. Sanji abrió los ojos horrorizado al reconocer su camisa.

–Sanji. ¿Qué haces, idiota? Muévete. – Zoro le siseaba enfadado.

–¡Calla! Han encontrado mi camisa y están mirando. –contestó entre dientes.

El pirata se acercó unos metros. Sanji vio cómo se agachaba levemente y torcía la cabeza. De pronto el pirata se levantó y gritó. Lo habían visto.

–¡MIERDA! –Sanji se giró y corrió hasta donde estaba Zoro escondido. –¡VÁMONOS!

Zoro esperó un segundo a que su compañero se acercara más a él, pero una nueva explosión le obligó a cubrirse.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sanji tirado en el suelo, y el sonido de los piratas se oía cada vez más cerca.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja al ver cómo el rubio cocinero se levantaba con dificultad. Zoro se incorporó y empezó a acercársele, pero la voz de Sanji lo detuvo.

–No te muevas. –de rodillas en la arena miró a su espalda. Los veinte piratas estaban a tan sólo unos metros. Miró a Zoro y con seguridad le dijo: –Vete.

La cara del peliverde mostró su sorpresa, y tras un momento de incertidumbre volvió a su carácter decidido.

–No digas gilipolleces, Sanji. Vamos, corre. –Zoro estiró un brazo hacia él, pero en ese instante los piratas llegaron.

-¡LO TENEMOS! -gritó uno.

Los hombres rodearon a Sanji, y un mazo se alzó en el aire.

Un silencioso grito salió de los labios de Zoro al ver caer inconsciente al cocinero. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, y hundió las uñas en el árbol de su derecha. Luchó contra su deseo de salir de su escondite y destrozar a aquellos monstruos, pero eran demasiados. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido sus katanas estaría al lado del rubio, abriendo los pechos de aquellos insensatos, pero con sus manos vacías no podía enfrentarse a todos y vencer, y más en sus condiciones actuales.

Cuando los piratas ataban las manos y pies del cocinero, una figura silenciosa desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles.

* * *

**A lo que me refería al principio es a q yo creo q Zoro, sin katanas, es capaz de machacar a cualquiera, hm, pero vamos, pensemos en q está sin comer (mucho), cansado, y q los otros son bastantes, llevan espadas, pistolas etc etc, vale? así será un poco más creíble :S**

**Nos vemos!!**


	7. El pirata Ludwig y el plan de Zoro

**Hola!**

**... ... llego con unos días de retraso, lo sé. Lo siento, pero mi querida amiga-beta estaba sin ordenador y si no tengo varias opiniones no cuelgo el capi, además tenía q revisarlo y no tenía tiempo!! (odio a mis amables profesores) y me hubiera gustado echarle otro ojo, pero ya es mucho retraso. Si veis alguna falta por favor decídmelo y lo corrijo :p  
**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras revis, caritademanga, cat666, Holic-san y Mish1. Me alegra que os guste y espero que sigamos así. Gracias tb a los que leen :D  
**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

VII

-

-

-

Las ramas de los árboles azotaban su rostro, y los pies se hundían en el barro pero no aminoró la marcha. Los piratas podían aparecer en cualquier momento y si lo cogían, no podría ayudar a Sanji. En su frenética carrera una rama se interpuso en su camino, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, cubriéndose de lodo. Cuando se levantó, sólo se distinguía el blanco de sus ojos.

* * *

El sol se escondía en el cielo. Era el momento de moverse. Llevaba en la misma posición desde que se escondió después de que capturasen a Sanji y el dolor en las piernas se había vuelto irresistible. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los sonidos lo inundasen, uno a uno fue separándolos, los pájaros, los pequeños animales, las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la brisa, las olas del mar, su propio latido. Al final encontró lo que buscaba, nada. El más absoluto silencio. Los piratas no se encontraban cerca. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y salió de la pequeña abertura en la pared de roca.

Como un gato fue deslizándose por la piedra, posó sus pies en la tierra y se agachó. En ese mismo instante, Lorenzo desapareció en el horizonte y en su lugar, Catalina, preciosa y blanca, adornó el firmamento.

Avanzaba deprisa pero cuidándose de no hacer ruido. Cada paso estaba medido y calculado, cada rincón escrutado, cada sombra comprobada. Se acercó por fin al borde de la selva, y vio el mar negro resplandecer a la luz de la luna. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, al abrirlos su expresión reflejaba seguridad y decisión. A su derecha, el gran barco en el que ondeaba aquella bandera, dentro, su compañero.

Caminando, ahora más cauteloso que nunca, a través de los árboles que daban a la costa, se acercó al barco. A cincuenta metros del navío, un hombre hacía guardia al filo de la selva.

Zoro se introdujo más en la espesura y se colocó en su espalda. El hombre se acercó, sin ser consciente de ello, hasta donde un Zoro perfectamente camuflado en su entorno, esperaba. Despreocupado miró al barco y bostezó. Unos fuertes brazos se abrieron a su alrededor, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo apresaron del cuello.

* * *

–¿Te crees que me voy a creer que estabas tú solo en la isla, chico? –el hombre de barba blanca y tez morena miró enfadado al rubio encadenado.

Sanji alzó los hombros despreocupado. –No me importa si te lo crees o no, ahora lo que me importa es si tienes un cigarrillo.

El color rojo inundó la cara del viejo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber cómo contestar a aquel insolente muchacho que se atrevía a hablarle de aquella manera. Gruñó con desesperación y se dio la vuelta haciendo volar su largo abrigo. Subió las escaleras de madera y antes de cerrar la trampilla se despidió con un: –Ya veremos.

Sanji dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se encogió de dolor.

–Joder, creía que no se iba a ir nunca.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en mitad de la bodega del barco, en una de las celdas de hierro que allí había. El agua goteaba por las rendijas de aquel viejo buque, y las ratas correteaban histéricas por los tablones.

–Al menos espero que la comida sea buena. –cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que se encontrase con el primer pirata, y hasta ahora, otros nueve se habían cruzado en su camino. A los pobres ilusos que lo habían hecho, los había dejado alejados de sus posiciones y escondido a todos juntos entre unos matojos. Sabía que todo esto conllevaba un riesgo, si no para él directamente, sí para Sanji. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, o de lo contrario jamás lograría salvar a su compañero. Su plan era simple, cuando se diesen cuenta de la desaparición de sus camaradas, sabrían que el cocinero no era el único en la isla, Sanji jamás lo delataría, ponía la mano en el fuego por ello, y la única opción de los piratas era hacerle saber al saboteador, él, que Sanji corría peligro si no se descubría. Ahora venía lo complicado, él tendría que estar lo suficientemente cerca del barco para que cuando Sanji saliese a cubierta, poder atacar, liberarlo y escapar.

Miró a su última víctima.

–Si sigo a este ritmo, dentro de poco no quedará ninguno. –Zoro sonrió y con el primer rayo de sol, desapareció entre la maleza.

* * *

–Capitán Ludwig, ninguno de nuestros hombres que estaban de guardia han vuelto.

El marinero miró al barbudo capitán levantarse de la cama de un salto.

–¿QUÉ? –se apresuró a colocarse su abrigo rojo y salió de su camarote dando un empujón a su subalterno.

El ruido de pasos apresurados hizo que Sanji levantase la cabeza. Todavía le dolía y no había podido descansar lo suficiente. Aquellas botas pateando el suelo hacían que sus sienes bombeasen desatadas.

–Ahora, ¿qué? –susurró.

El fuerte golpe de la trampilla y el grito que siguió no presagiaban un cariñoso saludo.

–¡TÚ! –el capitán Ludwig señaló acusador a Sanji. –Ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde se esconde la rata que está acabando con mi tripulación. –las venas de su cuello pulsaban aceleradas.

Sanji agachó la cabeza dejando que su pelo ocultase su rostro.

–Te he dado una orden, chico. ¡Contesta! –el capitán se agarró fuertemente a los barrotes de la celda de Sanji.

El rubio alzó su cara y los ojos del viejo se abrieron sorprendidos. La sonrisa de Sanji poco a poco fue subiendo hasta convertirse en una limpia risa.

–Ay. Un momento que me seque las lágrimas. –alzó sus manos engrilletadas y restregó sus ojos húmedos.

Los ojos del marino seguían atónitos los movimientos del rubio. Cuando Sanji terminó, el capitán sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó para retomar su pose amenazante.

–¡Déjate de idioteces! ¿Dónde se esconde la rata?

Sanji, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, contestó: –En la isla no hay ninguna rata, al menos no de dos patas. –se encogió de hombros. –A lo mejor tus marineros se han ido a tomar un rato el sol. No los culpes, hay muy buenas playas por aquí. Se está a gusto.

Los nudillos se habían vuelto pálidos de la fuerza con la que agarraba las rejas. Rechinó los dientes con furia mirando a Sanji y giró su cabeza para gritar: –¡LAS LLAVES!

Al instante, el mismo marinero que lo había sacado de su sueño bajó raudo por la trampilla con un manojo de llaves colgando del fajín.

–Sí, capitán. Aquí están. –se acercó y abrió la puerta de Sanji.

El capitán miró al rubio y una pequeña mueca apareció en sus labios.

–Veo que ya no te ríes tanto ¿Eh, chico? ¿No te hago gracia ahora?

Entró con paso firme, cada paso resonaba en toda la bodega. Sanji, desde el suelo, veía agrandarse la figura del viejo. El abrigo rojo, que tan elegante era desde lejos, parecía deslucir ahora, algo raído y con jirones. Su rostro, entre las penumbras desconocido, ahora se veía peligroso, una cicatriz surcaba la barbilla.

Unas manos gigantes lo cogieron de los hombros y lo izaron sin problemas.

–Puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mis marineros, chico. Soy un hombre con mucha paciencia, prefiero dialogar antes de rajar un cuello. –hizo una pausa. Sus ojos miraban con tal intensidad a Sanji que el rubio se sintió amedrentado. –Por última vez, dime dónde se esconde tu compañero.

Sanji tragó con fuerza y dio un paso atrás, recomponiéndose contestó:

–¿Por qué crees que sólo hay uno? A lo mejor somos muchos más y sólo estamos esperando el momento preciso.

Era el turno del capitán Ludwig de reír. Su risotada hizo que todas las ratas que correteaban por allí huyeran espantadas a sus escondrijos.

–Tal vez puedas engañar a alguien con esas niñerías, pero no a mí. Chico, si hubiera más no podrían esconderse tan fácilmente. Mi gente ha investigado esta isla de arriba abajo, y tanta gente como tú dices es imposible que haya. –miró al techo y balanceó su cabeza, pensando. –Sí, es posible que dos, o incluso tres, se hayan podido ocultar. –volvió a centrar su vista en Sanji. –No más. –soltó un suspiro. – Pero sigo creyendo que sólo es uno. Intuición o tal vez sea que he visto vuestro pequeño "campamento".

Sin previo aviso descargó su puño en el estómago de Sanji. El cocinero abrió los ojos sorprendido y se derrumbó en el suelo.

–Tienes una hora para pensar. –el abrigo revoloteó y desapareció por la cubierta.

Sanji respiró profundamente y se tumbó de espaldas. Cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el pelo. –Así que el marimo está haciendo algo. –abrió los ojos y su mirada se volvió decidida. –Parece que yo también tendré que entrar en acción.

* * *

–Fred, manda a otros a las posiciones de los desparecidos. Y haz que un grupo, de no más de cuatro, vaya a buscarlos. –el capitán se sentó en su escritorio y paseó los dedos por sus blancas sienes.

Su segundo lo miró seriamente.

–¿Está seguro? Si mandamos a todos esos y desaparecen otra vez, nos quedaremos con dos docenas de hombres. –su experiencia era de sobra reconocida, no en balde llevaba desde los diez años al servicio de Ludwig, desde los quince su primer oficial, pero él era el capitán y una orden nunca se rebate.

–¡ACASO NO ME HAS OÍDO! ¡MANDA A LOS MALDITOS MARINEROS Y HAZLO YA!

La boca desencajada del capitán y los ojos enrojecidos no hicieron que cambiara lo más mínimo su expresión. Fred asintió indolente.

–Sí, señor.

* * *

Zoro arrugó su frente. Hasta ahora el barco había estado tranquilo, pero empezaba a haber movimiento en cubierta. Poco a poco veía cómo bajaban las barcas, y unos quince hombres abandonaban el barco.

–Pero, ¿cuánta gente hay ahí?

Una tras otra llegaron a la playa y temerosos piratas deambulaban arrastrando los pies por la arena.

Desde su posición, en la cima de una pequeña colina, tras unos árboles, podía ver cómo uno de ellos daba órdenes y distribuía a los demás. Atrás, en la cubierta del barco, sólo se distinguía la figura de un hombre de pelo cano, con barba, y abrigo rojo ondeando al viento.

Los piratas se acercaron al borde de los árboles. Allí, el que parecía el jefe fue designando los puestos.

–Parece que vuelvo a tener compañía. Será mejor que los salude uno por uno.

Zoro bajó de su puesto y desde la perfecta protección de los árboles avanzaba junto a los piratas.

–Johnny, tú irás al puesto de Bob –anunció Fred.

Los ojos saltones del aludido se abrieron asustados. Fred sonrió imperceptiblemente.

–Tranquilízate, que se te van a salir los ojos.

–Pero… el puesto de Bob era el más alejado. –sollozó Johnny.

–¿Y? –Fred levantó una ceja interrogante.

El joven pirata bajó la cabeza derrotado.

–Nada, señor.

–Bien. Pues ve, no puedo perder más tiempo con tus chiquilladas.

Miró a sus compañeros y se giró enfadado.

Una blanca sonrisa apareció entre la maleza.

–Me parece que tú serás el primer invitado en mi segunda fiesta, Johnny. –musitó Zoro, y siguió desde las sombras el caminar del pirata.

* * *

–Toma.

Sanji abrió los ojos. En algún momento después de que el capitán se marchase se había quedado dormido. No habrían pasado más de cuarenta minutos, pero ahora tenía delante de él a un joven pirata, con un plato en una mano y un humeante cigarrillo en la otra.

El muchacho era bastante más bajo que Sanji aunque igualmente su cabello rubio resplandecía con la escasa luz que se colaba por la trampilla. Su bonito pelo contrastaba con sus duras facciones.

–Levanta si quieres comer esto, o se lo tiro a las ratas. –dijo al tiempo que una bocanada de humo salía de su boca.

Sanji miró el cigarrillo con ansias, para después dirigir la vista al muchacho. Se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta de la celda.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó intentando sonar lo más amable que fue capaz.

–Arroz. No pidas más porque no te voy a dar. Si por mí fuera ni siquiera tendrías este plato, pero el capitán insiste en que todavía no puedes morirte.

Sanji miró al plato, allí no había más de un puñado de granos de arroz. "Pero parece que tampoco quiere que viva mucho."

El pirata se agachó y pasó la comida por el hueco que quedaba debajo de la puerta, y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

–¡Espera! –gritó Sanji al notar su partida.

El rubio giró la cara molesto.

–Te he dicho que no te voy a dar más.

–Sí, sí. Lo he oído, no estoy sordo. –ante las palabras del cocinero, el pirata entornó los ojos con odio. –Pero, ¿podrías darme uno de esos? –dijo señalando el cigarrillo.

El pirata torció la cabeza y se giró completamente. Levantó el cigarro incrédulo.

–¿Esto?

Sanji sonrió y asintió feliz con la cabeza.

–Sí, eso.

Una extraña sonrisa adornó los labios del otro. –¡Claro! Así seguramente te mueras antes.

Avanzó hasta la celda y Sanji estiró la mano derecha todo lo que los grilletes le permitían. Estaba emocionado, ¡al fin! Después de tanto tiempo podría volver a sentir la nicotina inundando sus pulmones. Sólo de pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de coger su preciado tesoro, la huesuda mano del pirata lo agarró por la muñeca.

–Así que te gusta fumar, ¿eh? Supongo que más de una vez te habrás quemado, ¿no?

Sanji abrió los ojos con horror.

Con cuidado de no apagarlo, el pirata acercó la brillante punta a la pálida mano del rubio.

–¡Estate quieto! – Sanji intentó retirarse pero el otro lo tenía firmemente apresado de la muñeca.

–Toma tu cigarrillo. –con una malvada sonrisa, el pirata pego el lado incandescente a la delicada piel del cocinero.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y mientras notaba cómo su piel ardía, redobló sus esfuerzos por apartar las manos de aquel malnacido, mas lo único que consiguió fue hacer sangrar sus muñecas al restregarlas contra los grilletes.

–Espera, hombre, no te vayas todavía, –con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica, apartó el cigarro de la mano de Sanji y le dio una calada, haciendo que se reavivase. –que hay más.

Sanji cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir de nuevo el cigarrillo contra su piel.

–¿Quieres otro? –preguntó el pirata con sorna.

Sanji abrió los ojos y lo miró con odio.

–Hay tres cosas con las que no se juega. –comenzó diciendo con voz grave. –Una son las mujeres; otra es la comida, y la tercera… –conforme hablaba fue levantando su pierna derecha. –¡EL TABACO! –junto con su grito descargó una potente patada y arrancó la puerta de la celda, lanzando al pirata contra la pared.

Salió de la celda con el aura de un demonio danzando a su alrededor. Se agachó al lado del inconsciente rubio y cogió con delicadeza el cigarrillo. Lo acercó hasta sus labios y en el mismo instante en que los rozó, cerró los ojos. Aspiró con fuerza y tras unos 

instantes de gloria expulsó el humo a la vez que soltaba un gemido. Abrió suavemente los ojos y miró su cigarro con absoluta dedicación.

–Cuánto te he echado de menos. Jamás volveré a caerme al mar sin un paquete de cigarrillos dentro de una bolsa bien cerrada, no soportaría que se mojasen. –rebuscó sin mucha sutileza entre las ropas del pirata, al fin encontró lo que buscaba, un paquete de cigarros, aunque para su desgracia, casi vacío. Hizo un mohín pero se lo guardó igualmente en el pantalón y con paso firme se dirigió a las escaleras.

* * *

**Familiarmente, en España, Lorenzo y Catalina son el Sol y la Luna.**

**Nos vemos :)  
**

* * *


	8. ¿El rescate?

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Lo primero, muchísimas gracias a todo el que lee, y gracias especiales a caritademanga, Mish1, y Holic-san por sus reviews :D, después de esto tengo que decir que este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo habitual, espero que eso os guste (nah, sólo 1000 palabrejas más, tampoco es tanto, pero weno), aunque la última parte es una ida de olla total y absoluta, y pido perdón porque se sale totalmente del hilo, pero bueno, me encantó hacerla y por eso tengo que decir mi última cosa... este capi está dedicado a Holic-san, porque la idea de esa ida de olla mortal fue suya, culpadla a ella, jajaja, nah, la idea fue suya pero yo tb tengo la culpa por seguir su juego, de ella son algunas de las frases de la canción, muchas gracias psicóloga-san, siempre tendré esta canción en mi corazón**

**Ahora sí, **

**a disfrutar!!**

**PD: una canción Ô.o ... ... ejem, ya lo leeréis**

* * *

VIII

-

-

-

Sanji se paró a un peldaño de subir a cubierta. Agazapado comprobó si había algún pirata que pudiera resultar un estorbo. Sólo vio un par de ellos, uno afilando una espada algo oxidada y otro apostado en la baranda, vigilando con un catalejo la playa. El rubio se frotó las muñecas doloridas por los grilletes y aspiró una bocanada de humo.

–Listo para desentumecerme del todo.

Como un rayo se incorporó y saltó a cubierta, corrió hacia el pirata que afilaba su hoja y antes de que éste se diera siquiera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, una poderosa patada lo había lanzado ya al mar.

El ruido del agua alertó al segundo pirata, que dejó su vigilancia para volverse a comprobar qué ocurría.

–¿Qué demon…

Sanji avanzó los escasos diez metros que los separaban haciendo resonar sus pisadas en la madera, su paso seguro y su mirada furiosa pusieron a temblar las piernas del hombre.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –consiguió decir el pirata conteniendo el castañeteo de sus dientes.

El rubio se detuvo a un metro del otro, cogió el cigarrillo de su boca y contestó:

–Escapar.

Y con esto dobló el torso hacia la izquierda y disparó su pierna derecha a la cara de aquel desgraciado. Su cuerpo cayó al mar junto a su compañero.

El sonido de pisadas alertó a Sanji, que se giró para descubrir que una veintena de piratas salían como ratas de cada una de las puertas que daban a cubierta.

El cocinero dio una calada a su cigarro. –Todavía no debería estar haciendo estas cosas, tengo el cuerpo destrozado. –tiró la colilla al suelo y la restregó con el pie. –Pero si insistís tanto.

Se lanzó contra la muchedumbre y de una sola patada se llevó a cuatro piratas por delante. Rápidamente lo rodearon. Detenía cada una de las estocadas sin problemas.

–No le llegáis ni a la suela de las botas al imbécil contra el que peleo.

Uno de los piratas se imbuyó a sí mismo valor y con un grito de guerra corrió espada en ristre contra Sanji. Un leve movimiento a su derecha y una estratégica patada 

desmembraron el funesto ataque. Ya iba a girarse para enfrentarse a los siguientes incautos cuando un inesperado estoque surgió a su derecha.

–¡Mierda!

De pronto un silencio sepulcral se hizo con el barco. Sanji frunció el ceño y miró al suelo desconcertado. Sacó la lengua y lamió sensualmente la gota de sangre que resbalaba hasta sus labios. Alzó sus ojos y la respiración de los piratas se cortó.

–¡Tú!

El rubio miraba intensamente al que había osado hacerle un rasguño a su preciosa cara.

–Me has cortado la mejilla. ¿Crees que Nami-chan y Robin-chwan se merecen a alguien con un corte en su cara? ¿EH?

El pirata, con los ojos abiertos con pavor, meneó negativamente la cabeza ante la pregunta de aquel perturbado mental.

–¡CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!

Apoyado en sus manos comenzó a girar en el centro de aquella avalancha de piratas, lanzándolos contra las paredes del barco y, a algún desafortunado, al mar.

Se levantó con la cara roja de odio y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su mejilla.

–Como esto deje marca, juro traeros del puto infierno y patearos el culo de vuelta allí.

Resopló indignado y al girarse para buscar una barca y salir de aquel anticuado barco se dio de lleno con un fuerte torso.

–Chico, creo que no entiendes muy bien de qué va esto.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, agarró a un perplejo Sanji del cuello y lo izó, dejándolo a un palmo del suelo.

–¿Qu… –Sanji notaba cómo la mano iba aumentando la presión, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. –¿Qué coj… cojones… eres tú? –consiguió decir.

El capitán sonrió enseñando sus amarillentos dientes.

–Chico, ahora lo verás.

Sanji seguía luchando por liberarse, mas sus esfuerzos cesaron cuando vio la cara del pirata cambiar de un tono moreno y mate, a uno brillante parecido a…

–¿Mármol? –murmuró el rubio.

La sonrisa del pirata se ensanchó más todavía y asintió.

–Sí, chico. –abrió su mano y dejó que Sanji cayera al suelo resollando.

El cocinero, de rodillas en el suelo, se agarraba el cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras tanto la piel de Ludwig volvía a su color natural.

Sanji alzó la mirada y haciendo crujir sus dientes se apoyó en sus manos y dirigió una patada a la mandíbula del pirata.

Sus pies cayeron otra vez al suelo y miró al capitán, quien no se había movido de su posición, la única diferencia era el color brillante de su mandíbula y cuello, que poco a poco desaparecía.

–Chico, no lo intentes. Puedo hacer que aparezca en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Sanji entornó los ojos con odio y descargó su pie contra la entrepierna del hombre.

Ludwig miró hacia donde el pie todavía estaba, y después a Sanji.

–Cualquier parte. –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

El cocinero apartó el pie y se dispuso a dar otra patada.

–Me estoy hartando de tus pataditas, chico.

Con la mano izquierda frenó la patada que iba directa a su cuello. Sanji se desequilibró y no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que fue a parar a su cara.

Salió disparado contra el mástil, donde chocó y cayó semiinconsciente al suelo. El pirata se acercó lentamente mientras hablaba.

–Será mejor que la rata salga de su escondite si no quiere que su amigo el ratón se atragante con el queso.

Sanji abrió los ojos, para volver a cerrarlos en un instante. Se agarró fuertemente al suelo. Todo giraba y sentía que no tardaría mucho en vomitar si seguía así. Respiró hondo y contestó con una voz mucho más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

–La rata… se las tendrá que ver con el ratón si sale de su escondrijo.

El capitán miró hacia la playa y sonrió.

–Me parece que la rata y el ratón se van a pelear, chico.

Sanji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó demasiado rápido. No pudo contener las arcadas y apoyado en el palo vomitó.

La risa del pirata llegó hasta sus oídos. –Vamos, chico, tampoco es para tanto. –le palmeó con fuerza la espalda.

Sanji se giró, todavía inclinado sobre el mástil, y apartó con rabia la mano.

–Hijo de pu…

Otra vez aquella mano, aquella inmensa mano convertida en mármol lo agarró de la frente y lo estampó contra la madera del palo mayor.

Acercó su boca al oído de Sanji. –¿Es que no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca? – cambió la sujeción y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo derecho, para después gritar a pleno pulmón. –¡SI NO QUIERES QUE LE PASA NADA MÁS A ESTE IDIOTA, MÁS TE VALE RENDIRTE Y VENIR AQUÍ!

La sangre hervía dentro de Sanji. Otra vez tendría que ser salvado por él. Otra vez tendría que arriesgarse por él. "¡NI DE COÑA!"

Alzó la cabeza de su pecho y sin importarle la sangre que corría por ella, gritó a pleno pulmón: –¡MARIMO DE MIERDA, COMO SE TE OCURRA VENIR, TE PATEARÉ EL CULO HASTA GRAND LINE!

Y con una descomunal patada hacia atrás en el mástil, agarró al pirata por la cintura y los propulsó a los dos directamente al mar.

* * *

Zoro ya había despachado a unos cuantos piratas de la segunda oleada y se disponía a subir a la colina a buscar a la siguiente presa cuando al girar la vista una vez más hacia el barco, en una acción que se había convertido en un hábito, lo vio. La respiración se le cortó cuando distinguió aquella cabeza rubia salir por la trampilla.

–¿Qué…

Se quedó estático unos instantes, pero cuando vio al cocinero lanzarse endiabladamente contra los piratas, se puso en marcha. Corrió entre los árboles como un poseso, poco le importaban los espinos que arañaban sus piernas, o aquella rama que le había hecho un corte en la mejilla. Tenía que llegar a aquella cubierta lo antes posible. "¿Cómo narices ha salido el cocinero idiota? ¡Joder!" Siguió corriendo y en un claro volvió a ver el barco. Gruñó con odio cuando vio a todos aquellos piratas rodeando a Sanji, el corazón se le paró cuando vio aquella espada rozar su cara. "¡CABRONES! Como le hagáis algo…" Siguió su demente carrera a través de la maleza.

La playa estaba muy cerca, desde la colina la había visto, ¿por qué él no llegaba nunca? "No me jodas. ¿Me he perdido?" Fueron los diez minutos más largos de su 

vida, el sudor recorría su pecho y su cara. Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando de ponto salió de aquella selva y pisó la caliente arena.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–He llegado. –dijo con un suspiro.

–Pensé que no lo harías nunca. –contestó una voz a su izquierda.

Zoro se giró rápidamente y vio al pirata que antes dirigía al grupo. Antes de seguir observándole echó una vista rápida a la cubierta del barco. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al comprobar que, a pesar de que los piratas estaban fuera de combate gracias a Sanji, ahora era él el que sufría a manos del que suponía era el capitán.

–Tranquilo, no lo matará hasta tenerte a ti también.

No se dignó a mirarlo, quería estar atento al rubio, pero esa voz tan tranquila lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a avanzar hacia la orilla, pero aquella odiosa voz volvió a interrumpirlo.

–Me temo que primero tienes que rendirte, no puedes ir así como así a ver a mi capitán.

Y como si estuviesen sincronizados, se oyó la voz de Ludwig.

–¡SI NO QUIERES QUE LE PASA NADA MÁS A ESTE IDIOTA, MÁS TE VALE RENDIRTE Y VENIR AQUÍ!

Zoro miró el cuerpo destrozado de Sanji, la sangre que rodaba por su cara y por su pecho. Cerró los ojos. "Tal vez si también estoy allí podamos escapar más fácilmente." Suspiró abatido.

–De acue…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquella voz…

–¡MARIMO DE MIERDA, COMO SE TE OCURRA VENIR, TE PATEARÉ EL CULO HASTA GRAND LINE!

Miró al rubio y sonrió. La determinación que vio en su rostro lo animó. Ellos no se rendían. Jamás habían perdido trabajando juntos, y ahora tampoco lo harían.

–Bueno pues… –se giró sonriente hasta Fred. –Creo que no puedo rendirme.

El pirata alzó los hombros indiferente y empezó a desenvainar su espada.

–Como puedes comprobar, a mí me da igual. –sacó por completo su hoja pero un estruendo de agua los obligó a girarse a los dos.

Zoro frunció las cejas "¿Qué coño ha hecho este idiota?" Se adelantó unos pasos hacia la orilla y oyó con interés el suspiro desganado del otro. "Ahora, ¿qué?"

Fred envainó de nuevo su arma y pasó corriendo al peliverde.

–Lo siento, en otro momento será.

Zoro se quedó atónito ante la escena. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, sólo sabía que Sanji estaba en el mar. Retomó su antigua carrera y siguió los pasos de Fred.

–¿Dónde te crees que vas, tío del pelo raro?

Zoro frenó en seco y muy lentamente se giró hasta encarar al dueño de la voz. Inmediatamente los piratas que tan dispuestos habían estado para atacarle, se echaron a temblar.

–¿Qué mierda queréis ahora? ¿Es que todo el mundo se ha propuesto interrumpirme hoy? –harto de tanto estorbo, se lanzó contra los piratas.

* * *

El frío lo dejó inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero al momento sintió fuerzas renovadas. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar la pesada carga, así que soltó la cintura del capitán y vio cómo se hundía en las profundas aguas.

Nadó hasta la superficie y tomó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que recordaba algo.

–¡MIERDA, MI TABACO!

Se maldijo interiormente, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ello, así que se guardó su rabia y miró al frente. A lo lejos pudo distinguir sin mucha dificultad al peliverde y junto a él creyó ver al pirata que normalmente acompañaba al capitán. Parecía que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero de repente los dos se giraron hacia donde estaba y echaron a correr.

Sin esperar más, Sanji comenzó a nadar como mejor pudo, ya que los grilletes, aunque estaban unidos por una cadena bastante larga, no eran ni mucho menos, cómodos para nadar. Tras medio minuto nadando, alzó la cabeza y con sorpresa vio que el peliverde no estaba en el agua, sino en la playa, luchando a puñetazo limpio contra unos diez o doce piratas. El que sí que se dirigía hacia él, era Fred. Después de unas brazadas más se encontraron y el segundo lo miró de soslayo y dijo:

–No creáis que esto ya ha acabado. En cuanto llegues a la playa dos cañones estarán apuntándote.

Sanji lo miró con sorna.

–Y yo esperándolos.

Sin una palabra más, cada uno siguió su camino.

Por fin sus pies tocaron la suave arena del fondo. Se incorporó y anduvo hasta la orilla. De rodillas y con el agua acunándolo, intentó recuperar el aliento, pero antes de que llegase siquiera a inspirar, una bala de cañón cayó a escasos tres metros de él, salpicándolo de agua y arena.

Se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia donde Zoro terminaba con el último pirata.

–Zoro, deja de jugar y corre, que nos van a bombardear. –gritó Sanji en su carrera.

Zoro lo miró y la cara se le iluminó. Jamás hubiera pensado que la presencia de aquel hombre se le haría tan necesaria. Se quedó extasiado viéndolo correr hacia él, con el agua cayendo por su pelo y su cuerpo. Un ruido a su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Todavía quedaba un pirata temblando incontroladamente. Le dio un puñetazo con rabia en el estómago y estiró su brazo derecho hacia Sanji.

–¡Corre!

Sanji sonrió y estiró también el suyo. Centímetros antes de que se tocasen, un nuevo cañonazo cayó a su lado. Sanji continuó y agarró con fuerza la mano tendida de Zoro.

–¡Vamos! –dijo el espadachín, echando a correr junto al rubio.

Después de unos segundos angustiosos, llegaron a la seguridad de la selva. Se internaron unos metros y por fin dejaron de oír los estruendos de los cañones. Se detuvieron junto a un árbol y Sanji se inclinó para recuperarse. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, pero en su lugar un gemido salió de sus labios al notar cómo, sin darse cuenta, Zoro lo había apresado por las muñecas y lo sujetaba contra el árbol. Sus caras a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, sus pechos subiendo y bajando a la vez, y sus ojos mirándose intensamente.

–¿No puedes esperar a que te salve? –la voz de Zoro sonó grave y ronca. El reencuentro con el rubio había sido demasiado para él y verlo salir del agua como un verdadero dios, no hacía sino empeorar su estado. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho y pugnaba por salir de éste, mientras que otras partes de su cuerpo apretaban su pantalón.

Al oírlo un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sanji, por un momento la vista se le nubló, pero encontró la voz para decir:

–No. Eres muy torpe. Mira el corte que llevas en la mejilla. –mientras hablaba acariciaba lentamente el corte que aquella rama había hecho en el duro rostro del espadachín.

Zoro sonrió y acercó aún más su cara a la de Sanji.

–Mira quién habló, el señor no-he-podido-esquivar-una-triste-espada. Pero ya veremos si soy yo torpe, o si de pronto soy imprescindible. –vio el rubor en las mejillas del otro y lo apretó más con su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su abultada entrepierna.

Sanji ahogó un gemido y se perdió en aquellos ojos azabaches, y aquel cuerpo perfectamente cincelado.

–No te necesito más que para esfuerzos físicos. –contestó Sanji lentamente y con voz sensual. –Para lo demás me basto y me sobro.

–Lo dudo. –Zoro dejó de mirar los ojos de Sanji y paseó su vista por sus labios. Rojos y mojados por el mar. Se mordió el labio inferior y, sin querer contenerse más, acortó la escasa distancia que les separaba.

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco y su estómago se convirtió en una fiesta de mariposas. Vio los ojos de Zoro cerrados y sonrió, cerrando los suyos también.

Zoro notó la sonrisa de Sanji en su boca, y lleno de pasión, abrió sus labios para recibir a su compañero.

El sabor salado del agua del mar se mezclaba con el ácido y fuerte del sudor. Sus lenguas danzaban, se conocían, inspeccionaban la boca del otro. Las manos del peliverde sujetaban ahora con delicadeza las del rubio, acariciándolas, entrelazados sus dedos. Dos corazones palpitaban juntos contra los pechos, y las caderas giraban con un sensual baile, al ritmo de sus deseos.

Una nueva explosión los sacó de su maravilloso encuentro. Sus ojos se abrieron y al verse en esa comprometida situación, se separaron inmediatamente. Soltando las manos que con tanta ternura habían apretado.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –la voz de Zoro sonó molesta.

Sanji agachó su cabeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el rubor de su cara y la estrechez de su pantalón desaparecieran.

Varios árboles cayeron ante otro cañonazo.

–Nos tenemos que alejar más. Vamos. –Zoro volvió a estirar su mano, pero Sanji esta vez la ignoró. Echando a correr delante del peliverde.

Después de un centenar de metros tierra adentro, Sanji se detuvo y se giró para encarar al espadachín.

Su cuerpo tembló de miedo al no ver más que árboles y arbustos.

–¿Zoro?

Al instante un ruido de matojos llamó su atención, y se puso en posición de ataque. La mandíbula se le desencajó al ver aparecer a Zoro.

–¡Mierda de árboles, son todos iguales, y uno no sabe por dónde ir! –Zoro se quitó una rama del pelo y miró a su compañero.

Sanji no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y de su garganta salió un tropel de carcajadas. Zoro frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio.

–¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Me he despistado un poco, nada más. –todo el amor de hacía pocos minutos, desaparecido. Con rabia veía retorcerse de risa a su compañero.

Sanji se agarraba el estómago con fuerza, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

–Eres… eres… ¡eres como Pocahontas! –una brillante bombilla se encendió en su cabeza –¡ERES… ZOROHONTAS! –sus carcajadas se reavivaron y se tiró al suelo sin poder aguantar la risa.

–¡TE MATO, IDIOTA! – Zoro parecía que iba a estallar de rabia.

Entre risotada y risotada, Sanji pudo articular alguna palabra. –¡Mírate!

Zoro agachó la vista. A parte de las lianas que le colgaban del pelo y parecían alargárselo; una hoja de palmera se le había puesto en el pecho, imitando una diminuta camiseta, únicamente tapando sus pectorales; y para colmo sus pantalones estaban rotos, asemejando una falta y dejando ver sus musculosas piernas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. –Pues tampoco es para tanto. –dijo intentando restarle importancia. Pero antes de poder ignorar al rubio y continuar la marca, una musiquita hizo que se detuviera y mirara con más odio si cabe al cocinero.

Sanji, todavía en el suelo, pero ya sentado con las piernas cruzadas, había empezado a entonar una canción.

"_Te crees que me desoriento y me pierdo,_

_ que si me dejas ya no se volver, _

_pero eso que dices es incierto, _

_yo solo sigo el viento, que extraño es. _

_Parece que me he vuelto a perder, _

_es la quinta vez que ocurre este mes, _

_si sigo las pisadas de un extraño, _

_seguro que aparezco en Teruel."_

–AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡ME MUERO! –Sanji rodaba por el suelo sujetándose el estómago, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la cara roja por la risa.

La cara de Zoro también estaba roja, pero de ira.

–¡MUERE, GILIPOLLAS!

Estaba dispuesto a tirarse contra Sanji, sin embargo se quedó quieto, rígido como un árbol.

Sanji lo miró extrañado, pero siguió riéndose. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sabes por dónde ir? Estoy aquí mismo.

Zoro lo miró con odio pero masculló una respuesta.

–No te muevas, cocinero idiota.

Sanji miró a su alrededor sin entender. –¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Zoro abrió los ojos con horror y se lanzó contra Sanji. Cayó encima de él sin ninguna delicadeza, y Sanji dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

–¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, marimo de mierda? –Sanji lo miraba furioso y de una patada lo apartó de encima.

Zoro se incorporó y por fin Sanji pudo ver qué ocurría. Una serpiente colgaba del muslo de Zoro.

–Estaba a tu lado y tú no hacías más que moverte. Iba a morderte, cocinerucho escandaloso. –la vista poco a poco se volvía borrosa, pero todavía le quedaba fuerza para coger la serpiente y arrancarla de su pierna, lanzándola lejos.

Sanji se levantó justo a tiempo de coger a Zoro antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

**...vale, en mi historia Sanji canta, ¿no se supone que todos cantan? yo los he oído O.o además Disney traspasa fronteras y universos, Pocahontas tb estaba en Grand Line, ;p**

**Y ahora la canción entera:**

"_Te crees que me desoriento y me pierdo,_

_ que si me dejas ya no se volver, _

_pero eso que dices es incierto, _

_yo solo sigo el viento, que extraño es. _

_Parece que me he vuelto a perder, _

_es la quinta vez que ocurre este mes, _

_si sigo las pisadas de un extraño, _

_seguro que aparezco en Teruel._

_¿Has oído alguna vez, "es por aquí"?_

_¿O has visto las señales indicar?_

_¿Has gritado de impotencia al perderte?_

_¿Y Zorohontas en el viento descubrir?_

_¿Y Zorohontas en el viento descubrir? _

_Corramos por las lindes sin perdernos,_

_sigamos esa cuerda sin soltar,_

_descubre el camino que es correcto,_

_sin perderte un instante en un rincón._

_Los líos y los nudos mis hermanos,_

_amigos somos todos, ya lo ves._

_Estamos entre todos muy perdidos,_

_en un ciclo sin salida, eterno es._

_¿Cuán lejos este camino llevará?_

_Si lo sigo hoy, seguro llegaré._

_Y no encontraré a mis nakama nunca jamás._

_Más "perdío" que un pulpo en un garaje._

_Y al girarme al ver el cielo, ensimismado,_

_ Zorohontas en el viento descubrir,_

_Si no entiendes qué haces aquí,_

_perdido estás otra vez._

_Zorohontas en el viento descubrir."_

-

-

**... ... lo único que tengo que decir es q me reí mucho haciendo la canción de Zorohontas, por cierto, si la leéis con el tonillo de Pocahontas (canción, "Colores en el viento") pega y todo, q me costó lo suyo, jeje.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos!**

**PD: ha habido beso, aaahhhh!!**

**PD2: Teruel existe, ¬¬, es una ciudad española**


	9. La cueva

**Lo primero...LO SIENTO!! he tardado siglos en poner este capi, soy lo peor, merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero...esperad a que termine el fic, que lo voy a terminar, lo juro!**

**Muchísimas gracias a Mish1, caritademanga y Holic-san por sus comentarios, me encantan y me animan muchísimo a seguir (aunque haya tardado tanto me siguen animando :p), gracias a todos los que leen tb por supuesto**

**Espero que os guste, aunque este capítulo me ha resultado muy difícil escribirlo, será la falta de costumbre pero me he visto torpe :S, ojalá no se vea tan mal como yo lo he visto al hacerlo.**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

IX

–¡ZORO!

Sanji sujetaba a Zoro impidiendo que terminara en el suelo.

–¡Zoro! ¡Abre los ojos, marimo idiota! –la voz de Sanji sonó preocupada.

Con cuidado se arrodilló y apoyó la espalda de Zoro sobre su regazo, manteniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del peliverde y la otra en su pecho.

–¡Zoro, joder! Era sólo una serpiente, abre los putos ojos.

Sanji acarició la mejilla del espadachín con cuidado.

–Vamos, Zoro.

La respiración del peliverde era casi imperceptible, su pecho subía y bajaba muy lentamente, con esfuerzo.

Sanji apretó los ojos con fuerza.

–¡ZORO! TE DIGO QUE TE DESPIERTES. –los abrió esperando ver aquellos azabaches mirarlo con burla y superioridad, pero lo que encontró fue una faz pálida, unos ojos cerrados, sin mostrar la luz que siempre retaba al rubio. – Si…–la voz se le quebró. – si por mi culpa te pasase algo…yo… –volvió a cerrar los ojos, impidiendo que la emoción lo embargase.

–¿Todos los rubios son… tan tontos?

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¡Zoro! –cambió su cara de alivio por una de enfado. –Yo seré tonto, pero tú estás medio muerto por una mierda de serpiente. –Sanji le dio un golpe en la cabeza, cuidando de no darle con demasiada fuerza.

Zoro simuló un guiño de dolor tras el golpe y sonrió de medio lado.

–Te digo que eres tonto. Era una víbora, no una mierda de serpiente. –Zoro se removió en las rodillas de Sanji y esta vez sí, hizo un gesto de dolor.

–¿Una víbora? –preguntó el rubio. –¡Idiota! ¿Tú crees que me ha dado tiempo a distinguirla mientras la lanzabas como un salvaje a la maleza? –esta vez el golpe no lo suavizó, y Zoro se dolió de verdad. Sanji suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Lo levantó con delicadeza de su regazo y lo tumbó en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado. –Vale, las 

víboras tienen veneno, y por muy fuerte que seas, no es bueno que vayas con la mierda esa por dentro. Hay que sacarlo. ¿Dónde te ha mordido?

Zoro cerró los ojos, se sentía mareado, y los gritos de Sanji no ayudaban.

–No grites. –murmuró.

–Zoro, dime dónde te ha mordido, tengo que sacar el veneno. –le apremió el rubio.

Zoro entreabrió los ojos pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos tras ver el mundo girar ante él.

–¡Zoro! –otra vez aquel tono preocupado inundaba la voz de Sanji. Lo sacudió levemente, sacando un quejido de los labios del otro que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Sanji respiró con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse y se preparó para inspeccionar las piernas del espadachín y descubrir exactamente dónde le había mordido la serpiente. Se levantó, pero al dar un paso, trastabilló con la cadena de los grilletes.

–¡Joder! ¿Es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí? –se levantó del suelo murmurando insultos y demás lindezas. Antes que nada debía deshacerse de aquellas molestas argollas de una vez por todas. Estiró sus brazos delante de él, la cadena colgando entre ellos. Levantó su pierna derecha y la descargó con fuerza sobre el metal. Se mordió los labios y tragó el grito de dolor que escapaba de su boca. La cadena junto con los metales que apresaban sus muñecas se habían roto, pero habían dejado profundas heridas en sus manos.

–Como en algo se resienta mi comida por esto, va a tener que ir a buscar sus espadas al mismísimo infierno. –dirigió la vista a Zoro. –Maldito marimo, todo es por su culpa, como si no tuviésemos ya suficiente ahora le da por ponerse a jugar con una víbora.

Bufó al recordar perfectamente que si Zoro estaba así era por su culpa, él sólo había evitado que le mordiera a él. Prefería no pensar en aquello. Cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello hacia ambos lados. Hacia la izquierda lentamente y luego a la derecha, terminando con una vuelta completa. Inspiró hondo, dejando escapar aquellos pensamientos sobre Zoro y sobre sus heridas, y se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de su compañero.

Su mente se quedó en blanco al recorrer con la vista aquellos fuertes y morenos muslos. Acercó la cara al notar cómo dos pequeñas marcas rasgaban su piel y desviaban la atención de aquellos perfectamente cincelados músculos.

–Vale, aquí está. –la cara de Sanji enrojeció al comprobar que los pequeños colmillos se habían clavado en la parte alta de la cara interna del muslo de Zoro. Tosió con fuerza y miró de soslayo a Zoro. El espadachín mantenía los ojos cerrados, un sudor frío recorría su frente y ahora su respiración era rápida y costosa. –Tengo que hacerlo 

ya. –inspiró profundamente. –Espero que luego no recuerde nada de esto, porque como lo haga, va a estar echándomelo en cara toda su vida.

Sujetó la pierna de Zoro, una mano por encima del mordisco y la otra por debajo, ejerciendo presión. Se humedeció los labios, la boca se le había quedado seca, y se acercó a la pierna de Zoro. Su boca casi rozaba la piel morena del otro, pero antes de colocar sus labios sobre ella, miró de nuevo al espadachín. Sin despegar su mirada de Zoro, posó la boca entreabierta sobre la herida. Ninguna reacción en el cuerpo del espadachín le indicó que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría ahí abajo. Dejó de mirarlo y cerró los ojos, concentrado en su tarea. Poco a poco comenzó a succionar sobre las marcas, absorbió todo lo que pudo y retiró la boca, abrió los ojos y escupió hacia un lado el veneno. Miró con atención la herida, su saliva estaba alrededor y con la fuerza de succión había enrojecido. Volvió a su trabajo, esta vez con más cuidado que antes. Lamió con delicadeza su propia saliva y envolvió de nuevo con sus labios la mordedura. Aquella acción que al principio tan nervioso lo había puesto, poco a poco estaba empezando a excitarlo, se sentía avergonzado por sentir aquello, pero tener entre sus manos los poderosos músculos de Zoro, notar la tersa piel, lamerla.… El tiempo era fresco, pero el sudor bañaba su frente, el corazón latía desbocado, su cuerpo parecía a punto de arder y su pantalón apretaba más que nunca.

Sentía un cosquilleo en la pierna izquierda, quería abrir los ojos pero le pesaban demasiado. Se sentía todavía mareado pero no podía apartar sus sentidos de aquella sensación tan extraña y a la vez tan placentera. El cosquilleo se incrementó y sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapó de sus labios. Hizo un esfuerzo y entreabrió los ojos. La visión de Sanji inclinado sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, y concentrado en succionar todo el veneno, fue demasiado y notó como el bulto de sus maltrechos pantalones aumentaba hasta ser doloroso. Dejó que sus párpados volvieran a cerrarse y así evitar mirar al rubio en tan comprometida posición, pero al cerrar los ojos y a pesar de su malestar, ciertas imágenes comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente.

–¡Sanji! –gimió.

Sanji se levantó inmediatamente, su rostro totalmente encendido.

–¡Zoro! –agachó la cabeza queriéndose fundir con el suelo. –Yo… el veneno…–carraspeó para aclarar su voz, y para calmar su nerviosismo. –Creo que ya he sacado todo lo que se podía. Será mejor que vayamos a un sitio donde puedas descansar y no nos encuentren.

Zoro intentó incorporarse para tapar su excitación, pero estaba muy débil y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Sanji, al oír el golpe, se incorporó rápidamente y acudió al lado del peliverde, sin darse cuenta de que el otro se encontraba en su misma situación.

–¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que no estás en condiciones de hacer nada? –sujetó la espalda del espadachín mientras lo mantenía en posición erguida.

Zoro se fijó en las muñecas ensangrentadas de Sanji. –¿Qué es eso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sanji meneó la cabeza. –No es nada. Me he quitado las cadenas. –dijo restándole importancia y tirando por tierra todas sus amenazas anteriores. –Ahora di, ¿conoces algún sitio para escondernos?

El peliverde asintió. –Hay una especie de lago en el centro de la isla, tiene una cascada y detrás, cerca de la cima de la montaña, hay una cueva. –un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo e inconscientemente se pegó al cuerpo de Sanji. –Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sanji consiguió reaccionar al ver cómo Zoro intentaba volver a ponerse en pie. Cuando se había pegado a él había contenido la respiración, deteniendo cualquier actividad para evitar perder las sensaciones que emitía aquel cuerpo. Se levantó y agarró el brazo de Zoro con fuerza, izándolo hasta dejarlo de pie, aunque el cuerpo de Zoro, por la debilidad, se inclinó hacia adelante.

–Vamos, es por aquí. –dijo Zoro, señalando al lugar por el que habían venido. La mano le tembló y la bajó intentando disimularlo. Avanzó un pie y se desestabilizó.

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco al ver hacia dónde señalaba el espadachín, pero miró preocupado su mano al verla temblar. Se acercó a él todo lo que pudo y lo cogió cuando trastabilló.

–¿Crees que puedes ir andando como si tal cosa? –se colocó delante del peliverde, se agachó y lo agarró por la cintura, se elevó cargando al espadachín en su hombro. Ahogó un quejido tras el esfuerzo. –Vámonos. –y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a donde había señalado Zoro.

El peliverde se removió. –Y tú, ¿crees que estás mejor que yo para llevar… –un mareo hizo que tuviera que dejar sin concluir su frase y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Sanji giró la cabeza, sonrió y dio un pequeño golpecito en el trasero de Zoro. –Cállate y disfruta del viaje.

Aunque intentara disimularlo, Sanji se encontraba débil, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y las manos se le habían dormido. El peso de Zoro se hacía casi insoportable en su hombro pero no iba a defraudar al peliverde, ni a sí mismo. Demostraría que él también podía ayudar, que toda la responsabilidad no la tenía Zoro 

por ser el primer oficial, él conseguiría llevarlo hasta aquella cueva por muy lejos que estuviera, conseguiría que mejorara y los dos saldrían de aquella isla. Afianzó su carga y apretó el paso al notar la respiración entrecortada de Zoro.

Había llegado hasta el pequeño lago que Zoro había descrito. Ni siquiera se paró a observar su belleza, en su mente sólo tenía una idea, llegar a la cueva y descansar. No habían hablado en la más de media hora que llevaba andando, Zoro, suponía, iba durmiendo, y él no podía gastar la poca energía que le quedaba hablando, así que cuando salió de entre la selva al claro del lago, se detuvo para mirar hacia la montaña que había detrás de él e inmediatamente retomó su camino.

Cuando llevaba más de la mitad del lago bordeado, las piernas le fallaron. Se dobló sobre ellas y cayó al suelo. Intentó que Zoro no resbalara de su hombro poniendo su ya magullada mano en el duro suelo, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que el espadachín corriera su misma suerte, cayendo a su lado con un gemido.

–¡Joder! –maldijo el rubio levantándose del suelo.

El golpe de su cuerpo contra la tierra hizo que despertara con un quejido, abrió los ojos con pereza y vio al cocinero jadeando a su lado, el sudor cayendo por su extremadamente pálido rostro. –¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó incorporándose con la ayuda de Sanji.

–Nada. Vamos. –Sanji se dispuso a coger de nuevo a Zoro, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el peliverde lo frenó, cogiéndolo de las manos, evitando rozar las ensangrentadas muñecas.

–¿Cómo que nada? Te has caído por el cansancio. –lo miró de arriba abajo. En la cabeza llevaba un buen golpe cortesía de Ludwig, el pecho envuelto en las improvisadas vendas, las muñecas destrozadas por los grilletes… Zoro hizo una mueca de superioridad. –Y a simple vista puedo decir que estás casi muerto. –se levantó con dificultad. –A partir de ahora voy andando, ya he descansado lo suficiente.

Sanji apretó los puños con furia. –De eso nada. Como te muevas, el veneno que todavía sigue en tu organismo se extenderá más rápido. Así que deja de hacerte el machito y deja que te lleve, no soy tan débil como crees. –terminó con un tono rabioso y de inmediato hizo el amago de volver a coger al espadachín pero éste fue más rápido y se apartó.

Zoro lo miró enfadado. –Nadie te ha dicho que seas débil, demasiado es ya que te mantengas en pie con todo eso. Además, te he dicho que estoy bien, puedo llegar arriba yo solo. –en su frente relucían las gotas de sudor.

Sanji se acercó cabreado. Estaba harto de tanta cháchara. Apretó su mano contra la frente de Zoro. –Tienes fiebre, idiota. –sin una palabra más, agarró la cintura de Zoro, preparado para volver a echarlo a su hombro.

–¡Que no, cocinerucho! –apartó a Sanji con un empujón en el pecho.

Sanji dejó escapar un quejido, e inclinado sujetándose el pecho, maldijo a Zoro. –Marimo imbécil, te voy a llevar hasta arriba, aunque sea lo último que haga. –y se lanzó contra el espadachín.

Zoro, que al principio se había asustado al oír el quejido del otro, ahora se envalentonó y afianzó sus pies en el suelo, esperando el embiste del rubio.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Zoro, vio su posición de defensa y cambió su idea de cogerlo de la cintura. Frenó de golpe y descargó una patada sobre el espadachín, que sin esperar aquel ataque, salió volando hasta el agua.

–Ahora te vas a estar quieto y te voy a llevar hasta arriba, marimo idiota. –Sanji saltó al agua, que no le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y cuando Zoro se puso en pie y salió a la superficie, lo cogió y lo cargó en su hombro. –Y estate quieto si no quieres que te de otra.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos y se agarró a unos juncos que crecían en el lago. –Te vas a enterar, cejas raras. –estiró con fuerza y Sanji, con Zoro encima, cayó hacia atrás.

En cuanto sintió el agua de nuevo en su cuerpo, Zoro se levantó y salió a la superficie, alejándose unos pasos para dejar espacio a Sanji cuando lo imitara de un momento a otro. –Así aprenderás, cocinerucho. –caminó hasta la orilla, a un par de metros de distancia. Mientras avanzaba, con alguna dificultad, entre la maleza de la orilla, esperaba oír el chapoteo del rubio al salir, algún insulto, pero no, no escuchó nada. Se giró con el corazón bombeando fuertemente contra su pecho.

–¿Dónde está este idiota? –murmuró preocupado. Cogió un poco de agua con la mano y se la echó a la cara, la cabeza le ardía, le dolía tanto que parecía que le iba a estallar. La fiebre le estaba subiendo rápidamente.

Se levantó tambaleante de la piedra donde se había apoyado, y deshizo el camino hasta el lugar donde se habían caído. Antes de que pusiera el último pie hasta el lugar exacto, una mano surgió de las aguas y lo cogió del tobillo.

Cuando Zoro se hubo hundido por tercera vez, Sanji se puso de pie en el lugar donde se había sumergido esperado al espadachín. Los brazos en jarras y una expresión de superioridad pintada en la cara.

–A ver quién es el que está medio muerto aquí. Si él, o yo. –tras las triunfales palabras, Sanji se apretó el pecho y una mueca de dolor sustituyó a la victoriosa. Miró la cabeza verde que surgía del agua y volvió a su pose de héroe.

–¡Cocinerucho! ¡Te vas a enterar, idiota! –Zoro se levantó como un resorte y cual tifón, avanzó hasta Sanji. Tiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás y lo descargó con intención de quitarle esa sonrisa socarrona de los labios al rubio, pero su cuerpo no le acompañó y el débil puñetazo fue detenido por la mano de Sanji, que fácilmente volvió a cargarse al hombro al inconsciente Zoro.

–Luego me pegarás, ahora deja que, por una vez, sea yo quien te cuide. –salió del agua y volvió a encaminar sus pasos a la cascada.

La subida a la montaña le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado, y con el ruido ensordecedor de la cascada a su izquierda, un dolor punzante había aparecido en sus sienes.

–Toda esta agua… por un cigarro. –murmuró entre dientes.

Con un quejido se agarró a una piedra saliente en la pared. Los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba a Zoro.

El espadachín había pasado de su estado de inconsciencia a un estado de delirio.

–¿No podía haberse quedado inconsciente? –masculló el cocinero cuando oyó por tercera vez a Zoro murmurar lo mismo sobre una calle.

Siguió subiendo. Si no llegaba pronto tendría que bajar, las fuerzas se le acababan y Zoro tampoco podía aguantar mucho más así.

–Vamos, ya queda poco. –decía más para él que para el peliverde.

Su ascenso se prolongó unos minutos más y cuando pensaba que jamás llegaría y tendría que bajar, al izarse de una piedra se encontró en una pequeña cueva, cuya entrada visible no era más grande que un pequeño perro pero que detrás de la cascada se abría y permitía el paso de ellos dos, para luego volver a estrecharse, impidiendo el paso del agua, y proporcionando un buen escondite. La cueva detrás del estrechamiento era oscura y baja, Sanji tenía que caminar encorvado, pero lo suficientemente ancha para poder dormir incluso otro par de personas más.

Con un suspiro de alivio dejó a Zoro tumbado en un rincón, resguardado de la humedad de la cascada. Tocó su frente y comprobó que seguía muy caliente, la fiebre hacía estragos en el peliverde, que seguía divagando de cuando en cuando. El cocinero se quitó las vendas que rodeaban su pecho y sujetaban sus maltrechas costillas y salió a la entrada de la cueva. Mojó la tela en el agua que caía y volvió al lado de Zoro. Con cuidado colocó la tela en su frente, viendo cómo ante el cambio de temperatura el espadachín contenía la respiración durante un segundo. Sanji se sentó a su lado, apoyado en la pared. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Zoro y cerró los ojos para descansar durante unos momentos. En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, se internó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, a partir de ahora espero poder seguir el mismo ritmo de antes, cada 15 días un capi**

**PD: los tengo 'mataicos' a los dos, por dios, q mala malísima soy, pero todo esto será recompensado en el capi que viene, jujuju**


	10. Descubrimientos

**Hola!!**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestras revis!! caritademanga, Moxi the wanted, Nana Brokenrose y Holic-san!! wiiiii, q alegría que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias tb a los lectores encubiertos, jeje.**

**Este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo habitual, es una compensación por el anterior y porque hasta casi casi noviembre no voy a poder escribir. Esta semana me voy de viaje (A NUEVA YORK WIIIIIII) y estaré un mes, cuando vuelva tendré q ponerme al día con la universidad etc etc. Siento mucho tener que tardar tanto, porq me había enganchado a escribir, pero... el deber me llama, jeje.**

**Espero que os guste y... nos vemos**

* * *

X

o

o

o

En el centro de la pequeña isla un lago se abría paso entre la vegetación. Los árboles mecidos por el viento danzaban a su alrededor, dando cobijo a los graciosos pájaros que cantaban en sus ramas. La hierba y flores se habían hecho un hueco en la orilla, amparadas por las rocas que impedían a los árboles invadir su pequeño hogar. El agua cristalina formaba ondas y curiosos motivos en la base de los juncos que nacían en el fondo, rompía débil contra el borde en lugar de permanecer mansa, una cascada tenía la culpa. Donde la laguna se estrechaba una cascada se elevaba en la roca de la montaña, dejando caer ruidosa toda su agua, animando a los pequeños peces a nadar entre sus burbujas, haciendo a los nenúfares balancearse a su son. Con el paso de los años, el agua de la catarata había ido haciendo mella en la roca, comiéndose parte de la montaña hasta crear una singular cueva.

A pesar del ensordecedor ruido de la cascada, en la pequeña cueva se pudo oír un leve quejido.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, a pesar de que la cabeza le seguía doliendo se encontraba mucho mejor después de descansar. Estaba boca arriba, y su vista se centró en la piedra sobre él, color grisáceo, lisa, aunque algún pico sobresalía aquí y allá. Sin querer perder más tiempo observando la cueva se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde notaba algo. Una especie de paño blanco fue lo que vio al cogerlo. Frunció el ceño, aquello no era una tela normal y corriente, era la tela de su camiseta, la misma que había roto para vendar el pecho de Sanji.

Giró su cuello más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, y vio al sujeto en cuestión. Sanji reposaba apoyado en la pared, en una posición un tanto incómoda. La cabeza caía sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal. Zoro se acercó más al cocinero y vio cómo pequeñas perlas de sudor adornaban su frente. El espadachín se preocupó al pensar que tal vez tenía fiebre, pero en ese instante la boca de Sanji se abrió, dejando salir un jadeo.

Zoro tragó con dificultad, notaba cómo las mejillas le ardían y su corazón se había acelerado considerablemente. Su boca se abrió imitando a Sanji cuando éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, escapando un gemido de sus labios.

Con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, Zoro pudo percibir el bulto en los pantalones del rubio. Esta vez el gemido salió de sus propios labios. Sin casi darse cuenta, se había levantado de su improvisado lecho, y se había colocado a horcajadas sobre Sanji, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, y el calor que emitían ambos era insoportable.

Zoro bajó su mano hasta la altura de los pantalones de su compañero, pero temeroso de despertarlo y que lo viera en semejante posición, no se atrevió a tocarlo. Un movimiento involuntario de Sanji, hizo que su cadera se izara y la mano de Zoro la rozase.

--

Sanji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando su mente se centró, pudo volver la vista a su derecha y comprobar que Zoro seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados, el paño en la frente y profundamente dormido.

Con un ruido mezcla de alivio y frustración, hundió la cabeza en las rodillas.

–Marimo idiota. –susurró viendo de reojo al peliverde.

Respiró hondo hasta normalizar casi todo su cuerpo. Se levantó y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Zoro, salió de la cueva en dirección al lago.

Se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Los bóxers azul marino se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, revelando su todavía existente excitación.

–Un baño en el lago me irá bien. –murmuró mirando su entrepierna.

Arrojó los bóxers sobre el montón de ropa que había dejado encima de una piedra en la orilla del lago y se zambulló en el agua.

El frío despejó la atontada cabeza de Sanji. Buceó hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron aguantar más y cual dios del Olimpo salió a la superficie, salpicando agua de sus áureos cabellos y mostrando su torso desnudo por el que rodaban gotas de agua cristalina, delineando cada uno de sus fibrosos músculos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó que minúsculas gotitas danzasen por su rostro, acariciasen sus labios y bajasen por su pecho.

Un suspiro derrotado se oyó en el remanso de agua.

–Ni con el agua helada… –sonrió de medio lado y avanzó hasta la orilla.

* * *

Luffy corría por la cubierta del barco, quería comida. Nami berreaba agarrando un mapa medio roto entre su puño, quería matar a alguien. Robin sonreía desde detrás de su taza de café, todo aquello le parecía divertido. Usopp golpeaba insistentemente con el martillo, intentaba pasar desapercibido. Chopper lloraba pidiendo un médico, temía que alguno pudiera salir herido. Sanji lavaba los platos del desayuno, ajeno al jaleo. Frunció el ceño. Algo en esa imagen no le cuadraba, todo parecía normal, el rubio lavaba los platos como cualquier día, los secaba como siempre, salvo… aquel chorro de agua que arrastraba la suciedad sonaba muy fuerte, más que los gritos de Nami, más que los golpes de Usopp o el lloriqueo de Chopper. El cocinero se dio media vuelta y sonrió con el cigarrillo entre los dientes, sus labios se movieron, pero no pudo oírlo porque cada vez el ruido era más intenso. Ya no podía oír a nadie, sólo aquel escandaloso chorrito de agua.

Con un gruñido abrió los ojos. Aquel maldito ruido lo había despertado. Se sorprendió al no ver el marrón de la madera del cuarto de los hombres. Se acordó que no estaba en el Merry, Sanji y él habían ido a parar a una isla casi desierta. Luego pensó en que debería estar viendo arena, árboles o algo parecido. Harto de tanta adivinanza se incorporó.

–¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó desubicado.

Un trozo de tela cayó a su regazo. Tras unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el paño murmuró:

–Cocinerucho inútil. Se supone que esto era para sus costillas.

Agarró con fuerza la tela y se levantó de golpe, dándose un buen coscorrón contra el techo de la cueva.

–¡Maldito cocinero, todo esto es por su culpa! Cuando lo pille le voy a romper los pocos huesos sanos que le quedan. –se frotó la cabeza con fuerza.

Encorvado y de muy mal humor comprobó, con algo de alivio, que la cueva sólo tenía una salida. Fue por ella y se encontró en la pequeña entrada cubierta desde donde podía observar el lago y los alrededores. Echó una ojeada desde su atalaya murmurando insultos, pero su boca frenó en seco cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo que había volatilizado todo su raciocinio.

La boca se le había abierto y los ojos no pestañeaban. Aquella visión lo había dejado estupefacto.

–Sa…Sanji…

No podía apartar la vista de un Sanji desnudo, con el agua corriendo por su pelo y por su cuerpo. Pero lo que hizo que en la garganta se le hiciera un nudo y un jadeo fuera ahogado por el ruido del agua cayendo, fue lo que vio cuando el cocinero dio media vuelta.

El rubor subió inmediatamente a sus mejillas, y no pudo sino seguir mirando con una más que incipiente excitación en su entrepierna.

Con sorpresa vio cómo Sanji sonreía para luego avanzar hasta llegar a la orilla.

Zoro se resguardó todo lo que pudo para no ser descubierto, y se sentó en la fría piedra. Contuvo la respiración cuando Sanji, de cara hacia él, se apoyó en la piedra donde había dejado la ropa y acercó su mano hasta su abdomen. Se mordió el labio para contener el gemido al ver cómo aquella pálida mano bajaba acariciando el vientre y comenzaba a masajear lasciva el miembro de su dueño. Abrió la boca con deseo al notar su propio miembro pulsante al ritmo de aquella mano.

Sin poder contenerse más, desabrochó, casi arrancándolo, el botón de sus maltrechos pantalones, y coló su mano en los bóxers negros. El ronco gemido sólo llegó hasta sus oídos, ahora agradecía aquella privacidad que le proporcionaba la catarata. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para luego abrirlos y mirar el vaivén de Sanji. Al mismo ritmo comenzó a masturbarse. Imitaba cada gesto del rubio, llevaba la mano despacio hasta abajo, subía cadenciosamente hasta el final y volvía hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto se deleitaba con la cara de Sanji. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero él no lo haría, quería absorber cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada suspiro de aquel cuerpo.

El agua cubría hasta sus rodillas, dejándole contemplar la mayoría de su cuerpo. Ver las piernas temblar de placer hacía que su estómago diera saltos. Poder contemplar su pecho subir y bajar con pasión dejaba a su corazón bombeando sin control.

Vio cómo la mano de Sanji se aceleraba, cómo su cuerpo seguía el ritmo, las caderas bailaban contra su mano, la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver su largo cuello. Notó al rubio agarrarse a la piedra con la otra mano, moverse más agitadamente, y apretar con fuerza los ojos.

Su propio cuerpo temblaba de deseo. De rodillas sobre la piedra se había tenido que sujetar a la pared. No pudo aguantar más y cerró también sus ojos, el ritmo desenfrenado le obligaba a respirar entrecortadamente, los jadeos y gemidos inundaban la cueva. Imágenes de un rubio pecaminoso sobre él, sus cuerpos abrazados, Zoro moviéndose dentro del rubio, mordiendo aquel cuello tan apetecible, masajeando su pecho, rozando su virilidad con el vientre…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se lamió los labios resecos. Se mantuvo unos segundos recuperando la respiración y se adelantó para lavarse en el agua que caía. Desvió la mirada hacia el lago, quería comprobar el estado del rubio tras el momento que habían vivido, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al mirar y no verlo. _"¿Cuánto tiempo…"_ Abrió los ojos con pánico cuando oyó las pisadas del rubio aproximarse a la cueva. Rápidamente se acercó al borde y vio a Sanji a escasos seis metros de él. Se levantó inmediatamente intentando colocarse la ropa y se dio contra el techo por segunda vez.

–¡Joder! Puta cueva de mierda. –dijo entre dientes corriendo hasta donde había descansado y tirándose al suelo, simulando que acababa de despertar.

En ese mismo instante, Sanji apareció en la entrada.

–¿Ya te has despertado?

Zoro respiró profundamente, intentando disimular su respiración entrecortada y contestó lo más ásperamente que pudo.

–No, todavía sigo durmiendo, ¿no lo ves? –se levantó y se sentó apoyado en la pared. –Así que al final pudiste llegar hasta aquí. –dijo todavía con su tono despectivo.

Sanji alzó una ceja y se puso todo lo altivo que la altura de la cueva le permitía.

–Por supuesto, marimo. No soy un espadachín que se deja morder por culebrillas y al que luego tienen que llevar a cuestas como un niño pequeño.

Zoro lo miró con odio. –No, tú eres el que se cae de un barco, el que se deja coger por cuatro piratuchos y el que tiene que ser apartado porque una víbora le va a morder mientras está ¡cantando!

Sanji apartó la mirada notando cómo la vergüenza tomaba su antes pálido rostro.

Como señal de victoria en esta singular batalla, sólo recibió un gruñido por parte del peliverde. Sanji meneó la cabeza disgustado y se volvió hacia Zoro.

–Pero ahora el que tiene fiebre eres tú. Así que te callas.

Zoro arrugó la frente. Se notaba más cansado de lo habitual, pero eso lo achacaba al momento vivido hacía escasos minutos.

–Yo no tengo fiebre, idiota. –contestó algo nervioso. Lo que ahora le faltaba era que Sanji se enterara de su momento voyeur.

El cocinero se acercó hasta el peliverde y lo miró con curiosidad.

Zoro giró la cara hacia la pared, pero al ver que el escrutinio seguía, inquirió con rudeza:

–¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? Te he dicho que no tengo fiebre, y punto. –por fuera intentaba aparentar estar enfadado, pero por dentro el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Sanji levantó su mano y antes de que Zoro pudiera esquivarla, la colocó en su frente. Tras unos segundos sin ninguna reacción por parte de ninguno, uno por estar tan nervioso que no podía ni articular palabra y el otro por estar concentrado, Sanji la retiró.

–No tienes fiebre. Tal vez un poco, pero muy poco. –dijo con un tono de incredulidad.

Zoro respiró de nuevo.

–¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Por qué iba a tenerla?

–Estás sudoroso y tienes las mejillas coloradas. –señaló Sanji.

Zoro tosió con fuerza, intentando disimular su cara de horror.

–¿Ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó el rubio dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Zoro apartó con dureza la mano de Sanji. Podía notar el fuego salir de su cara e intentó esconderla de la vista del otro. –Nada, que me he atragantado con la saliva. Ya está.

El cocinero abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Se giró todavía con la boca entreabierta y se encaminó hacia la salida mascullando palabras que sonaban como "marimo" "imbécil" "propia saliva" "retrasado".

–¡Oi! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Sanji volvió la cabeza.

–Es casi medio día, tendremos que comer algo. Además, aquí hace un frío de narices, traeré algo de leña. –dio media vuelta de nuevo y salió hasta la estrecha entrada.

–¡EH! ¿Piensas que me voy a quedar aquí, cejas raras? –Zoro se levantó de su asiento justo en el momento en que Sanji le tiraba dos piedras. Las miró receloso.

–Tú mientras aprende a hacer fuego. –y desapareció camino de la selva.

--

Se quedó mirando la entrada de la cueva unos minutos antes de partir en busca de víveres. Quería estar seguro de que Zoro no salía de allí detrás de él.

–Parece que por una vez me hace caso en algo.

Salió de la zona del lago y se adentró en la selva. Caminaba con cuidado, cerciorándose de que ningún pirata estuviera cerca.

Tras media hora de recolección, las frutas ya no le cabían en las manos, miró hacia arriba y se fijó en las grandes hojas de un árbol. Amontonó la comida en el suelo y empezó a escalar el árbol. Tras algunos arañazos pudo conseguir un buen puñado de ellas. Envolvió las frutas y las ató con un brote resistente.

–Ahora madera. –dijo echándose el improvisado saco al hombro. –Será mejor que escoja un sitio y haga un montón.

En un claro no más grande que una pequeña balsa, dejó las frutas y comenzó a buscar la leña.

Tenía ya una brazada recogida e iba a dejarla en el claro, cuando al dar un paso, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, dejando caer todos los troncos y cayendo él al suelo.

–¡Mierda! –resopló con fuerza. Se sacudió las manos cabreado e hincó la rodilla en el suelo para levantarse. Al alzar la cabeza contuvo la respiración, una espada apuntaba directamente a su garganta.

–Llevo un rato buscándoos, pensaba irme ya, estoy cansado. –la voz de Fred sonaba tan aburrida como siempre.

Sanji no dijo nada, tan sólo atinaba a maldecir su mala suerte.

–Venga, levántate que vuelves a tu celda. –alzó la espada, rozando la barbilla de Sanji, indicándole que se pusiera en pie.

Sanji se levantó despacio, mirando al pirata. Antes de que la boca de Fred dijera nada más, Sanji había lanzado una patada contra su cara.

La espada del castaño se movió veloz y detuvo el pie.

–¿Quieres pelear? –preguntó en un tono que parecía ser de sorpresa.

El cocinero apartó el pie de la espada y sin llegar a dejarlo descansar en el suelo, voló de nuevo hacia el hombro de Fred.

La espada detuvo casi toda la potencia del golpe, pero el hombro se resintió tras la brutal fuerza de la patada.

–Tomo eso por un sí.

Sanji abrió los ojos desconcertado cuando varios cabellos rubios volaron en el aire, planeando hasta caer en la tierra. Había esquivado la espada por milímetros, de no ser por el pequeño salto atrás su cabeza sería la que hubiera estado en la tierra. Se recompuso tras el momento de confusión y a sus ojos volvió aquella mirada decidida y segura que mostraba en todas las batallas.

Afianzó su pie en el suelo e inclinándose se forma sobrenatural hacia la izquierda, lanzó una nueva patada con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Fred salió disparado contra un árbol. El grueso tronco de madera se rompió y el pirata cayó al suelo.

–No estoy para bromitas. –masculló Sanji acercándose al espadachín.

Movió el pie para darle en el costado y comprobar su estado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una espada se clavó en su hombro. Su boca se abrió cuando vio de pie, delante de él, al pirata, blandiendo la espada y con una mirada que irradiaba fuego.

–Pero, ¿qué… –Sanji no pudo acabar su frase, porque otra vez la espada se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Detuvo una nueva estocada, pero notaba cómo su pie resbalaba en el suelo, y cómo Fred ganaba terreno contra él. Dio un pequeño salto y apoyado en la espada dio una voltereta hacia atrás, alejándose de aquellos ojos rojos.

Fred cargó de nuevo hacia él, el zapato negro se interpuso otra vez en su camino, pero él no detuvo el movimiento de su espada. Con un feroz gruñido lanzó a Sanji contra el suelo.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios. Se puso en pie todo lo rápido que pudo, pero un nuevo corte apareció en su piel.

–No parece el mismo tío que al principio. –pensó Sanji mientras veía la sangre manar de su nueva herida.

Llevaba varios minutos esquivando los golpes, resopló apoyado en sus rodillas y miró hacia delante, donde un impasible Fred caminaba en su dirección. Múltiples cortes en sus brazos y piernas demostraban el atroz ataque al que estaba siendo sometido, pero lo peor se lo había llevado su hombro, la espada se había clavado y aunque no había sido muy profundo, sangraba bastante.

Antes de que avanzase más, respiró hondo, se levantó y, girando rápidamente, echó a correr.

–Odio hacer esto, pero no puedo más. –confesó para sí.

Oía las fuertes pisadas que lo seguían, poco a poco las sentía más cerca. Él iba perdiendo velocidad, comenzaba a sentirse mareado y las piernas le flaqueaban. Como siguiera así, Fred no tardaría en darle alcance.

Entró en una zona especialmente tupida, no veía lo que había frente a él y cuando giró la cabeza para situar a su enemigo, cayó en un profundo charco de fango.

Sacó la cabeza inmediatamente, y miró tras él. Pudo oír al pirata acercándose. No tenía tiempo, el pirata lo cogería. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su mente trabajaba más rápido, y en cuestión de un segundo había dado con un plan. Tomó una piedra del tamaño de su mano y la lanzó contra la espesura, cogió una bocanada de aire y se hundió en el fango.

Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza. Le faltaba el aire, ya no podía aguantar más ahí abajo. Sacó despacio la cabeza, y abrió los ojos. Nadie. Giró sobre su eje para comprobar su espalda. Nadie. Había dado esquinazo a Fred. Por fin salió del fango completamente y arrodillado en el suelo respiró con ansia.

–Necesito mis cigarrillos. –farfulló con desesperación.

Alejó el deseo de su cabeza con un resoplido de rabia y se puso en pie. Estaba completamente empapado de aquel barro.

–Como siga así voy a tener que renovar todo el vestuario.

Con mucha más cautela que antes, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la fruta. No quiso acercarse donde había chocado con Fred y tentar más la suerte, así que abandonó la madera que ya había amontonado y de camino al lago cogió los troncos que pudo, atándolos como había hecho con la fruta con una especie de cuerda.

Subir la escarpada pared resultó un trabajo mucho más duro del que pensó. Su brazo izquierdo casi no lo podía mover, el hombro, aunque ya no sangraba por el barro que actuaba de tapón, le dolía, así que todo el peso lo tenía que llevar en el otro brazo, dejando el brazo herido para ayudarse a subir por la roca.

El sudor se había abierto camino entre el barro ya seco, metiéndose en sus ojos. Su cara desencajada mostraba el esfuerzo de la subida, y por fin, con la mano izquierda sujetándose en el filo, lanzó lo que llevaba a la repisa de la cueva, izándose con el brazo derecho hasta arriba.

–Más te vale haber aprendido a hacer fuego, porque no estoy de humor p… –se interrumpió al ver al peliverde salir del interior hasta la estrecha entrada con una mano en la boca.

Sanji se apartó y vio cómo Zoro vomitaba cascada abajo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –se olvidó de todos sus problemas y se acercó al espadachín. Lo cogió de la cintura y dejó que se apoyara en él.

–¡Estás ardiendo! –gritó el cocinero cuando sus manos rozaron a Zoro. Cuando las arcadas cesaron apretó su agarre y lo condujo adentro. –Acuéstate ya.

Zoro notaba la cabeza dar vueltas, entornó los ojos y se dejó guiar por el rubio hasta quedar recostado de nuevo en el mismo sitio de antes. Alzó la vista para mirar al cocinero, pero al mirarlo parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

–¿De qué…coño vas disfrazado? –preguntó con esfuerzo.

Sanji obligó al espadachín a tumbarse completamente antes de contestar.

–De bola de nieve, ¿no me ves? –contestó imitando la respuesta de Zoro. –Me he caído a un charco de fango, ¿contento? Ahora te vas a estar quieto y callado.

Cogió el trapo que yacía al lado del peliverde y fue hasta la entrada. Lo empapó en la cascada y se apresuró a ponerlo en la frente del otro.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó intentando evitar que su preocupación se reflejase en su voz.

Zoro cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido gutural.

Suspiró resignado. –Yo también tomaré eso como un sí.

Volvió al lado del agua y comenzó a lavarse.

Zoro abrió un ojo y observó retazos de lo que pasaba fuera. Pudo distinguir el brazo de Sanji que subía a su cabeza para lavar sus dorados cabellos. Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los zapatos y después los pantalones cayeron en la piedra. Cerró los ojos mientras el mundo volvía a dar vueltas frente a él.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, un Sanji de nuevo blanco y vestido, salvo por la camisa, estaba a su lado, colocando la fruta. Pegada a la salida se podía ver el humo de una pequeña lumbre. Por ésta se colaba el sol, mucho más tenue que antes, mostrándole que su sueño había durado varias horas.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio, que al notar el movimiento de Zoro, había dejado sus quehaceres y se había acercado a él. –Toma. –se giró y cogió una fruta. –Será mejor que comas algo. De momento esto es lo único, mañana temprano intentaré pescar algo en el lago.

Ayudó a Zoro a sentarse. E imitándolo, cogió otra fruta y se colocó a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada mientras comían, el ruido del agua mezclado con el crepitar del fuego llenaban la pequeña estancia. Terminaron y Sanji estiró su mano para que Zoro dejara el hueso de la fruta ahí. El cocinero se levantó y los dejó en un rincón, se volvió al peliverde y le tendió a él la mano.

– Vamos. Será mejor que te acerques al fuego.

El calor inundó su cuerpo y sintió sus músculos relajarse. Se quedó embelesado mirando las llamas, hasta que oyó el quejido de Sanji. Se giró y vio cómo el rubio se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo con fuerza.

–¿Me vas a decir ahora qué ha pasado?

La repentina pregunta de su compañero, que se había mantenido callado desde que había llegado, hizo que se sobresaltara.

–¡Joder, Zoro! –respiró hondo. –No ha pasado nada. –dijo esquivando la mirada del espadachín.

Una mano grande y fuerte lo cogió de la barbilla, obligándolo a encararle. Sanji notó cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. Zoro lo miraba intensamente.

–Contesta.

Cuando comenzó a hablar aquella cálida mano abandonó su mentón, sintiendo un vacío en su interior que no supo explicar.

–Estaba recogiendo madera, me descuidé y el Segundo del barco me descubrió. –Zoro escuchaba sin hacer ningún movimiento. Mirando fijamente a Sanji. –Al principio estábamos más o menos igual, pero en un momento el tío se puso muy raro, tenía una fuerza increíble y me clavó la espada en el hombro.

El inesperado movimiento de Zoro lo asustó. El espadachín se le echó encima y apartó la mano que cubría su hombro. Entornó los ojos con rabia ante la herida supurante y giró su cara hasta enfocar al rubio.

–¡Idiota! Si lo dejas así se te infectará.

Sanji apartó a Zoro. –Tú eres el que se pondrá peor como no descanses.

Zoro lo agarró con fuerza del brazo. –Sanji, hay que cerrar esa herida ya. –notó cómo el rubio se relajaba ante su agarre, lo oyó suspirar resignado y contestar. –Ya lo sé.

El sol descendía en el horizonte, y las sombras comenzaban a cubrir el paisaje. Las llamas danzaban y proyectaban su luz en los cuerpos de ambos.

–Apóyate en la pared y no te muevas. –dijo suavemente el peliverde.

Sanji obedeció, sentándose en el sitio que ocupaba Zoro al lado de la fogata.

El fuego mostró la cara tensa de Sanji cuando vio el palo incandescente que el otro cogía. Zoro se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

–Respira. –Con la mano izquierda inmovilizó el hombro de Sanji, en la derecha la madera llameante. Sopló el fuego que llameaba en la punta y dejó el ascua reluciendo ante sus ojos. –Puedes agarrarme, pero te prohíbo que me des una patada. –dicho esto se sentó en el regazo de Sanji, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El rostro de Zoro se tornó serio. Miró a los ojos de Sanji. –¿Listo?

El cocinero dudó un momento antes de contestar, pero la mirada de seguridad que le mostraba Zoro hizo que al final asintiera.

Respiró hondo y desvió su mirada cuando vio a Zoro acercar el ascua. La punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula con fuerza mientras sentía el fuego en su piel. Notaba la piel derretirse y la sangre coagularse en la herida. Todos sus músculos se tensaron, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Zoro afianzó su agarre para que se mantuviera quieto. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras notaba las cálidas lágrimas que rodaban por su cara. Buscó a tientas con su mano, y dio con el pecho de Zoro. Se agarró a su cintura y dejó escapar un sollozo al tiempo que apretaba aún más sus ojos.

Notó los brazos de Zoro rodearlo, y oyó cómo su boca decía en su oído muy suavemente. –Shhh, ya está, Sanji. Ya está.

Hundió su cara en el cuello de Zoro y lo apretó contra él. Sintió al espadachín acariciar su pelo con ternura mientras seguía hablándole.

Tras unos minutos Sanji soltó al espadachín y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Vio al peliverde levantarse y arrodillarse a su lado.

–¿Bien? –preguntó.

Sanji asintió levemente.

–Pues vamos a limpiar los restos.

Dejó que Zoro limpiase su herida. Cogió el paño que había servido para tanto, y lo empapó en el agua. Retiró los restos con cuidado, dejando limpio el corte.

–Está bien, pero va a dejar cicatriz. –dijo al terminar.

Sanji sonrió. –No importa, no creo que llegue nunca a tu nivel. –dijo señalando con la cabeza el pecho moreno del otro.

El cocinero le quitó el paño de las manos, se tragó el quejido de dolor, y lo enjuagó en la cascada. –Ahora, te toca a ti.

–¿Me vas a quemar con un trozo de madera? –preguntó con sorna el peliverde.

Sanji enarcó una ceja con chulería. –No, te voy a llevar a la cama y a ponerte un paño en la cabeza, que seguro que la fiebre te ha subido.

–Sí, mamá.

Zoro se levantó para entrar y cuando Sanji lo hizo se detuvo antes de pasar, mirando extrañado el fuego.

–¿Qué pasa?

Meneó la cabeza negativamente. –Es que… el humo sale hacia afuera.

Zoro alzó las cejas. –Ya… ¿y?

Sanji lo miró llenándose de paciencia. –Y que no debería porque no hay aire que salga de aquí dentro. –Miró hacia el interior de la cueva. –¿Verdad?

Entró y comenzó a inspeccionar las paredes, paseando sus manos por ellas. Al llegar al fondo, algo extraño le llamó la atención. –¡Zoro!

El otro se acercó y lo imitó.

–De esta grieta sale aire. –confirmó.

El rubio fue siguiendo la grieta y notó que formaba una especie de círculo, como una pequeña puerta.

Miró a Zoro y éste asintió. Se volvió hacia la pared y descargó una fuerte patada, abriendo un pequeño hueco por el que se filtró la luz anaranjada del anochecer.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. sé que soy horrible por hacer siempre sufrir a Sanji (no puedo evitarlo, es mi debilidad :p), pero no os ha importado poco viendo cómo se abrazaban?? y habiendo hecho antes un solitario?? jeje. /**

**Nos vemos dentro de un mes o así!!**


	11. Luna roja

**Hola!!! **

**He vuelto después de tanto tiempo, hm. Siento mucho la espera, pero NY es muy grande y yo muy pequeña, jeje. Además el tiempo corre que vuela, y a quien buen árbol se arrima buena sombra le cobija y .... vale, ya. **

**Muchísimas gracias a caritademanga, The wanted, Nana BrokenRose, Mellorine y Holic-san. Creo que están todas contestadas, si no es así lo siento, decídmelo y lo hago, tango la cabeza perdida y no sé qué he hecho y qué no :( (holic, sé que la tuya no, lo haré XD)**

**A disfrutar!**

**ATENCIÓN: ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO-FESTIVO (demasiado)**

* * *

XI

-

-

-

_Cuando los dioses discutan, jamás te entrometas, jamás intentes descifrar sus intrincados pensamientos. _

_Cuando Helios castigue a Selene, cuando su amor se resquebraje, Luna se tornará sangrienta._

_El mal augurio se halla cerca cuando ves a Selene sangrar, su rabia te castigará hasta que calme. Los pobres infantes, inocentes e ignorantes, sufrirán bajo su rojo manto. Los adultos, curiosos e insolentes, desearán no haber nacido._

_Malos presagios has de esperar cuando Selene derrame lágrimas de sangre._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A sus ojos se descubrió una pequeña cala, escondida de miradas hostiles por la montaña en la que se encontraban y resguardada por un puñado de árboles. Era la parte oeste de la isla, por lo que Ludwig y sus hombres, que habían llegado por el sureste, no la habían oteado. La pequeña playa, con su cálida arena y sus hipnotizadoras olas, con la tonalidad anaranjada de la caída del sol, los abrazó cálidamente con su brisa, inundándolos por un momento con un sentimiento de paz y seguridad.

Sanji giró su rostro hacia Zoro, mostrándole los últimos resquicios de la pequeña sonrisa que había adornado su pálida faz.

–Voy a echarle un vistazo a la playa. Quédate aquí y…

–No. Voy contigo. –Zoro apartó con suavidad a Sanji de la pequeña salida que había abierto y se coló por ella ante la sorpresa del rubio.

–Pero…¡Zoro! –Sanji se apresuró a seguir a su compañero, quien ya había comenzado el descenso por la pequeña pendiente. Al alcanzarlo le recriminó: –Deberías estar acostado, todavía no te has recuperado, tienes fiebre y…

Por segunda vez en menos de un minuto Zoro detuvo las palabras de su compañero.

–Te recuerdo que acabo de hacer una barbacoa con tu hombro. –dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Sanji apretó los dientes con rabia y pasó por su lado golpeándole con el hombro sano.

–Cuando te desmayes por la fiebre, no esperes que recoja tus restos.

Zoro se rió entre dientes mientras meneaba la cabeza. –Sabes que lo harás. –contestó siguiendo los pasos del cocinero. –No puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

–Marimo imbécil. –masculló Sanji sin volver la cabeza.

–Cocinerucho inútil.

Y así, sin casi darse cuenta, habían llegado hasta el pequeño grupo de árboles que adornaba la playa.

La tierra arenosa cubrió sus botas y zapatos, y el olor a sal llegó hasta ellos.

–No hay mucho que inspeccionar. –remarcó Zoro mirando la pequeña playa vacía que se abría ante ellos.

–No, pero podemos hacer un refugio y quedarnos aquí. Allí arriba nos pueden ver en cualquier momento, el pirata ese me pilló no muy lejos del lago. Además, la cueva es muy húmeda. –Sanji avanzó entre los árboles. –Vamos, si tan bien estás, recoge ramas y hojas.

Al cabo de media hora, ambos sudorosos y exhaustos, detuvieron sus movimientos para admirar su pequeña obra. Dos palos clavados en paralelo en la arena, un poco inclinados simulando un techo, con ramas más pequeñas y hojas entrelazadas cubriéndolo, unas pequeñas paredes hechas de la misma forma a los lados para resguardarse del viento, y una pequeña hoguera iluminando las dos almas demacradas en la ahora oscuridad total de la playa.

Zoro fue el primero en tumbarse debajo de la pequeña estructura. Al cabo de unos instantes notó que su compañero no se movía. Se apoyó en el codo y lo miró entornando los ojos.

–¿Piensas acostarte o vas a quedarte ahí pensando en la inmensidad del océano? –dijo enfadado. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, y dejar a Sanji allí de pie, con cara de estar perdido, no le ayudaba precisamente a conciliar el sueño.

Sanji habló pero su mirada seguía dirigida al oscuro mar. –Hace mucho que no comemos nada decente. –su voz sonó decepcionada.

Zoro suspiró con resignación y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. –Sanji, acuéstate. Ahora no podemos conseguir comida. Mañana recogeremos la fruta que hay en la cueva, pescaremos e intentaremos cazar algo, ¿vale? –sonó conciliador y amable, cosa que muy poca gente había sido honrada a escuchar, pero aquel ser desvalido, agotado y en apariencia tan frágil, hacía que sin quererlo se preocupase por él.

Sanji esta vez sí volvió su rostro para mirar al espadachín, y en sus ojos se reflejó el fuego ardiente, la rabia hizo que apretara las mandíbulas con fuerza. –Pero… ¡yo soy el cocinero! Debo ser yo quien proporcione comida cada día, y mírate, eres un esqueleto andante. No estás recuperándote a tu velocidad normal porque no te has alimentado. Debería…

–¿Vas a callarte ya? –el gruñido hizo suavizarse los gestos de Sanji. –Tal vez tú seas el cocinero, pero yo soy el primer oficial, y la responsabilidad de mantener a la tripulación a salvo es mía. Hasta ahora lo único que he hecho ha sido huir de una panda de piratas y casi perder a uno de mis nakama, –bajó la mirada y hundió el puño con furia en la arena. – varias veces. –masculló.

Sanji miró a su compañero sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Zoro se sintiese así, sabía que era el primer oficial, pero ninguna de sus acciones en el barco demostraba que lo fuera.

–Zoro…

La mano de Sanji en su hombro hizo que levantara la mirada. El rubio, arrodillado delante de él lo miraba seriamente.

–Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, voy a hacerle caso al primer oficial. Vamos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar. –dio un golpecito al hombro del peliverde y añadió: –Mañana intentaremos arreglar el mundo. Al menos el nuestro. –sonrió de medio lado y se levantó para avanzar hasta el otro lado del pequeño refugio.

Dándose la espalda se acurrucaron lo mejor que pudieron en la arena. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron casi a la vez. En el momento en el que dejaron de moverse, todo el cansancio acumulado se hizo presa de ellos, guiándolos con presteza a un profundo sueño.

El melancólico romper de las olas contra la orilla los arrullaba suavemente. El crepitar del fuego velaba su sueño y alumbraba tenuemente dos cuerpos que, inconscientes, se acercaban buscando calor.

* * *

Los encontró un sol brillante en lo más alto del cielo. El rubio se desperezó cual gato y se tañó los ojos con fuerza.

–Zoro, despierta. Es pasado medio día, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas. –Sanji abrió por fin los ojos y miró a su compañero.

Durante la noche habían cambiado su postura y ahora ambos estaban cara a cara, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Sanji pudiera distinguir las pequeñas pestañas que circundaban los ojos cerrados de Zoro.

Lo observó embelesado, su cara durmiente y serena, el ritmo pausado de su respiración… hasta que esa misma cara morena abrió un ojo perezoso y sonó gruñona.

–¿Qué miras?

Sanji dio un respingo, sin poder evitar que el calor subiera a su cara, y salió deprisa del techado.

–Na..nada, te estaba llamando para que te levantaras. –se alejó camino a la montaña mientras seguía excusándose. –Acabo de despertarme, no es que te estuviera mirando, marimo imbécil... –su voz se extinguió en la distancia.

Zoro disimuló una sonrisa y se levantó.

–Cocinero… No hacía falta que me despertaras, llevo más de una hora despierto. –confesó en un murmullo.

Se sacudió la arena y siguió los pasos apresurados del rubio.

* * *

Recogieron las pocas cosas que habían almacenado en la cueva sin hablarse y casi sin dirigirse una mirada.

Cuando volvieron a la playa no más de cuatro palabras habían sido dichas. No es que fuera algo extraño en ellos, podían estar en un silencio absoluto y no sentirse incómodos, no les hacía falta hablar, pero aquel silencio estaba volviendo loco al cocinero. Suponía que el peliverde estaba de lo más tranquilo, pareciera que nada lo importunase nunca, pero él estaba nervioso, lo de aquella mañana había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Todas las emociones vividas allí le pesaban ahora que tenía tiempo para analizarlas.

"_¿Es que soy idiota?" _–pensó con enfado apretando la mandíbula. –_ "Al final va a tener razón el impresentable este." _–meneó la cabeza con brío. –_ "Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas. Estamos aquí solos y por eso me siento así," _–asintió gravemente. –_ "en cuanto vea a mis adoradas Nami-san y Robin-chwan todo volverá a la normalidad." _–pensó comenzando a bailar y sonreír tontamente.

Zoro miraba todos los cambios que experimentaba Sanji, quien caminaba a su izquierda unos pasos delante de él. Cuando lo vio pasar del enfado a la negación y luego al convencimiento, frunció la frente, pensando qué clase de tonterías estarían pasando por su mente, pero al ver la tonta sonrisa, los pequeños saltitos y los nombres de sus compañeras saliendo en un gemido de sus labios, no pudo evitar mirarlo con rabia y mascullar un "Cocinero pervertido."

–¡Ten más cuidado, marimo! –berreó Sanji cuando Zoro lo adelantó propinándole un empujón con el hombro. –¿Quieres que te patee el trasero?

Al no oír contestación a su provocación, Sanji miró preocupado al espadachín.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora? – dejó las frutas al lado de donde las había colocado Zoro, fuera de la pequeña estructura, y colocó los brazos en jarras. –Ni se te ocurra echarte a dormir. Si tienes sueño no me importa, tenemos que conseguir comida.

Zoro lo miró desde el suelo, en el que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas al dejar la comida.

–No tengo sueño, imbécil.–contestó apartando la mirada.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de Zoro.

–Carne. –terció.

Tras un segundo de incomprensión, Sanji sonrió ampliamente. –Pues levanta y vámonos.

Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando vio ante él la mano que Sanji le tendía. Dio un pequeño gruñido antes de coger esa pálida mano y apretarla firmemente.

Al ponerse en pie sus ojos quedaron conectados mientras sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Zoro notó las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de Sanji, y el rubio pudo ver cómo Zoro tragaba con dificultad.

–…será mejor que nos demos prisa. –comentó en un susurro Zoro.

Sanji solamente atinó a asentir, pero sin hacer amago de separarse del espadachín. Tras unos segundos en los que el cocinero juraría que sus latidos resonaban en aquella isla, despertó de su ensoñación, se maldijo por caer otra vez en aquello por lo que hacía unos minutos se castigaba, y carraspeando sonoramente, se separó de aquel cuerpo que emitía un calor asfixiante y atrayente.

–Vamos.

Separados unos metros se adentraron en la cueva de nuevo, debían volver al otro lado de la isla si querían cazar algo, en la pequeña cala no había nada salvo unas cuentas gaviotas y algún ratón.

–Marimo, más te vale no hacer ruido, no queremos que nos vean los piratas.

–Mira quien lo dice. El experto en ser capturado. –rió de forma grotesca ante la mirada de odio de Sanji.

Un pequeño ruidito evitó que el rubio lanzara la patada que ya tenía preparada a su compañero. Bajó la pierna lentamente y miró a su derecha. Entre la maleza un pequeño jabato hocicaba en el fango.

Sanji le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero, quien sonrió gustoso, viéndose ya con un trozo de esa tierna carne entre sus dientes.

Deteniendo con un brazo el avance del cocinero, Zoro se adelantó, y con sigilo, caminó hasta colocarse detrás del animal. Con la mano le hizo un gesto a Sanji, éste asintió y se adelantó en dirección al pequeño jabalí. Sin cuidar sus pisadas anduvo hasta que el animal se percató de su presencia, y rápidamente se giró y gruñendo, corrió alejándose del rubio.

Zoro vio cómo el jabalí avanzaba entre gritos hasta él, y cuando pasó a su lado, lo cogió de un brazado.

–Ya tenemos comida. –dijo satisfecho mientras el pequeño jabalí se revolvía en sus brazos y gruñía.

Sanji sonrió y señaló hacia la derecha de Zoro. –Para varios días.

El espadachín arrugó la frente y se giró hacia donde señalaba Sanji, antes de darse la vuelta completamente, sus ojos se abrieron con horror. A pesar de los berridos del pequeño, podía distinguir el sonido de las pisadas pesadas, y el gruñido ronco de un jabalí adulto.

Sanji rió a gusto cuando vio al peliverde correr en su dirección, con el jabato gritando entre sus brazos y la hembra de jabalí persiguiéndolo con no muy buenas intenciones.

–Típica pelea familiar. Los dos hermanos corren delante de la madre.

–¡HAZ ALGO, IDIOTA! –gritó Zoro cuando pasó a toda velocidad a su lado.

El cocinero, inmóvil hasta entonces, tomó posición, y esperó a la hembra, que ahora se dirigía directamente hacia él.

A Zoro se le hizo la boca agua al oler el exquisito asado que Sanji había preparado. Sobre la lumbre veía el tierno lechón dorarse.

–¿Dónde está la madre? –preguntó el espadachín sin apartar la vista del lechón.

Sanji arrimó un par de troncos a la hoguera y miró a Zoro.

–La carne de un jabalí adulto está muy dura para hacerla de esta forma, tendría que cocinarse en estofado pero aquí no tengo nada en lo que hacerla, así que supongo que estará revolcándose en el fango o buscándote para clavarte los colmillos, una de dos. –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Zoro dirigió enseguida su mirada al cocinero y con voz más aguda de lo normal, gritó: –¿Has dejado irse al jabalí?

Sanji soltó un resoplido. –Pues sí, hubiera sido un desperdicio, no nos la hubiéramos podido comer. Además, no creo que vayas a comerte todo un jabalí, por muy pequeño que sea, tú solo.

Zoro frunció el ceño. –Yo solo no, pero contigo tal vez.

Sanji se sonrojó ligeramente. –Eh… –carraspeó y se llevó la mano a la corbata que no tenía, para arreglarla. Cuando su mano rozó su cuello y notó su error, la llevó hasta su cadera, intentando ocultar el gesto. –Bueno, yo no soy Luffy, siento decirte que con un par de trozos estaré más que satisfecho.

Zoro gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, si no incómodo, un poco tenso, la voz grave del espadachín se dejó oír de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más suave.

–¿Cuánto le falta?

Sanji ocultó su sonrisa. –Ya está. Ayúdame a sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Zoro con el primer bocado, y como si un pecado hubiera cometido, abrió los ojos horrorizado y un suave color rosado subió a sus mejillas.

–Está bueno, ¿verdad? –comentó Sanji intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le había causado aquel gemido.

Se oyó cómo el peliverde tragaba con dificultad para decir: –Ehm…sí, bueno, tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Es que llevamos algunos días sin comer casi nada y…

Sanji sonrió débilmente. –Cierto, no es nada del otro mundo. Si hubiéramos estado en el Merry con todas las especias y lo demás, hubiera hecho un asado digno de un rey.

Zoro sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver aquella sonrisa nostálgica y tan alejada de la felicidad. –No he dicho que esté malo. Está muy bueno, ¿contento? –apartó la mirada de Sanji antes de que pudiera decir algo comprometedor y añadió. –Deja ya de lloriquear.

La ceja subió hasta casi perderse en el nacimiento del pelo y cualquier rastro de nostalgia o tristeza desapareció para dar paso al enfado. –¿Lloriquear? ¿Quién está lloriqueando, marimo imbécil? Será mejor que te comas eso antes de que te lo haga tragar con huesos incluidos, aunque tal vez no quieras comer más, debe ser duro comerse a alguien de tu misma especie. –remató mordazmente.

Zoro, que había mantenido el ceño fruncido desde que había hablado, entrecerró los ojos rabioso. –Serás…

Tiró el hueso a la arena y se levantó, casi pisando la hoguera llegó hasta Sanji.

El rubio, viendo a un peliverde furioso acercarse a él apretando los puños y mascullando insultos, dejó el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo en la hoja que le servía de plato y cuando esos puños se abrieron para cogerlo de los hombros, una patada en la mandíbula los alejaron de su objetivo.

–Cocinerucho de mierda… ¿cómo te atreves? –murmuró Zoro limpiando con el dorso de la mano la sangre que resbalaba por su barbilla.

–Cállate y deja de maldecir si quieres que te de algo de alcohol. –dijo Sanji sin inmutarse. Había cogido otra vez el trozo de carne y estaba degustándolo lentamente.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron con sorpresa y todo el enfado y ganas de ahogar al rubio desaparecieron con la palabra alcohol.

–¿Alcohol? ¿De dónde? –preguntó interesado, para momentos después con cara recelosa añadir: –No vamos a ir al barco de los piratas a quitarles una botella. No es por falta de ganas pero…

–¿Eres tonto? Por mí puedes morir por falta de alcohol que no pienso pisar ese barco. Al menos por ahora.

–¿Entonces? –el peliverde se levantó y volvió a su sitio, enfrente de Sanji, con la hoguera entre ellos.

Sanji lo miró y alzó una ceja insinuante. –Ya verás.

–¿Cómo sabías esto? –se interesó Zoro con medio coco a modo de vaso en la mano, lleno de un líquido casi negro.

–Lo vi cuando subíamos a la cueva. Mira. –se agachó y cogió las ramas de un arbusto. –Esto es un saúco. Sus bayas se pueden utilizar para hacer vino, aguardiente y otros alcoholes. Si te fijas, está al lado de este árbol, y en la base hay un hueco donde han ido cayendo las bayas. Se han acumulado y con el tiempo y las condiciones climáticas han fermentado, y poco a poco se han convertido en esta especie de licor. –cogió la otra mitad del coco y la hundió en el líquido acumulado en el árbol. Se levantó y se volvió hacia Zoro. Al ver la boca entreabierta y su expresión vacía, preguntó nervioso. –¿Qué pasa? ¿No está bueno?

Zoro juntó los labios y meneó la cabeza. –No, no. No es eso. Es que… ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre las bayas?

Sanji suspiró aliviado aunque fingió enfado al decirle al espadachín que no lo asustase así. Pero le explicó el porqué con un tono suave. –Me gusta el vino y sé que con algún tipo de bayas se puede elaborar, eso es todo. Además, te recuerdo que soy cocinero, y algunas bayas se pueden comer. –al ver la mano de Zoro acercarse al arbusto, lo frenó con un golpe. –Sin cocinarlas, estas bayas no son comestibles, y el resto de la planta es tóxico.

–Hm.

* * *

Había caído la tarde, y ambos lucían un bonito color rosado en las mejillas. Sentados con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, con los pies descalzos jugando con la arena, se cubrían con sus hojas del sol del atardecer.

Con un rápido movimiento Zoro apuró el vino que tenía en la cáscara de coco.

–¿Hay más? –preguntó alargando un tanto la ese final.

Sanji apartó la vista del mar e inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo miró los labios rojos de su compañero, la gota de vino que resbalaba por el labio inferior y se perdía en su barbilla, hasta caer en su pantalón. Cerró la boca que no sabía en qué momento había abierto y tragó. Con esfuerzo titánico, apartó la vista de Zoro y cogió el coco de su mano, rozándola si querer.

–Iré… iré a mirar. –antes de levantarse cerró los ojos y los abrió un par de veces.

Mientras Sanji iba en busca de más vino, Zoro entornó los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza en el tronco.

"_Tengo calor. Tengo calor y unas ganas de…" _Giró la cabeza imperceptiblemente y abrió los ojos unos milímetros. Sanji estaba de espaldas a él, agachado delante de un árbol cogiendo unas hierbas. _"Tengo mucho calor, y esa postura no está ayudando, Sanji. Si supieras lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo." _Cerró los ojos y golpeó con fuerza el tronco con la cabeza. Los volvió a abrir y miró con rabia el bulto que claramente sobresalía en sus pantalones.

–¡Joder! –dejó salir sin querer.

Sanji, que había oído a su compañero pero no había llegado a entenderlo, se giró.

–¿Qué dices, marimo?

–Nada. Que te des prisa. –contestó malhumorado el peliverde.

–Idiota. –contestó el cocinero alzando una ceja y volviendo a su tarea. Tras unos minutos más, se levantó de su posición y se encaminó a la pequeña hoguera que todavía se mantenía viva, portando el coco en una mano, mientras que la otra se mantenía cerrada, guardando algo en su puño.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó todavía sentado Zoro.

Sanji dejó salir una sonrisa ladina y descubrió lo que guardaba en la mano con tanto cuidado. Una especie de cigarrillo, hecho con distintas hierbas. Se acercó sonriente al fuego y lo prendió.

Aspiró con ansias, dejando que sus párpados cayesen para sentir aquel calor inundarlo.

–Cuánto te he echado de menos. –suspiró dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones.

Se sentó pesadamente en la arena, mirando la luna llena que había aparecido en el cielo, y el sol que desaparecía en el horizonte.

Zoro se levantó y tras sujetarse en el árbol para ganar algo de equilibrio, se acercó a Sanji.

El sol había desaparecido del cielo, y la luz blanca de la luna iluminaba aquel bello rostro que la miraba sin parpadear. Zoro dejó que las palabras callasen y se concentró en el rostro de Sanji. Admirando cada milímetro de piel bañado por aquella blancura casi divina.

Su entrepierna reclamaba atención y su instinto lo acercó aún más al rubio, hasta quedar de pie a su espalda, deteniendo su mirada en su pelo y sus hombros.

–¿Es bonita, verdad?

La dulzura de aquellas palabras lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y dejó que sus ojos viajaran desde la, ahora, rosada piel de Sanji, hasta la Luna. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando vio que la luz que ahora proyectaba, era de un color rojizo, la misma que había impregnado el rostro del rubio con su tonalidad.

Al no obtener respuesta, Sanji miró a su compañero. Zoro bajó su vista hasta el cocinero y su mente se nubló. Sólo atinó a oír el gemido de Sanji cuando sus brazos cogieron los hombros del rubio y lo izaron hasta su altura, besando furiosamente aquellos jugosos labios.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando los fuertes brazos de Zoro lo agarraron y lo levantaron en un solo movimiento, pero al sentir los cálidos labios pegados a los suyos se olvidó de aquellos brazos y se concentró en los dulces labios. Aquel beso rudo del principio, tan sólo con sus labios pegados, iba dejando paso a uno más delicado, donde tímidamente unos labios se habían abierto dejando paso a una potente lengua.

Unos segundos de aquel tóxico beso y su interior ardía. No podía soportar tener delante al rubio y sólo sentir su boca. Con fuerza mordió el labio inferior de Sanji, quien soltó un quejido. Aquel sonido hizo que regalara al aire un gemido, sus manos volaron a su pecho, mientras su boca seguía besando y dando pequeños mordiscos a la del cocinero. Palpó con fuerza el delgado pecho de Sanji, sus toscos movimientos lo llevaban a la espalda, apretando contra él al rubio, volvían al pecho, bajaban hasta sus piernas y apretaban el firme trasero de Sanji.

No pudo reprimir el gemido al notar cómo aquellas manos investigaban su anatomía y se quedaban más abajo de su espalda. Sintió la boca de Zoro descender hasta su cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que siguiese su exploración. Abrió los ojos al notar que de pronto sus pies habían dejado de tocar la arena.

Zoro lo izó sin poder aguantar más, y colocándolo en su cintura, con las piernas a ambos lados, lo llevó entre besos y jadeos contra el árbol donde tiempo atrás habían descansado. Apartó sus manos y dejó que se mantuviese de nuevo de pie.

–Sanji… –la voz de deseo y el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos fueron suficientes para que Sanji dejara escapar un sonido ronco, acallando un gemido.

Sin apartar la vista de los ojos del rubio, descendió por su pecho, trazando una línea de besos invisible. Se entretuvo en su ombligo, sonriendo de medio lado cuando la cadera de Sanji le golpeó suavemente, indicándole que su objetivo estaba un poco más abajo. Sin querer desesperar más al rubio, ni a él mismo, desabrochó con una calma que no sentía el botón del pantalón negro de Sanji. Los bóxers azules que había visto el día anterior se revelaron ante él, aunque su interés no eran aquellos bóxers. Dejó que los pantalones cayesen, y siguió su especial tortura. Acarició los muslos del rubio y los jadeos se hicieron más profundos. Volvió a sonreír malicioso y mirando la sudorosa cara de Sanji y sus ojos entrecerrados de deseo, bajó la tela, exponiendo el pulsante y húmedo miembro de Sanji ante él.

Una última mirada, se mordió los labios y notó cómo las piernas le fallaban al sentir la boca de Zoro engullendo su entrepierna.

–ro…Zoro…

Soltó un quejido de protesta cuando sintió que aquella calidez le abandonaba. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Zoro, con una mano en la base, mirándolo con los labios mojados.

–No cierres los ojos. Quiero que me mires. –le dijo Zoro con la voz ronca de deseo.

Resistiendo las ganas de cerrar los ojos, Sanji mantuvo su vista en el peliverde. Vio cómo lentamente acercaba su boca. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver y sentir la lengua lamer la punta y deslizarse hacia abajo. Los ojos de Zoro siempre en él, obligándolo a mirar. La mano que mantenía en la base, acompañó a la lengua en su camino hacia arriba. Cada movimiento sacaba un gemido de los labios de Sanji. Sin previo aviso, y haciendo que arañase el árbol con fuerza, Zoro volvió a meterlo entero en la boca. El ritmo cadencioso de su boca, su lengua jugando, y su mano acompañando cada movimiento, hacían que su cuerpo pidiese más, que rezara por alcanzar el clímax. Bajó una de sus manos hasta el pelo de Zoro, sujetando su cabeza contra él y comenzando a mover sus caderas. Veía desaparecer su miembro en la boca de Zoro y sus ojos lo seguían mirando, con deseo, con lujuria. Las manos del espadachín desaparecieron en la espalda de Sanji, pudo notar cómo agarraban su trasero, masajeándolo mientras él seguía imprimiendo su ritmo en la boca de Zoro. Su mente en blanco, sus ojos miraban al hombre que tenía delante sin llegar a verlo, sólo oía, veía, y sentía su cuerpo. Incrementó el ritmo. La playa se llenó de gemidos y jadeos. Y por fin, con un gemido más alto que el resto, se descargó en la boca de Zoro.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y miró hacia abajo. Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa y con la lengua recogió una gota que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

–No te acomodes rubio, esto todavía no ha hecho más que empezar.

El espadachín se levantó y agarró por la cintura a Sanji, inclinándose sobre él y dándole un fogoso beso.

Sin haber recuperado todavía el aliento, Sanji recibió en su boca su propio sabor, mezclado con el inconfundible sabor a Zoro.

–Enséñame qué más tienes. –replicó arqueando una ceja con chulería.

Zoro notó, tras la coquetería de Sanji, que su miembro rogaba por un poco de atención. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las ágiles manos de Sanji habían bajado hasta su pantalón y rápidas aliviaban la presión de la tela, dejando que cayera a la arena.

–Parece que alguien necesita algo de acción. –comentó Sanji deslizando su mano hasta el miembro de Zoro, y comenzando a masturbarlo con delicadeza.

El sonido ronco de Zoro y sus ojos cerrados le indicaron que siguiera, el cocinero mientras tanto acariciaba con la otra mano sus musculosos brazos, que lo agarraban de la cintura con fuerza. Tras unos momentos, sonó la voz del espadachín.

–Rubio, más te vale parar.

Sanji no le hizo caso y aumentó el ritmo. Las gotas de sudor bañaban la frente de Zoro, su respiración entrecortada acariciaba la piel de Sanji. Una mano morena se posó en la pálida de Sanji, deteniendo su movimiento.

–No tengo previsto correrme aquí. Tengo un lugar mejor. –con determinación pero sin brusquedad, giró a Sanji. Ahora con la espalda del rubio contra su pecho, susurró en su oído:

–Creo que este es un mejor sitio. –Metió un par de dedos en su boca y los lamió, dejando que los sonidos provocasen escalofríos en el cocinero.

–¿Preparado, cocinero? –preguntó deslizando la mano por su espalda y delineando las curvas de su trasero.

El jadeo de Sanji dejó clara su respuesta.

–Entonces… –introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Sanji.

El rubio se aferró al árbol mientras aguantaba la respiración. Aquel dedo inspeccionaba su entrada, se movía abriendo más y más el pequeño orificio, hasta que de pronto sintió un segundo dedo introduciéndose. No pudo evitar el leve quejido que abandonó su boca. Pero de nuevo, los labios de Zoro rozando el lóbulo de su oreja hicieron que olvidase el dolor. Poco a poco aquellos dedos fluían más libremente en su interior, ganándose gemidos y jadeos por parte del rubio. Sin querer había empezado a moverse contra la mano que le daba aquel placer nunca antes experimentado. Unas gotas se deslizaron por su excitado miembro.

Zoro, ciego de deseo, apartó su mano de Sanji. Oyó el quejido del otro, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, acercó su pulsante miembro hasta él, dejando que lo acariciase para introducirse lentamente en Sanji.

–¡Joder! –Zoro se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Aquella deliciosa estrechez lo estaba matando. Se introdujo entero y esperó a que el rubio se relajara. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Sanji, arañando de nuevo el árbol, contestó con la voz débil. –Sí, tan sólo necesito que esperes un segundo.

Zoro se inclinó sobre él y acarició su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano se dirigía hasta su olvidado miembro. Comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad, haciendo que volviese a estar completamente erecto tras los momentos de dolor que había pasado el rubio.

Tras unos momentos, oyó a Sanji jadear, y su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio por encima de su hombro.

–Vamos, marimo, ¿a qué esperas? –preguntó con un color rosado en las mejillas.

Zoro sonrió y cambió la posición de sus manos, que ahora sujetaban por la cadera al rubio.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, veía cómo poco a poco se introducía dentro de Sanji para salir un segundo más tarde. Aquel ritmo pausado era una tortura auto impuesta, pero no quería que aquello terminase, sentirse dentro de Sanji, notar cómo sus músculos lo apresaban, oír aquella voz jadear, ver su cuerpo, blanco como la nieve, bañarse con el sudor del placer, moverse contra él intentando acelerar la cadencia.

Obedeciendo sus deseos, aumentó el ritmo, apretando el agarre en las caderas de Sanji.

El cocinero gimió ante el cambio de ritmo. El pelo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, su garganta dolía tras los innumerables gemidos y jadeos pero nada de eso importaba, sólo sentía aquel placer, el fuego que lo consumía cada vez más rápido.

–Sanji…–oyó cómo lo llamaba y abrió los ojos mirando por encima del hombro al peliverde.

–…Zoro… –los jadeos le impedían hablar.

–Quiero verte. –detuvo sus movimientos y salió de Sanji. –Ven.

Dejando atrás sus pantalones, Zoro guió entre besos y caricias al rubio hasta la casi extinta hoguera.

–Túmbate.

Sanji obedeció y vio cómo Zoro lo seguía inmediatamente, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ahora los gemidos ahogados y los jadeos le acariciaban la cara. Veía el rostro encendido de Zoro, sus ojos entornados y sus duras facciones suavizadas por el placer. Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza al sentir de nuevo en su interior al espadachín.

–Zoro…

La boca de Zoro mordía su cuello y su pecho, pero al llegar a la cicatriz de su hombro, se volvió cuidadosa y dulce, besó con cariño aquel trozo de piel, provocando nuevos escalofríos en el cuerpo de Sanji. Pronto dejó aquellos cuidados y una de sus fuertes y rudas manos sujetaron el pelo rubio con dureza.

Las incesantes embestidas subieron de intensidad. El cuerpo de Sanji se arqueaba contra el de Zoro, rozando su duro miembro contra el vientre moreno del otro.

El ritmo vertiginoso nublaba sus pensamientos, tan sólo sus instintos lo guiaban. Apartó la mano que se mantenía en la espalda de Sanji y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad de sus embates. Notó cómo Sanji estaba cerca de terminar, aceleró sus movimientos y él mismo pudo sentir su orgasmo cuando el rubio terminó en su mano y sus músculos se apretaron contra él. Con un gemido ronco se vació en el interior de Sanji.

Un último beso y se recostó al lado de Sanji, dejando que la cabeza de éste reposara en su hombro. En el mismo instante en que cerraron los ojos, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La Luna roja que había presenciado aquel acto de amor, poco a poco fue desapareciendo del firmamento, dejando paso a una preciosa Luna llena.

* * *

**Nota: lo del vino está sacado, con muchas variaciones, de Saiyuki, unos monos hacían vino o algo así. Vamos que quería emborracharlos y no sabía cómo, hm.**

**La luna roja es un eclipse, en el momento en que terminan sus cosas este par, el eclipse se termina tb :D. En la antigüedad se creía que los eclipses traían desgracias, o que pasaban cosas fantásticas e inusuales. ^^ que Zoro y Sanji se acuesten juntos creo que es una cosa muy muy inusual jeje, y fantástica!!!! (aunque no fuera en ese sentido la cosa :p)  
**


	12. Reunión

**...lo único que puedo decir es gracias y lo siento.**

**Gracias a holic por ayudarme a salir del infierno que suponía estar bloqueada XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los contestaré enseguida pero prefería poner primero el capi, creo que era más importante :p**

**Espero que os guste ^^ aunque tal vez sea un poquito raro porque estoy oxidada, espero que el próximo mejore.**

* * *

XII

Un graznido hizo que despertara de aquel extraño sueño. Paseó sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos y soltó un pequeño quejido. La cabeza le dolía horrores y el estómago le daba pequeños pinchazos, haciendo que en un intento de sofocarlos, se doblara, acercando sus rodillas al pecho. Frunció el ceño al intentar recordar aquellas imágenes que aún perduraban en su cabeza: Zoro y él estaban en la playa, sentados en un árbol, habían conseguido alcohol y él se había fabricado una especie de cigarrillo con varias hierbas. De pronto habían comenzado a besarse y sin darse cuenta habían terminado retozando en la arena. Gruñó no sabía muy bien si de frustración o por enfado, pero tras abrir los ojos y comprobar que tanto él como su compañero, el cual estaba demasiado cerca y mantenía una tonta sonrisa mientras dormía, no llevaban sus pantalones y diversas marcas adornaban su piel, un ataque de tos y nerviosismo lo invadió, haciendo que saltara de su asiento y avanzase rápidamente hasta la orilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el estómago se quejaba de aquella bebida extraña.

–Nonononono. No puede ser, no puede ser, es un sueño.–miraba frenético hacia todas partes–Sí sí, ha sido todo un sueño, estamos en ropa interior porque hacía mucho calor, y mis pantalones están en aquel árbol junto a los suyos y estamos llenos de marcas porque...–se agarró el pelo y tiró con fuerza.–¡¡¡¡PORQUE FOLLAMOS COMO ANIMALES!!!!

Un ruido lo alertó y miró aterrorizado el lugar donde Zoro comenzaba a despertarse. Unas terribles ganas de lanzarse al mar y alejarse de aquel ser lo inundaron y cuando estaba casi decidido a morir nadando, una voz chillona y una risa fresca lo sacaron de sus desquiciadas intenciones.

–¡ZOROOOOOO! ¡SANJIIIIIIIIII!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿Lu...¡LUFFY!–se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su cara al divisar la carabela. Olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza y estómago, y de todo lo acontecido, avisó al espadachín, girándose y mirándolo con la sonrisa todavía pintada en el rostro.–¡Marimo, han venido! ¡Despierta! –braceó en el aire y su risa se dejó oír.

Zoro, apoyado en sus codos, miraba al rubio con una mueca divertida. –Sanji, será mejor que te pongas los pantalones antes de que vengan. –dijo levantándose para hacer eso mismo.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas por la mención del acto que intentaba no recordar por nada del mundo, y sin querer mirar la cara del primer oficial, avanzó deprisa y agarró de un tirón los pantalones que le tendía el peliverde, murmurando una palabra de agradecimiento mezclada con dos o tres insultos.

–¡NAMI-SWAAAAAN~~~~~! ¡ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN~~~~~~! ¿Me habéis echado mucho de menos? Estaréis apenadas por mi ausencia, no os preocupéis, en cuanto lleguéis me pondré manos a la obra y os haré un desayuno digno de mis princesas.–Sanji danzaba y reía en el agua.

Zoro avanzó hasta el rubio con la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

–Eres un idiota.–dijo casi en un murmullo, aunque perfectamente audible para el cocinero.

El rubio lo miró sin entender, pero una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho al ver la mirada dolida del peliverde y sintió una arcada que reprimió a duras penas. Intentó contestar, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir.

–¡SANJI, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO DESAYUNAR! ¡QUIERO CARNE!–el capitán se sujetó con fuerza el sombrero.–Usopp, vamos.

Usopp asintió.–Vamos.–Al instante abrió los ojos horrorizado y miró a su capitán. –¿VAMOS? ¿DÓNDE VA....¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYY!–se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno y cerró los ojos con fuerza murmurando sus últimas palabras mientras volaba mar a través con su capitán riendo de manera histérica.

-.-.-.-

–...Luffy, quítame... el pie del cuello... o me vas a ahogar.–se oyó la voz de Zoro entre un lío de pies, cuerpos y brazos.

–Lo siento, Zoro, pero es que estoy muy feliz de haber recuperado a mis nakama.–dijo estirando los brazos y abrazando a sus tres compañeros.

–Oi oi, que yo no me había ido a ninguna parte. –dijo Usopp, que disimuladamente se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Pero...también estoy feliz. –y apretó el abrazo.

–Vale, pero que alguien me saque el codo del estómago.–exigió Sanji con un deje de dolor en la voz. Tras unos momentos de forcejeos, la voz apagada de Zoro sonó por algún lugar cercano al pecho del rubio.–Cocinerucho.

–Marimo imbécil.

–¿A quién llamas tú imbécil, nenaza? –replicó el peliverde.

–Al que se da por aludido, animal.

–Oi, oi. Tranquilos. –intentó calmarlos Usopp, quien poco a poco se intentaba desenmarañar de aquel montón de gente por temor a alguna patada o puñetazo perdido.

Una patada sobrevoló al grupo.

–¡Cuidado! Que al final me vas a dar a m...–un puñetazo llegó a su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. –Puefo, af fefos he falido de ahí.

Los insultos e intentos de golpes se sucedían, pero poco a poco fueron bajando de intensidad hasta detenerse y comprobar cómo un muchacho moreno con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Luffy, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Sanji bajando la pierna que sujetaba el espadachín y colocando una mano en la cadera.

–Jijijiji, todo vuelve a ser como siempre. –respondió el capitán.

Zoro lanzó una mirada de soslayo al rubio. –Sí...todo sigue como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-

El barco atracó en la pequeña cala y todos sus ocupantes bajaron a la playa a reencontrarse con sus compañeros perdidos.

–¿Estáis bien? ¿Necesitáis algún médico? –Chopper revisaba cada centímetro de piel de sus dos compañeros. –¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Zoro tiene la marca de una mordedura de serpiente! –Zoro enrojeció al recordar los momentos antes de la picadura, y lo que aconteció después. Sanji carraspeó y se colocó la mano en la boca para intentar tapar la sonrisa que inevitablemente se le escapaba. –¡WAAAAAAA! ¡Y Sanji tiene una quemadura en el hombro! –esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse, pues aquellas palabras que el otro le susurraba al oído para calmarlo volvieron a su memoria. Zoro vio cómo la cara de Sanji cambiaba de color y se alegró de que al menos recordase ese momento que habían compartido. –¡Y LOS DOS TIENEN UN MONTÓN DE MARCAS EN EL CUERPO!

–¡CHOPPER! No nos pasa nada. –dijo el peliverde concentrándose en que aquel calor que emanaba su cara desapareciese. Palmeó la espalda de Sanji, que parecía que estaba ahogándose con su propia saliva del susto. –Estamos bien, ¿verdad, cocinero?

Sanji recuperó el aliento y miró los ojos de Zoro, en los que creyó ver una pizca de tristeza. –...sí, sí. Estamos bien. –su estómago hizo un ruido de protesta y el rubio se tapó la boca con las dos manos. –Creo que voy a vomitar.

Zoro, como un acto reflejo, apartó el pelo de la frente de Sanji y sujetó su cuerpo mientras los espasmos de las arcadas lo mantenían inclinado en el suelo.

–¿Sanji-kun, estás bien?–preguntó Nami preocupada, sujetando a Chopper, que se agarraba a ella con ojos llorosos.

–Tranquila, podrá seguir haciéndote tus refrescos a media tarde, lo único que le pasa es que no aguanta un poco de alcohol. –informó Zoro palmeando fuertemente la espalda del rubio.

Sanji escupió y se incorporó, murmurando un "Gracias" con algo de resentimiento, para luego añadir en voz alta: –Aguanto el alcohol, pero no de tan mala calidad. Tú serías capaz de beberte cualquier cosa.

–Eres un...

Sendos golpes en la cabeza cortaron la discusión de raíz.

–Una no puede preocuparse por estos memos, lo único que les interesa es beber y pelear. ¡SALVAJES! –dijo Nami propinándoles otro golpe.

Robin disimuló su sonrisa con el dorso de la mano. –Es bueno volver a teneros con nosotros.

–ROBIN-CHWAN, sabía que tu amor por mí algún día sería confesado. Mi amor...

–Sanji, yo que tú no tentaría más a la suerte. –susurró Ussop acercándose al rubio.

–Sanjiiiiiii, tengo hambreeeeee.–Luffy tiraba de la pernera del pantalón del rubio.

–Tienes razón Luffy, voy a hacer un buen banquete. Es hora de que este cabeza de lechuga coma algo decente o no nos servirá para nada. –se apartó del grupo y se dirigió al barco.

Chopper vio al cocinero alejarse. –Espero que no se de cuenta de lo que ha pasado con la cocina. Si hubiéramos apagado antes el fuego...–susurró mirando a Usopp que temblaba de arriba abajo.

Un grito desgarrador adornó sus caras con una mueca de dolor.

–¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL IDIOTA QUE HA USADO PÓLVORA AL LADO DE MIS FOGONES? ...USOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

-.-.-.-.-

Con el mantel extendido en la arena, al lado de la estructura construida por Sanji y Zoro, se sentaron a comer las viandas que el cocinero del barco había preparado.

–Exquisito, cocinero-san. Pareciera que los días que habéis pasado aquí han renovado vuestras aptitudes. –comentó Robin tras terminar el último bocado de su plato.

Chopper la miró extrañado. –Entiendo lo de Sanji, pero...¿qué aptitudes ha renovado Zoro? No lo hemos visto luchar.

–Míralo.–dijo Sanji sin apartar la vista del peliverde de su derecha y soltando una bocanada de humo.

Zoro, entre varios platos vacíos, y a la sombra del techo de hojas, dormía con una mano sujetando sus preciadas katanas, recuperadas ya del barco junto con los cigarrillos de Sanji, y la otra sobre su satisfecho estómago.

–Bueno, y cuéntanos, Sanji-kun, ¿qué ha pasado para que tengáis varias costillas rotas, picaduras de serpientes, quemaduras, etcétera etcétera? –preguntó Nami saboreando el delicioso postre de chocolate y fresas.

–Nami-swan, no te preocupes por mí, jamás dejaría que una isla y unos piratas estúpidos me arrancaran de tu lado. –contestó Sanji intentando que alguno de los besos que lanzaba llegase a su preciada Nami.

–¡Déjate de tonterías, Sanji! ¿Qué es eso de unos pir...

–¡¿¡¿¡PIRATAS!?!?! –Ussop corrió a esconderse detrás de Luffy.–Creo que he sufrido una recaída de mi enfermedad No-puedo-enfrentarme-a-temibles-piratas. Lo siento chicos, esta vez tendréis que ir sin mí.

–¿Os atacaron unos piratas? –dijo Luffy seriamente.

–Sí, bueno, tampoco fue nada grave, pero creo que tanto al Marimo, aquí durmiendo, como a mí, nos gustaría _agradecerles _su hospitalidad.

Un gruñido por parte de Zoro indicó que estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

–No te hagas el dormido, ¡idiota! –espetó Sanji, acompañando su insulto con un golpe en el costado.

Otro gruñido que se asemejaba a un "capullo" fue la contestación que recibió. Sanji puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no seguir el juego de insultos.

–Bueno, entonces ¿cuándo vamos a machacar a esos piratas? –preguntó Luffy, que había cambiado su expresión seria y ahora lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No te precipites, Luffy. Primero estos dos idiotas tendrán que recuperarse de todas sus heridas, que parece que lo hacen aposta. –Nami los miró con odio.

–Algunas sí que lo parecen. –Robin disimuló su sonrisa con una delicada mano. –Aunque más bien que por odio yo diría que son por...

–¡ROBIN-CHWAN! ¿Quieres un café, unas galletas o un delicioso pastel?– Sanji había saltado de su asiento cogiendo una de las bandejas mientras detenía la frase que la morena pretendía acabar. Respiraba agitadamente y su cara mantenía un bonito color rojizo.

Zoro por su parte seguía fingiendo pertenecer al mundo de los sueños, aunque si uno se fijaba bien, su color moreno se había acentuado ligeramente en las mejillas.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró unas palabras al cielo. Cuando dio por finalizada su oración comenzó a ordenar: –Ya está bien de tanta tontería. Sanji y Zoro, al barco, Chopper querrá atenderos como es debido.–la pelinaranja siguió dando órdenes mientras el médico y los enfermos obedecían.

-.-.-.-

Recorrieron la playa camino al barco en silencio, un silencio que a Chopper se le antojó incómodo. El pequeño reno caminaba entre los otros dos, intentando romper la tensión.

–Entonces...¿cómo son los piratas? ¿Muy fuertes?

Sanji miró de reojo al peliverde, y cuando iba a contestar, el espadachín se le adelantó.

–Tranquilo, no son nada del otro mundo. Sólo nos pillaron desprevenidos. –dijo sereno sin despegar la vista de la arena.

–Son muchos, pero los únicos que pueden presentar batalla son el capitán y su segundo...–el rubio fue interrumpido por una risa ahogada. –¿Qué te pasa ahora, marimo?

–Nada, cocinero. Me he dado cuenta que en todos los barcos es igual, sólo saben luchar el capitán y el primer oficial. –se mofó el peliverde.

Con un gruñido Sanji lanzó una patada a la cara de Zoro. Éste la detuvo con facilidad y sujetó el tobillo del cocinero, obligándole a mirarlo a la cara. –¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? –hizo una mueca socarrona que hizo que la sangre de Sanji bullera con ira.

–Te enseñaré quién es más fuerte, marimo.

Chopper veía cómo la pelea se volvía más cruenta.

–Parad, no es bueno que os peleéis sin estar recuperados. –el pequeño reno suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zoro lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en el estómago de Sanji, lanzándolo a la arena.

–¡Parad, por favor!

Sanji se levantó, escupió al suelo, tiñendo de rojo la blanca arena, y sonriendo con malicia se abalanzó sobre Zoro a una velocidad endiablada. Esta vez no pudo evitar que la patada impactara sobre su cuello, haciendo que girara en el aire y cayera boca abajo en la playa.

–¡Te voy a matar! –logró articular con la boca llena de arena.

–Aquí te espero. –respondió el rubio retomando una posición amenazadora.

–¡HE DICHO QUE PARÉIS! –Chopper creció hasta su forma humana y sujetó a un Zoro furibundo por la cintura, y a un irritado Sanji por el brazo, mientras los dos forcejeaban para seguir su particular lucha. –¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!– gracias a su nueva forma, su fuerza y la distracción de los otros logró levantarlos y lanzarlos al agua. Retomó inmediatamente su forma mitad humano mitad animal y con los ojos húmedos les gritó: –¡Así aprenderéis!

Zoro salió del agua y en posición de defensa comprobó que el rubio no estaba ni a su derecha ni a su izquierda. Enarcó una ceja y entonces se dio cuenta de las burbujas que se formaban alrededor de sus rodillas. Se apartó y metió la mano en el agua, sacando de la nuca a un rubio que escupía agua a la par que insultos.

–¡IDIOTA! ¿Quién te creesbbbrrrr...–la cabeza de Sanji volvió a sumergirse gracias a un peliverde que a pesar de la pelea, se sentía con ganas de bromear. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a izar al cocinero.

–¡ZORO!

–Vaaaale, vaaaale. –soltó a Sanji y se dirigió donde esperaba Chopper. –Venga, termina tu estúpida frase sobre los piratas y deja ya de hablar, das dolor de cabeza.

El cocinero pateó el agua y salpicó al peliverde. –Marimo...–vio la carita del reno y contuvo sus ansias de ahogar a aquella bestia verde.

–Sanji, ¿qué es lo que tienen esos dos para que sean más peligrosos si el resto de su tripulación es débil? –preguntó interesado el médico.

–El primer oficial es un tío raro, no sé por qué, pero no me gusta. Y el capitán se ha comido una fruta del diablo. –Zoro dejó de ignorar al rubio y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué es lo que hace la fruta? –preguntó interesado el pequeño.

–El maldito puede endurecer cualquier parte de su cuerpo como si fuera mármol.–dijo con resentimiento Sanji.

-.-.-.-

Por fin llegaron al barco, y Chopper les indicó que fueran a la cocina, mientras él buscaba todo lo necesario para curarlos.

Zoro se sentó pesadamente en la mesa, mientras que Sanji le daba la espalda colocado en los fogones, revolviendo cacharros.

El primero oficial observaba los movimientos del rubio, y por fin se decidió a exteriorizar lo que desde hacía unos momentos lo consumía. –¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese tío se había comido una fruta?

Sanji se quedó quieto y se giró lentamente. Miraba a Zoro con cara de incredulidad.–¿Qué?

Zoro resopló _"¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?" _–No me dijiste que el capit....

–Zoro, te he oído. –se giró del todo y apoyó contra la encimera. –¿No te diste cuenta de que cuando nos lancé al agua el espadachín que estaba a tu lado salió corriendo a por su capitán?

El peliverde se quedó pensativo. –Noté algo raro pero no caí en que era eso.

Sanji dibujó una sonrisa y volvió a girarse encendiendo un cigarrillo. –Dios, marimo, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

–Sanji...–la voz grave, la respiración en su oído y la mano que había aparecido de pronto alrededor de su cintura hicieron que la visión se le nublara un segundo y que el cigarrillo se escapara de sus labios junto con un gemido.

–¿Cómo...

Una sonrisa pícara adornó los finos labios de Zoro. –Nunca le des la espalda a tus enemigos.

–Chicos, ya tengo mis cosas. –la voz de Chopper arruinó el momento y cuando se abrió la puerta, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en las mismas posiciones de antes, aunque con pequeñas diferencias, Zoro tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Sanji aspiraba de su cigarro como si le fuera la vida en ello. –¿Pasa algo? –dijo el renito mirando alternativamente a uno y otro.

–No. –contestó rápidamente Sanji.

Zoro lo miró todavía con la media sonrisa y apartó los ojos hasta Chopper, meneando la cabeza. –No.

–Bueno, pues empecemos. –y frotándose las patitas comenzó a sacar artilugios de su maletín.

Tras los procedimientos médicos de Chopper, ambos estaban vendados de arriba abajo.

–¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? –preguntó Sanji intentando que la venda de su cabeza le dejara ver. –La mayoría de las heridas ya están curadas.

–Mal curadas, querrás decir. Tú tienes una brecha en la cabeza que todavía no está bien cerrada, y lo del hombro...–miró de reojo a Zoro que enarcó una ceja.

–Chopper, era lo único que podíamos hacer. Para una cosa que hace más o menos bien este inútil...–murmuró el rubio dando una calada al cigarro.

El espadachín arqueó una ceja. –Pues anoche parece que lo hice muy bien. Estoy seguro de que tus gemidos se oyeron en Grand Line.–comentó con voz burlona Zoro.

Sanji tiró el pitillo al suelo y lo pisó con furia. –Estaba borracho.–masculló cada sílaba con odio.

–¿Tan borracho como para no darte cuenta de con quién estás follando? –contestó con el mismo odio el peliverde, apoyando los brazos en la mesa con fuerza y levantándose.

Chopper tragó con dificultad. –Oi, chicos. No creo que este sea el momento de discu...

–Tan borracho como para que no me importe, las personas tenemos necesidades, ¿lo sabes? –Sanji se acercó a la mesa e imitó la posición de Zoro.

–Claro, pero yo no me tiro a cualquier cosa por mucha necesidad que tenga, antes prefiero hacerlo yo solito.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –gritó Sanji.

Zoro dio un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que algunos de las vendas y botes de Chopper cayeran al suelo, y con voz grave y mirada peligrosa dijo: –Porque...–bajó la cabeza y la mesa sufrió de nuevo su ira. Alzó los ojos fijándolos en los de Sanji. –Porque...–pasaron unos segundos, de nuevo apartó la vista y sin decir nada más salió dando un portazo. Un rugido fue lo único que se oyó tras un bonito insulto dirigido al cocinero.

Chopper miraba la puerta sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Sanji se mantenía en la misma posición. Por fin, con un grito que hizo que el renito diera un salto, rompió el silencio. –¡MARIMO, IMBÉCIL!

* * *

**Cómo no, esto sigue quitándome espacios y sangrías :S **

**El siguiente capi no tardará tanto, jeje, es difícil, no? jajaja, pero ya me he animado con la escritura así que no dejaré que se vuelva a ir la inspiración ^_^**

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
